<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Man Can Win Every Battle... by Jadeys_World</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078685">No Man Can Win Every Battle...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeys_World/pseuds/Jadeys_World'>Jadeys_World</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Be Worthy... [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Politics, Press and Tabloids, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeys_World/pseuds/Jadeys_World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s home with his family at last, and his next task is to find a way to balance his life with the people he loves, his life as Spider-Man, and The Infinity Stones’ power. Just as things begin to settle, his dreams start to take a life of their own, leaving him with physical reminders carved into his skin of a threat that’s lurking out there in the Multiverse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Be Worthy... [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wakefulness came slowly to Tony, with light streaming through the cracks around the drapes. He was warm and content, with Pepper's face pillowed on his chest and her breaths trickling his skin.</p>
<p> He pressed a kiss to her hair, and she grumbled sleepily. “Morning already?”</p>
<p>“Afraid so,” Tony said. “Friday, what’s the time.”</p>
<p>“It’s eight o’clock, Boss.”</p>
<p>Pepper raised her face from Tony’s chest and said, “Eight?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Mrs. Stark.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Pepper sighed. “We slept late.”</p>
<p>“It was a late night,” Tony pointed out.</p>
<p>They’d spent the early evening in the main common room with the others, playing games and chatting. Morgan had gone to bed without a fuss after Peter had read her a bedtime story, and when Peter went to his own room not long after, Pepper and Tony had come to their separate apartment and shared a bottle of wine and a movie. They’d stayed up past midnight, but they both still usually rose earlier than that, even after a late night. Still, it was Sunday, so they were both taking a day off work and had no need to be awake early.</p>
<p>“Weird that Morgan didn’t wake us up yet,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Pepper said. “Yeah, weird. You know what that means?”</p>
<p>Tony chuckled. “Friday, is Maguna tucked up in bed, fast asleep, or has she pulled another prison break?”</p>
<p>“She’s with Peter, Boss,” Friday reported. “She overrode my programming to let her out at five-thirty this morning.”</p>
<p>Tony quirked an eyebrow. “My five-year-old overrode your programming?”</p>
<p>“She was very persuasive,” Friday said, the AI voice sounding uncharacteristically defensive.</p>
<p>Tony laughed. “Remind me to look at your coding, Fri.”</p>
<p>Pepper sighed. “It’s not funny, Tony. We have rules, and Morgan knows them. I’m not trying to keep her away from her brother, but he needs his own space and privacy, too. She’s supposed to stay here during the night and ask us before leaving during the day. That way we can know she’s not bothering him.”</p>
<p>“She never could,” Tony said. “Pete adores her.”</p>
<p>“Which is why it would be so easy for her to get away with it,” Pepper pointed out. </p>
<p>When they’d moved here from their own place by the lake, they’d sat Morgan down and explained how things were going to work. They had their own rooms that were apart from the others, their own kitchen and living room. Tony and Pepper had a bedroom beside Morgan’s, and there was another that Tony had wanted—and expected—Peter to use. He’d chosen to live in the main accommodation area with everyone else, though.</p>
<p>Tony was a little disappointed, but he accepted that it made sense. He’d been spoiled having so much time with him at The Tool Shed, and he’d looked forward to having that again after his long absence. But Peter's schedule wasn't usually family-friendly—with early mornings out running with Steve and Bucky, late nights with everyone else. Tony also suspected he probably didn't want to intrude on his and Pepper's time together, even though Tony would never mind if he did. </p>
<p>Peter was different now that he was back with them. The things he'd done while he was away, exploring with the Stones, had changed him in the best possible way, though it was sometimes difficult for Tony to see. There were good things, great things—he was happy almost all the time, a smile in place and his voice cheerful and eager with whatever he was doing. He was more confident, too, which Tony supposed made sense with the fact he had now actually raised the dead and traveled in space and time.</p>
<p>It was more the relationships that were a struggle for Tony. The time Peter spent with each of them at the worst moments of their lives had forged a bond between them all. Before that, he’d been close to Tony and Rhodey, growing closer with Steve. Then there had been the aftermath of his time on The Raft and his bond with Bucky. Now he was back, he was close to them all, and it was returned, thanks, in part, to what he had done for them all in their pasts and how it changed their futures.</p>
<p>It wasn’t unusual to see him settled with Wanda and Vision, talking about the planets he’d seen on his travels. He would sit with Bruce and gush over Bruce’s research and how he’d studied it at school, eager to hear the data firsthand. Sam had joined Bucky’s mission to teach Peter to cook, and hours were spent in the vast kitchen together. And Natasha, who Tony never imagined connecting with Peter, was often found sitting at the counter while Peter, Bucky, and Sam cooked when she was at the compound between times with Clint and his family at the farm.</p>
<p>It wasn't that Peter didn't have time for Tony, but it was less now than it had been before. Still, as Tony reminded himself, he had Pepper and Morgan there now and needed to make time for all of them. It was just an adjustment to see Peter independent of him sometimes, even though Peter always made time for them to spend together in the lab, and he'd helped Tony set Friday up. Peter wasn't as experienced at coding as other things, but he'd been eager to learn from Tony, which had been a good experience for them both.</p>
<p> “You should go get her,” Pepper said. “She needs to get cleaned up and eat breakfast.”</p>
<p>“She might already be eating breakfast,” Tony pointed out. “You know Pete won’t be able to resist if she wants to eat with him and the others.”</p>
<p>“Well, if she’s not, invite Peter here for breakfast. I’ll make waffles.”</p>
<p>With a sigh and kiss to Pepper’s cheek, Tony swung his legs around and got out of bed. He stuffed his feet into sneakers since he was going to be walking across the compound and let himself out of their apartment and through the halls to the main area of the living quarters.</p>
<p>Though he expected Peter to be up and about by now, Morgan with him, he passed the bedrooms first, so he decided to check there before checking the common rooms.</p>
<p>He bumped into Rhodey coming out of his room and greeted him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Rhodey asked.</p>
<p>Tony clapped a hand to his chest and feigned affront. “Wow, way to make me feel welcome.”</p>
<p>Rhodey nudged his shoulder with a fist. “You know what I mean. It looks like you fell out of bed a minute ago.”</p>
<p>“Technically, I did. I’m looking for Morgan. Friday says she’s with Pete.”</p>
<p>Rhodey chuckled. “Well, I’ve not seen him around yet, so I’m guessing she’s bunking with him again.”</p>
<p>“Probably.” Tony couldn’t help the fond smile that curled his lips. “I better find out.”</p>
<p>He walked to Peter’s door, Rhodey at his elbow with a wide smile on his face, and knocked then eased it open. Morgan was indeed bunking with Peter. She was curled under the blankets with him, the hood of her unicorn patterned pajamas up and over her head, which was tucked under Peter's chin. Peter was curled around her, his arms held defensively over her, even in his sleep, and a small smile was curling his sleeping lips. </p>
<p>“Damn,” Rhodey whispered. “That’s pretty adorable.” He took his phone from his pocket and snapped a photograph of them. “I’ll send you a copy. It’s a keeper.”</p>
<p>Tony thanked him and then crossed Peter’s room and approached the bed. He could tell Morgan wasn’t sleeping deeply as her brow scrunched when he tugged down her hood and stroked her hair, but Peter was completely out, which was unusual with his enhanced senses.</p>
<p>“Maguna,” he whispered. “Time to rise and shine. Momma wants you back to get cleaned up for breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna,” Morgan grumbled. “I’m playing with Petey.”</p>
<p>Tony laughed. “Technically, you’re snuggling with Petey, and you’re not supposed to. You know the rules. Peter needs his own space. You can’t just creep into his room when he’s sleeping. Nighttime is Peter's private time."</p>
<p>She cracked open one eye and scowled at him. “Peter doesn’t mind.”</p>
<p>Tony rolled his eyes. If Peter did mind, they’d never know because he spoiled Morgan more than anyone else. He wasn’t a complainer anyway, not to any of them, and when it came to Morgan, he was helpless. She could saddle him like a pony and insist he carried her around for a week on his back, and he'd do it, probably even insisting that his saddle was Spider-Man themed.</p>
<p>“Me and Momma mind,” Tony said, making his voice firm. “Come on, up you get.”</p>
<p>He pulled back the blankets and encouraged her to get out of bed. The problem was Peter. Even deeply asleep, he was holding her tight, and when Tony tried to lift his arm, Peter’s hand stuck to the back of her pajamas.</p>
<p>Rhodey, watching from the door, began to laugh at Tony’s predicament, and Morgan looked especially smug that her brother was as invested in keeping her there as she was in staying.</p>
<p>Tony sighed, knowing he had no choice but to wake Peter to get his daughter back. He shook Peter’s shoulder and said, “Pete, wake up, kid. I need my daughter back before my wife comes looking.”</p>
<p>Peter's eyes cracked open, and he blinked drowsily at Tony, then his eyes drifted to Morgan, who was beaming at him.</p>
<p>A grin quirked his lips. “I know I was alone when I went to sleep,” he said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Maguna staged a prison break at dawn and snuck in here,” Tony explained.</p>
<p>Morgan giggled. "I wanted to play, but Peter was sleeping too hard."</p>
<p>Peter lifted his hand, freeing Morgan, and rubbed his eyes. “It’s late?”</p>
<p>“It’s just after eight,” Tony said. “Pepper’s invited you to have waffles with us. Shall I tell her you’re coming?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. That’d be great.”</p>
<p>“No,” Morgan whined. “I want to eat in the big room with everyone else.”</p>
<p>“Not today,” Tony said, knowing Pepper was invested in keeping Morgan’s routine as close to what it was at home as she could. </p>
<p>Morgan grumbled, and Peter tickled her underarm, which cut off her complaints and replaced them with giggles. “You know your momma makes the best waffles anyway, Mo,” he said. “Go get cleaned up so I can, too, and then I’ll come find you.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Morgan said, mood returned to brightness. “Then we can play?”</p>
<p>“Then we can play,” Peter agreed.</p>
<p>Tony heaved Morgan to her feet and led her out of Peter’s room by the hand, passing Rhodey at the door who was watching the scene with amusement.</p>
<p>“The struggles of fatherhood, am I right?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Tony said. “You want waffles, too?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I’ve already eaten. I was coming to get my phone and to see what was keeping Peter in bed so late.” He looked back at Peter and said, “Any reason you were sleeping so hard, Pete? You went to bed early.”</p>
<p>Peter averted his eyes, “I was just tired. Late night.”</p>
<p>Rhodey raised an eyebrow, and Tony shrugged. He was sure there was more of a story there than Peter was sharing, but he figured it would come out in time without him pushing for more.</p>
<p>Tony towed Morgan back to their apartment and led her into her bedroom. “Pick an outfit. I’ll fill the bathtub,” he said, nudging her towards the closet.</p>
<p>"Okay," Morgan said brightly, her disappointment at being pulled away from Peter gone now that she had a promise of more time with him later.</p>
<p>Tony loved being a father, he had from day one, but there was a new, different kind of happiness now that he had both his children under the same roof. He knew it wouldn’t last forever, Pepper was already struggling with Morgan flouting the rules for her own ends, but he was going to enjoy it while he could. When it was over, when their time here was at an end, he didn’t know what was going to happen. Somehow, he couldn’t imagine Peter settling with them at the lake house for good.</p>
<p>That was a thought that he was going to stow away until it had to be faced, though.</p>
<p>He went into the bathroom, turned on the taps, tested the temperature, and then stopped and turned when Pepper called his name from the door.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing her furrowed brow.</p>
<p>She held up her phone, and Tony moved closer to see the image she was displaying. It was the top half of a news article from the trash newsgroup, The Daily Bugle.</p>
<p>He read the headline and gave a short laugh. “Huh. Well, now I know why he was so tired.”</p>
<p>The headline screamed the news like a warning, but Tony had positive feelings about it.</p>
<p>Peter had gone out as Spider-Man again.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Spider-Man Returns! The Menace Is Back!</strong>
</p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p>Peter sat up and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He had text alerts from Ned, which must have come in while he was sleeping. He unlocked the phone and read them, a laugh startling out of him as he wrote his replies.</p>
<p><strong>Ned</strong>: Dude!</p>
<p><strong>Ned</strong>: What did you do?</p>
<p><strong>Ned</strong>: Why didn’t you come see me if you were in Queens?</p>
<p><strong>Peter</strong>: Sorry man. It was last minute and I thought you’d be asleep.</p>
<p><strong>Peter</strong>: How did you know anyway?</p>
<p><strong>Ned</strong>: Dude, you’re a trending topic on Twitter.</p>
<p><strong>Ned</strong>: #SpiderManIsBack</p>
<p>Peter pulled up Twitter and saw the trending list, with Spider-Man at the very top. He tapped the link and saw streams of thousands of tweets using the hashtag, some of them from people he knew but mostly strangers.</p>
<p><strong>@Sparkle_Spirit:  </strong>Spider-Man just saved me from a mugger. Single most amazing moment of my life. He’s so cool and kind. He walked me home after. Couldn’t get a selfie for proof but it REALLY happened. #SpiderManIsBack</p>
<p><strong>@MrFlashThompson: </strong>I saw it with my own eyes! Spider-Man swung right past my window! Pretty sure he was chasing an armed robber or serial killer or alien or something. So cool. #SpiderManIsBack</p>
<p><strong>@MJ_JusticeWarrior: </strong>Sure, Spider-Man is back, that’s great, but he’s only one of The Returned that needs your attention. People need jobs, homes, and financial support. #DemandJusticeForTheReturned #AmericaDoBetter #ICallOnPresidentEllisForChange #SpiderManIsBack </p>
<p><strong>@The_Daily_Bugle:</strong> The Menace Returns! Spider-Man spotted in city after months’ absence. Daily Bugle advises community to prepare for rise in vigilante’s crimes. #SpiderManIsBack</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snorted as he saw the Daily Bugle's tweet—he wouldn’t have expected support from Jameson—and Flash was funny with his total obliviousness. He thought Katie’s tweet was sweet, too, as she’d been just as excited when it came to being rescued. MJ was the best, though, as it was perfectly in character for her to use the hashtag’s audience to call for change.</p>
<p>He was going to have to do something about seeing her. He wondered if contact lenses would work to hide his rainbow eyes; she couldn’t see them the way they were now. He’d talk to Tony about it. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he whispered, realization dawning. “Tony.”</p>
<p>When he'd gone on patrol the night before, he'd not really thought about telling anyone first, used to doing his own thing when traveling. Later, when the thought had occurred to him, he’d not called back as he didn't want anyone tagging along. Patrolling as Spider-Man with Iron Man or War Machine flying around after him would have put a crimp in his plans.</p>
<p>He liked being Spider-Man, helping people, and it had felt important to get back out there to do it. He was both Spider-Man <em>and </em>the Stones now. He needed to balance the two lives. </p>
<p>Tony might be mad that he’d snuck out to do it, though, and if Spider-Man was trending on Twitter, he was going to find out.</p>
<p>It hadn’t been a problem for Peter to get to Queens. He was there in a blink, patrolling a moment later. It had been a good time, but he probably should have told someone what he was going to do.</p>
<p>He set down his phone and climbed out of bed, going into his bathroom to clean up in the shower. The fear he felt under the flowing water was weaker that before now. He'd faced the programming and beat it, but he sometimes felt the after-effects of that trauma left behind. Still, it got easier every time, and one day it would be gone. </p>
<p>When he was clean, he dried off, then went back into the bedroom to get dressed. He stopped before dropping the towel and said, "Hey, Friday, can you make sure I don't get any visitors while I'm getting dress. You know Mo doesn't really get the whole closed-door policy, and I don't want her coming in on me naked."</p>
<p>“I have locked the door, Peter,” she reported. “Morgan is currently occupied with Mrs. Stark, though. She is having her hair braided.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Peter said.</p>
<p>He rifled through his drawers for clean clothes, choosing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that Tony had bought for him, which were more his style that the clothes Steve had bought him.</p>
<p>Dressed, he toweled his hair dry and smoothed it with gel, and then pulled on sneakers. He had Friday unlock the door, then left the room to head to Tony's section of the compound. He passed Bucky on the way, and he got an amused smile when he greeted him, but Bucky moved on before he could ask what was going on.</p>
<p>When he reached Tony’s door, he knocked and entered, getting only a few steps inside before Morgan barreled into his legs. Remembering what Friday had said about her hair, he made a point of tugging the end of her left braid and saying, “Wow, look at your hair.”</p>
<p>She grinned at him. “Momma did it. I’ve got pigtails.”</p>
<p>“They look great,” Peter said. “Do you think your momma can braid mine, too?”</p>
<p>She appraised him and then said, “No. It’s not long enough to braid, but I can put it in elastics so it’s all bunchy.”</p>
<p>"Huh, maybe later," Peter said, already preparing himself for a hairdressing ordeal at his sister's hands and knowing it was his own fault for inviting the suggestion.</p>
<p>Morgan grabbed his hand, and Peter allowed himself to be dragged into the kitchen where Pepper was pouring batter into the waffle iron and Tony was sitting at the table with a Stark Pad in his hands.</p>
<p>They both looked around, and Pepper greeted him with a soft smile as Tony frowned slightly.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Peter said cheerfully.</p>
<p>Tony raised an eyebrow. “Busy night, Spider-Man?”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Peter’s smile faltered. “You heard then.”</p>
<p>Tony smirked. “Friday tracks keywords in social media and news articles. You made the Daily Bugle start shouting and got a segment on CNN to go with your Twitter trend."</p>
<p>Peter’s mouth dropped open. “I was on CNN!”</p>
<p>“It was a puff piece,” Pepper said, her tone reassuring. “They were just talking about your return and showed a few YouTube videos of your antics in the past. There was nothing from last night, though, apart from a few blurry pictures of you swinging around.”</p>
<p>Peter breathed a sigh of relief. As cool as it was that Spider-Man was getting recognition, being seen for the good he was trying to do, it was a bit of a shock to see it happen nationally. He’d always been on the periphery of the superhero world—Titan and the Battle of Earth being the exceptions.</p>
<p>"People are curious, though," Tony said. "They'll be asking who the man behind the mask is."</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “They can ask, but it’s not like they’re going to find out. They can’t track me down to my apartment the way you did since I don’t live there anymore. In fact, they can’t find me at all with the fact I used the Stones to get in and out.”</p>
<p>“About that,” Pepper said. “Do you think that was a good idea, Peter? If you’d been seen with the full rainbow contrail you leave behind you, people would have questions.”</p>
<p>“They would if they saw it,” Peter said. “But they won’t if I don’t let them.”</p>
<p>“You can control it?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Peter grinned. "Yeah, sure. It's kinda easy. I can basically teleport, too. That's what I mostly did in space since people would have questions out there if they saw me. I only do the light show when I'm proving a point or—"</p>
<p>“Or showing off and trying to turn your old man’s hair even more grey?” Tony suggested.</p>
<p>Peter grinned. “Maybe…”</p>
<p>Pepper laughed, leaning against the side of the counter. When Tony turned incredulous eyes on her, she placed a hand on her chest and said, “How’s life on the flip side, honey? Now you know how I felt all those years you were running around as Iron Man and leaving me behind to worry about you.”</p>
<p>Tony grumbled about it being different, but the laugh lines around his eyes were pronounced.</p>
<p>“What’s telepork?” Morgan asked.</p>
<p>“Teleport,” Peter corrected. “It means I can use my magic to go from one place to another without people seeing me move.”</p>
<p>She clapped her hands. “Show me! Show me!”</p>
<p>Peter chanced a glance at Pepper, who nodded, then he winked at his sister and moved from her side to the corner of the room, hanging from the ceiling. Morgan jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly, and then she squealed as Peter moved back in the blink of an eye to stand behind her. He put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who."</p>
<p>“Petey!”</p>
<p>“Yep.” He turned his eyes back on Tony. “No one saw me coming or going, and no one can see who I am in the mask. There’s like zero risk of me being outed. It’s even safer now than it was before I had the Stones.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Okay, I see your point. I wish you'd have told me you were going, though. Why didn't you?"</p>
<p>Before Peter could answer, Pepper placed her hands on Tony’s shoulders and said, “Well, honey, I’m guessing it’s something to do with the fact that Spider-Man patrolling with Iron Man flying after him would have drawn more attention than Spider-Man alone.”</p>
<p>Tony scoffed. "I think a worldwide trending topic and a piece on CNN is too much attention already." He fixed his eyes on Peter. "Is that it? You didn't want me coming along?"</p>
<p>Peter rubbed the side of his nose. “Honestly, that was a part of it, but I also didn’t really think to tell anyone until I was already there. I guess I got used to doing things on my own when I was traveling. I’m sorry. I’ll tell you next time.”</p>
<p>Tony opened his mouth to answer, eyes narrowed, and Pepper spoke up again. “That makes sense, Peter. You spent all that time alone, doing your own thing without anyone else to think about, so it’s natural that you’d be used to doing it now.” She squeezed Tony’s shoulder a little tighter than was necessary. “Right, honey?”</p>
<p>“Right,” Tony said with forced cheer. “If you want to tell us you’re heading out next time, that’d be great, but you don’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you,” Peter promised, feeling there was more involved here than he was aware of.</p>
<p>Perhaps Tony was struggling still with the fact Peter had gone from scared of his own power and dealing with immortality to kidnapped then catatonic followed by months away while he traveled in space, time, and on other planes.</p>
<p>Pepper opened the waffle iron and used a fork to lift the browned treats onto a plate then said, “Okay, breakfast is ready. Everyone sit down.”</p>
<p>Morgan directed Peter into the chair beside him, sitting close enough that their elbows were brushing, and Tony took the platter and dished up the breakfast.</p>
<p>Peter cut off a piece of waffle, topped it with a blueberry, and dipped it in strawberry syrup, amused when Morgan perfectly imitated him.</p>
<p>He'd never had a sibling before, though he'd wanted one, a big family, and now he had it. In Morgan, he had a little sister he adored and wanted to protect at all costs. In Rhodey, he had an uncle that he knew he could go to with any problem; in Bucky and Steve, he had brothers that he knew would fight to protect him the way he would them; and in Tony, he had a father again.</p>
<p>The next time he went to see May and Ben, he was going to tell them all about the new people he loved. He thought they would be happy to know that he wasn’t alone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s Saturday! The wait for this has been tough. I got spoiled being able to share the story with you all twice a week. <br/>In case you missed it, I posted a one-shot prequel (kinda) of Morgan’s view of the return and her first meeting with Peter. It’s called Coming Home At Last, and it's the last of the prequels. From now on, bonus scenes and outtakes will be set in the existing timeline of the series. I plan to post lots more of these outtakes/scenes for the series, so it might be a good idea to subscribe to the series so you get alerts. The one I am hoping to have finished in time to post next Wednesday is the continuation of Morgan's birthday party from Who Am I? – I’m Spider-Man that some of you asked for. <br/>Thank you so much Rjcarreno77 for pre-reading and Russetmoth2786 who has created a YouTube</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF8h5F5zSDjQpXEgwzVMrfYA1OR95lxpG">Playlist</a>
</p>
<p>for this series.<br/>I’m done rambling. I hope you enjoy the chapter xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter dropped down onto the couch beside Bucky and ran a hand through his hair, destroying his carefully gelled style and releasing the curls.</p>
<p>“Rough morning, bud?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>Peter grinned. “Kinda. I love hanging with Mo, I really do, but I’m kinda wiped.”</p>
<p>“I’m starting to think she’s got more energy than you, Queens,” Steve said from Bucky’s other side. “I didn’t think that was possible.”</p>
<p>Peter laughed. “Honestly, me either. I’ll be fine, though. I just need a minute. And maybe a nap.”</p>
<p>Bucky tousled Peter's hair and grinned as he made a face. He loved this easy contact he had with Peter now, the bond that was on both sides instead of just his as it had been when he guided a catatonic Peter through the days. He also enjoyed seeing him play with Tony’s daughter.</p>
<p>Bucky hadn’t spent much time with Morgan himself, apart from at meals when she charmed her parents into eating in the main kitchen with the rest of them. He liked her, though, thought she was sweet, and the obvious adoration she and Peter felt for each other was nice to observe.</p>
<p>"Where is your play buddy now?" Natasha asked, turning her eyes from the TV, which was playing a news channel.</p>
<p>“Home-schooling,” Peter said. “Tony and Pepper aren’t enrolling her in kindergarten until summer, but they want to get her prepared. It’s good for her—she’s got the brains of both her parents, so she needs to be challenged. She’s not happy that I’m not doing it, too, though.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing about school?” Steve asked, leaning around Bucky to look at Peter.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “I have no idea. The Returned for my class are home-schooling until summer but don't think I can just slip into that life with them. I had it all mapped out before—school, graduation, college, career—but everything is different now. I’ve got the Stones, which is a whole other responsibility. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to run out of time to do it. The Stones say there’s things we can do about aging, so I don't end up wrinkly and ancient if I don't want to—which I definitely don't. Can you imagine how gross I’d look in two-hundred years? Ugh. Maybe I’ll take a while to settle into life with the Stones, a few years, and then go to school somewhere else. Or test into college. I’ve not decided anything.”</p>
<p>An awkward silence fell over the room, and Bucky wondered if Steve and Natasha were also thinking about the idea of Peter being alive and alone in two centuries. They’d all be gone then, just memories and maybe headstones in a graveyard to visit. Would Peter make new friends, build a new family, or would he be alone without them?</p>
<p>Natasha turned her assessing eyes from Peter and turned up the volume of the news with the remote. It was playing the segment on Spider-Man’s return that had been showing almost every hour all morning.</p>
<p>Peter looked up at the TV, and a small smile quirked his lips. "You know, I wanted this once. After the craziness in Germany, I wanted to be an Avenger more than anything. And yeah, I did think about seeing my face—or the mask, at least—on the news while they talked about the missions we'd gone on. Then Tony offered me a spot on the team, and I realized I didn't want it anymore. It felt more important to be on the ground in Queens, taking care of the little guy." He snorted. "Now, I've got the Stones, and I'm taking care of the universe."</p>
<p>“How do you feel about that?” Steve asked. “It’s a lot of responsibility.”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. “You saw the BARF simulation—I knew what I was doing when I accepted and embraced the Stones. Before that, it was intimidating, scary, but now it feels like I can handle it. When I was traveling, seeing all those planets and people, I realized that the universe is full of little guys to take care of. Even with how I felt about it before, it’s what I want to do now, and that’s what matters.”</p>
<p>Bucky stared at the kid sitting beside him, his solemn face and rainbow eyes, and marveled at his strength. Bucky couldn’t imagine handling that kind of responsibility and power, yet Peter was embracing it.</p>
<p>He wondered if that was, in part, the Stones influencing him. They'd all seen what Power was capable of. He didn't like the idea of Peter being browbeaten into it, but he couldn't deny the pride he felt in the evidence of just how incredible a person Peter was. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve got a question,” Peter said, apropos of nothing. “Do you think contact lenses would hide the crazy eyes?”</p>
<p>Natasha considered. “I think it’s worth a try.”</p>
<p>“Awesome,” Peter said. “I passed the colors off as custom contacts a few times when I was traveling, but the person I want to see is <em>not </em>going to buy that if I tell her.”</p>
<p>“Pete’s got a girl!” Rhodey said gleefully, approaching them from behind and grinning. “And you didn’t tell us because…?”</p>
<p>Color flushed Peter’s cheeks, but his voice was steady as he replied. “She’s a friend, that’s all. I did like her, yeah, but that’s obviously out now. It’s not like I have a future with anyone, and I’d be hiding too much to even have a casual relationship with her for a little while. I just want to see her, is all.”</p>
<p>Natasha nodded. “Then let’s try contact lenses. I’ve got some in my room. What color were your eyes before?”</p>
<p>“Brown,” Peter replied.</p>
<p>Steve frowned. “You have colored contact lenses in your room, Nat? Why?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “I’m a spy, Steve.”</p>
<p>Bucky snorted. “Even I worked that out, Steve.”</p>
<p>Natasha smirked and got up and slipped out of the room. Peter took out his phone and tapped the screen, the keys clicking as he composed a text.</p>
<p>Natasha came back, and she gestured Peter up and pointed to the door. “Go wash your hands first.”</p>
<p>Peter nodded eagerly and darted out of the room. When he came back, he bounced to her side in front of the mirror. Natasha unscrewed the small case and said, “Put it on the tip of your finger, and use your other hand to pull up the eyelid.”</p>
<p>Peter obeyed, and, with Natasha’s guidance, slipped the lens in place. He blinked a few times and said, “I don’t feel it the way I expected.”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t,” Natasha said. “Try the other.”</p>
<p>Peter put the left lens in place and checked his reflection. “Whoa. That’s weird. They’re not quite the same color they were before, but it’s close enough.” He peered closer. “You can’t see the colors still, can you?”</p>
<p>Natasha tilted his chin and examined him closely. “No. You just look a little bright-eyed, like you’re excited about something.”</p>
<p>“That works,” Peter said. “I am excited.”   </p>
<p>“So, you’re heading out to see her soon?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>Peter's phone beeped with a message which he checked and said, "I'm going now. Well, I'm going to meet Ned, and we'll call MJ when I get there."</p>
<p>Natasha smiled. “A surprise?”</p>
<p>Peter shook his head jerkily. “No, no, no. MJ doesn’t do surprises. I’ll just find Ned and then see if she wants to join us.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t like surprises?” Bucky asked.</p>
<p>Peter frowned. “MJ doesn’t seem to like anyone or anything much, at least she doesn’t show it. She’s really passionate about causes and politics, but people… She’s hard to read. I think she likes me; she talks to me sometimes, at least. Mostly she reads and sketches people in crisis. I give her a lot of material.”</p>
<p>They all laughed, and Peter said. "When Tony appears, can you tell him I've got into the city for the afternoon? I'd go tell him, but if Morgan hears I’m taking off…”</p>
<p>“Tantrum?” Steve suggested.</p>
<p>Peter nodded. “Probably. Best not to find out.”</p>
<p>He checked the mirror again, fixing his hair, which made Bucky smirk as Peter was taking more care with his appearance than usual. It made Bucky think this girl he was hoping to see really was more than a friend.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   </p>
<p>Peter gave them all a wave and then disappeared.</p>
<p>There was a stunned silence that Steve broke. "I guess that's the teleporting Tony was talking about."</p>
<p>“Do you ever get used to that stuff?” Natasha asked. “Him flying and the eyes and the whole sentient Infinity Stones thing?”</p>
<p>“And the raising from the dead,” Bucky said. “Don’t forget about that.”</p>
<p>Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“No,” Steve said. “You really don’t. But it’s Queens, so you just find yourself accepting it as part of him. Besides, after everything that’s happened since the second snap, what’s going on now is the easy stuff. We’re happy, he’s happy, you and Vision are back, and he’s got a handle on everything else. This, life, is good.”</p>
<p>Bucky smiled, “Yeah, it is.”</p>
<p>He turned his attention back to the news, watching the old footage of Peter catching a speeding SUV before it hit a bus, and then looked around as Tony came into the room, face thunderous.</p>
<p>“Uh, what’s going on, Tone?” Rhodey asked.</p>
<p>“Fury just passed security at the gate,” he said. “He wants to see Peter and the rest of us. I guess the CNN and Twitter thing stirred him up.”</p>
<p>“Well, he’s going to have to wait for Pete because he just left to go into the city to see his friends,” Rhodey said. “And we’re not calling him back for Fury. Kid needs time with people his own age.”</p>
<p>Tony frowned. “True, but that means we’re dealing with Fury alone until he gets back.”</p>
<p>Steve smirked. “Well, he’s welcome to come sit down and watch TV with us, but we can’t possibly talk about Queens without him actually here to join in.”</p>
<p>Tony raised an eyebrow. “When did you get so sneaky, Cap?”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. "About the same time Queens saved the universe. Fury wasn't on that battlefield, he had no active part in what came after until Peter recruited him to deal with Ross, so we don’t owe him anything.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “And if he’s sticking around, I think we should have a Harry Potter marathon. Queens says the movies aren’t as good as the books, but they’re not bad. Besides, it might get Wanda and Vision out of their room to spend some time with us.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled wickedly. "Sounds good. I'll go meet Fury, and you can get the movies lined up." He strode from the room, and Steve grabbed the remote from Natasha.</p>
<p>Bucky settled in his seat, anticipating the enjoyment of a thwarted Fury that was coming, and then hid his grin behind a hand as Tony strolled back, tailed by Fury whose shrewd eye was darting around. He came to a stop and said, “Where’s Spider-Man? I need to talk to you all together.”</p>
<p>“He just left,” Steve said innocently. “But he shouldn’t be gone too long. You’re welcome to stay and wait with us. We’re about to watch a movie.”</p>
<p>Fury scowled but took a seat on the lone armchair and said, "He won't be long?"</p>
<p>“Not long at all,” Rhodey lied smoothly. “And you’ll enjoy the movies. You like Harry Potter, right?”</p>
<p>Fury’s lips pressed into a thin line, and Bucky turned a laugh into a cough. Steve started the movie, and Bucky relaxed in his seat, preparing for an enjoyable afternoon with friends and a defeated spy boss.  </p>
<p>xXx</p>
<p>The moment Ned's front door opened, there was a cry of happiness, and then Peter was enveloped in Mrs. Leeds' ample embrace.</p>
<p>“Peter!” she gushed. “Oh, it’s so good to see you. Ned missed you so much. We all missed you. How are you?” She released him and held him at arms’ length. “We’re all so sorry about May. I can’t imagine what you must have gone through coming back to find she was gone. But you’re with a good family now, yes? They take care of you?”</p>
<p>“Geez, Mom, let him breathe,” Ned said behind her.</p>
<p>Peter shot him a grateful look, then said, “Thank you, Mrs. Leeds. The people I’m with take really good care of me.” No one could possibly do more for him than his new family had.</p>
<p>She patted his cheek and smiled fondly. “That’s great. You deserve a good home. Mr. Leeds and I did discuss you coming to stay here, but Ned said you are happy where you are.”</p>
<p>Peter felt heat fill his cheeks at the show of kindness. He’d not known Ned’s parents had discussed taking him in. If the situation was different—if there were no Stones—he might have wanted it. He could have gone back to school with Ned, patrolled as Spider-Man still. But things weren’t different. He had the Stones and felt like he needed to be with his Avengers family. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, his voice filled with the gratitude he felt. “I am okay now, though.”</p>
<p>She smiled. “Good. What are you and Ned going to do with your afternoon?”</p>
<p>“We’re meeting MJ at Delmar’s and then going to the park,” Ned said.</p>
<p>Peter raised an eyebrow. “You’ve already spoken to MJ?”</p>
<p>He nodded eagerly. “Yeah. I didn’t tell her you were coming, which is probably why I had to turn on the full charm to get her to come, but she agreed eventually.”</p>
<p>“Ned! MJ hates surprises!” Peter said, face stricken. “She’s not going to be happy when I show up, too.”</p>
<p>“Dude, she’s not seen you in months—or years, I guess. She’s going to be so happy to see you. She’ll flip.”</p>
<p>“Flip is the word!” Peter said.</p>
<p>“I think Peter’s right, Neddie,” his mom said. “I don’t think a surprise is a good idea.”</p>
<p>Ned waved an airy hand. “It’ll be great. I’m invested now. Don’t take this away from me.”</p>
<p>Peter groaned. He knew he wasn’t going to win this fight, not even with Mrs. Leeds on his side. Ned got something locked in his head and became immovable. Peter was going to have to deal with MJ’s anger. He hoped she didn’t punch him. </p>
<p>Ned beamed. “We’ve got to go anyway, or we’re going to be late.”</p>
<p>“Definitely don’t want that,” Peter muttered.</p>
<p>Mrs. Leeds kissed Ned’s cheek, leaving him to wipe away the lipstick she left behind, hugged Peter, then they were out the door and on their way.</p>
<p>They wandered along the streets of Queens, and Peter resisted the urge to look around again as he had the night before on patrol. Ned was chattering away about everything and nothing, and he wanted to give him his attention. Only when they passed Peter and May’s old apartment block did he look up at the window of what had been his bedroom and feel a small twist in his stomach.</p>
<p>Tony had said he’d kept the apartment, so Peter could go there anytime, pick up his stuff, but he didn’t feel ready for that yet. The place was steeped in memories of May and Ben, and the last time he’d been there, on the Soul Plane, it had been with them. Being there alone would be hard.</p>
<p>They turned the corner, and Peter spotted MJ standing outside Delmar's on the opposite end of the block.  She was leaning against the wall with her nose in a paperback book. Peter felt a thrill of nerves. Unless he was very wrong, he was about to be torn off a strip for disappearing. He’d ghosted on Ned, too, but Ned was way more forgiving than MJ.   </p>
<p>Ned hurried the pace, clearly unaware he was leading Peter to the gallows, and called MJ’s name when they were close.</p>
<p>She looked up, and her eyes widened when they fell on Peter. He raised his hand in a half-hearted wave and smiled. She tucked the book in her bag and crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“Yep,” Peter said quietly. “I’m dead.”</p>
<p>They reached her, and Ned, oblivious to the mood of the situation, said, "Look who I found! Peter stopped by!"</p>
<p>“I can see that," MJ said darkly. "But it's weird. It looks like Peter Parker, but I thought he was dead, or spirited off the planet, or maybe he was the one person who didn’t come back. I can’t think of any other reason for it to have been <em>months</em> since we all came back and I’d not heard from him.”</p>
<p>Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, MJ, I’m sorry. I should have called you, but things were so crazy for so long. I can’t really explain it all, which isn’t fair, I know, but it wasn’t that I didn’t care.”</p>
<p>The truth was things were so crazy at first that Peter hadn’t called anyone. And then when he’d connected with Ned, he’d planned to call MJ next, but then the whole thing with Ross had happened. It wasn’t like things were less crazy after that.</p>
<p>He’d messed up, though.</p>
<p>“You should have called,” she said. “But I’m sure you have a really good excuse. You were part of that epic battle Captain America talked about on the news, so there were probably all kinds of trauma after."</p>
<p>Peter’s mouth dropped open. “Battle? Captain America? Me? Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>She smirked. “Well, Spider-Man had to be there, and you’re Spider-Man. That’s what the whole Stark internship was about, right? And Tony Stark would not ignore a soldier he could use to stack the odds in his favor just because he’s only sixteen. There’s just <em>no</em> way.”</p>
<p>“Tony didn’t choose to have me there!” Peter said angrily.</p>
<p>Ned buried his face in his hands. “Dude, secret identity.”</p>
<p>Peter’s face fell. “Damn. Okay. Yeah, you’re right. I’m Spider-Man. How did you know?”</p>
<p>“You suck at keeping secrets. Ned isn’t nearly as stealth as he thinks when you’re talking about it. Every time you disappear unexpectedly, Spider-Man shows up. You’re a terrible liar. And really, what else would you be doing with Tony Stark?”</p>
<p>“They do science and engineering, too,” Ned said. “Peter helps him work on his suits, and Mr. Stark built Peter’s suit with all these safeguards in place to protect him. I’m sure he didn’t want him at that fight.”</p>
<p>MJ smirked. “Sure, he didn't. So, were you seriously hurt?”</p>
<p>"Only a little," Peter lied. "And Tony didn't want me fighting. It was out of his hands. A wizard took me there, and the whole battle was crazy, so we needed every fighter we could get."</p>
<p>MJ frowned. “I’ll take that with a pinch of hero-worshiping Parker salt. Either way, you should have called.” </p>
<p>“I should,” Peter agreed. “I’m sorry. And I know you probably don’t need to hear this, but Spider-Man has to be a secret. You can’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Since you were a part of a battle that saved the world, I’ll not punch you for being dumb enough to think I’d tell anyone. I’ll just say thank you on behalf of the world and buy you lunch.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to do that,” Peter said. “I’ve got money. I can buy you lunch.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your money, Parker,” she said. “I have my own.”</p>
<p>Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked into Delmar’s with her head held high.</p>
<p>Peter groaned. “That was awful.”</p>
<p>Ned shrugged. “I think you got off lightly. I don’t think it would have gone any better if she’d known you were coming, except maybe she’d have more time to prepare insults. Besides, she knows about Spider-Man now, so that’s one less secret for you to keep. And she’s not going to tell anyone; she doesn’t speak to anyone apart from us.”</p>
<p>“That’s true,” Peter said, feeling slightly appeased.</p>
<p>Maybe it was good that she knew about Spider-Man. It wasn’t a bad thing, at least. As long as she didn’t find out about the Stones, and there was no reason she would as long as Ned kept quiet, it would all be okay.</p>
<p>He and Ned went into the deli and were greeted with an excited, “Dios mío! Peter Parker!”</p>
<p>Peter rushed to the counter and shook Mr. Delmar's extended hand. He'd obviously not been one of the snapped as his hair and beard were almost fully grey now, and there were new lines on his face. He looked pleased to see Peter, though, and Peter felt the same. Mr. Delmar had been a staple of his life with May and Ben, and it was great to see him again.</p>
<p>“Look who else is here,” Mr. Delmar said, pointing to the end of the counter where a fat cat was curled up in a ball.</p>
<p>Peter gaped. “Murph? No way! How old is he now?”</p>
<p>“He’s seventeen,” Mr. Delmar said proudly. “And I swear he missed you. He perked up whenever someone ordered extra pickles, and then was sulky the rest of the day when it wasn’t you.”</p>
<p>“Aww, Murph,” Peter said, striding towards the cat and rubbing his fluffy head. “I missed you too, buddy.”</p>
<p>Murph opened his eyes and lifted his face to Peter. Peter was no judge of emotion in cats, but he thought he saw a little happy kitty smile as Murph leaned into his hand and began to purr.</p>
<p>“So, a number five with extra pickles, or has five years away changed your tastes?” Mr. Delmar asked.</p>
<p>“Definitely not,” Peter said. “A number five would be perfect, and can you smush it down real flat?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Mr. Delmar said. “And what can I get you two?”</p>
<p>MJ and Ned placed their orders, and Peter tickled Murph's chin as he raised his head, and his purrs increased.</p>
<p>Even though he was sure MJ was going to need more than an afternoon to get past her anger at him, Peter was happy. He was with his friends, he was about to have the best sandwich in Queens, and he was able to see Mr. Delmar and Murph again.</p>
<p>Even though this wasn't where he lived anymore, Queens would always be his real home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… A little more fluff. Did you enjoy it? Fury is there now, of course, so we have a little plot on the way. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Clowns or Midgets xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Update Day! The week moves so slow for me when I can only update once. I did post an additional scene to Who Am I? I’m Spider-Man though. It’s the extension of the birthday party that some of you wanted. I also posted a fun one-shot called A Day In The Life. <br/>Rjcarreno77 did a great pre-read of this chapter for me, so I can post something I’m happy with. Story V is still slow going, but I think my lifestyle is having an impact on that, too. I have made plans to get my ass in gear for November, though, so hopefully, that'll help. However long it takes, however tough, I will finish this series, though, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “You know, I don’t like to be kept waiting,” Fury said through his teeth as the Chamber of Secrets led into its second hour.</p><p>“Shh…” Morgan said. “I’m watching.”</p><p>Tony smirked and hugged his daughter a little closer.  She’d joined them halfway through Sorcerer’s Stone, when her home-school session with Pepper was over, and she'd quickly settled between Tony and Rhodey on the couch, her head on Tony's lap and her feet on Rhodey's.</p><p>“I’m here on the President’s orders,” Fury said.</p><p>Tony held up a hand. “You heard the kid. She’s watching. If you want to talk, we can go into one of the conference rooms and get it done. Obviously, we can’t talk about Peter without him here, but you managed with just us as Avengers for years, so you know how it works.” He looked around. “Cap, you want to hear what the director has to say to us?”</p><p>Steve smirked. “Absolutely. Whatever you need, Director.”</p><p>“I was sent to speak to you <em>all</em>,” Fury said pointedly. “Spider-Man is one of you. And I don’t want to have the same conversation twice. I’ll wait.”</p><p>“Fine,” Tony said. “Then wait in silence. This is my daughter’s home, and she’s watching her movie.”</p><p>Morgan giggled, and Fury glared down at his lap.</p><p>Rhodey was concerned about what Fury wanted, especially as it was apparently reliant on Peter being there to hear it. Rhodey wasn't worried that Fury would be able to force Peter to do something he didn't want to because Peter was not the person he met after the battle who would have bowed to Fury's wishes. What he'd done, what he'd been through, had turned a sixteen-year-old kid into a man. Or perhaps it was that he was more than just a man.</p><p>Sometimes, when Rhodey looked into Peter’s rainbow eyes, he saw more than a person he loved. He saw the ancient power of the Stones in the young face. Other times, Peter would grin or make a silly joke, and he’d be a kid again. Rhodey loved both versions of him and would do anything for him.</p><p>Though Rhodey had worried when Peter embraced the Stones and left to travel and explore, he saw now that it was the right thing for him to do as it had made him who he was—perhaps who he was always supposed to be. </p><p>They settled into the movie again, Rhodey placing his hand on Morgan's fluffy slipper-encased feet, and relaxing until there was an interruption in the form of Peter appearing out of thin air on the other side of the room. Morgan scrambled up to greet him and scold him for sneaking off without saying goodbye.</p><p>“What did you just do?” Fury asked, jumping to his feet.</p><p>Peter tried for innocence. “What do you mean? I just got home, Director.”</p><p>Morgan swung on Peter’s hand and said. “Petey can telepork.”</p><p>“He can teleport,” Fury stated. “Like flying wasn’t enough. And what happened to your eyes?”</p><p>“Contacts,” Natasha replied, reaching into her pocket and tossing Peter the contact lens case. He caught it and went to the mirror to remove them, turning back with his familiar rainbow irises shining.</p><p>“Thanks, Nat,” he said with a grin, then turned his attention to Fury. “What are you doing here, Director?”</p><p>"I came because I needed to speak to you all," he said. "And I have been waiting for a long time."</p><p>Peter frowned. “How long?”</p><p>“Three hours,” Fury stated. “And I’m guessing you didn’t know I was waiting?”</p><p>Before Peter could answer, Steve spoke up. “He was with his friends, so we didn’t think it was fair to drag him back. How did it go, Queens?”</p><p>“It was great!” Peter said eagerly. “We got the best sandwiches in Queens from Mr. Delmar and hung out at the park. MJ eventually gave me a break and stopped punishing me for ghosting on her, which was a relief. Oh, and she knows I’m Spider-Man.”</p><p>“A civilian knows about you?” Fury growled.</p><p>Peter grinned. “I wouldn’t exactly call MJ a civilian, not to her face anyway. But yeah, she knows. She figured it out ages ago, apparently. She's got no idea about the Stones, though, and I don't plan on telling her. If she knew…" A small line formed between his eyes. "She'd want me to do more, I think, and I'm not sure how I can. Do you know what's happening to many of The Returned? They've come back to no homes, no jobs, families falling apart. It's crazy. And the government isn't doing anywhere near enough to help them. It's so messed up."</p><p>Fury cleared his throat. "As interesting as this is, I have already spent more time here than I planned. I come on behalf of the President, and I need to speak to you all privately."</p><p>Tony assessed him a moment and then said, “Maguna, you want to go finish the movie with Momma? We’ve got to talk about some boring grown-up stuff here.”</p><p>“Can Petey come?” she asked, fixing a pleading look on her brother.</p><p>“I need to speak to Spider-Man, too,” Fury interjected.</p><p>“Sorry, Mo,” Peter said. “I guess I’m an honorary grown-up today, so I have to talk boring stuff, too. I'll come find you for dinner, though."</p><p>Morgan pouted but gave Peter a brief hug and left the room, her footsteps plodding. Peter dropped into her former spot between Tony and Rhodey.</p><p>Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, earning him a scowl, and then he turned his attention to Fury and said, “So, what do you want?”</p><p>“I am here because I was sent by the President,” Fury said, then paused as if waiting for a reaction from them. Receiving none, he went on. “He has a job for you.”</p><p>“Do we need to save the world again?” Tony asked. “Because we’re still kinda tired from the last time we did it. Maybe send someone else.”</p><p>Fury narrowed his visible eye. “The kid wasn’t wrong about The Returned. People are not settling happily into their old lives. The President and his advisors believe we need something to bring their focus back to the positives of what happened instead of just the negative consequences.”</p><p>"The positives?" Peter asked, his tone mild but his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Fury nodded. “The positives being that they <em>are</em> back. We want you to present yourselves for a press conference and award ceremony. All that were involved in the Battle of Earth, as they're calling it, need to accept the accolades for what they did in order to boost public morale."</p><p>Tension in the room ratcheted up, but Peter was the first to speak. “So basically, and correct me if I’m wrong, you want the Avengers to line up and get gold stars for saving the world to remind people that they all could have died so should be grateful for what they got instead of what they’re missing—which are basic human rights?”</p><p>Fury glared at him a moment. “That’s not the slant I’d have put on it, but essentially, yes. We want to show people what they do have.”</p><p>"Ahhh." Peter nodded. "In that case, boy, am I glad I'm not an Avenger since that sounds like a load of crap."</p><p>Tony nudged his shoulder. “Hey, kid, you’re an Avenger. Are you forgetting our little ceremony in the depths of space? I made you one of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, then you cinched in when you saved the universe,” Steve added.</p><p>Peter looked pleased, but he quickly turned his attention back to Fury and said, “In that case, as an Avenger, I’m saying no. I’m not lining up for my gold star—”</p><p>“Medal of Honor,” Fury interjected.</p><p>“Sure, that too,” Peter said dismissively. "But it's still a hard no from me. People need real help, not a guilt trip on what could have happened to stop them complaining now."</p><p>“Agreed,” Tony said, and the others in the room nodded and murmured agreement.</p><p>“I’m not going to stand up and smile for the cameras if people are suffering,” Wanda stated. “I saw enough of that in my home country.”</p><p>“I will not have a part of it,” Vision added.</p><p>Fury looked from face to face, his scowl deepening, and then a glint came into his eye, and he said, "You know, this could be your way to create change."</p><p>“How?” Rhodey asked.</p><p>"Well, you'd be on stage with the President and representatives of the United Nations, and you have influence. If you speak to them, they will listen. After all, the world owes you a debt."</p><p>Tony snorted. “Not for the first time. We’ve been owed before, but that was forgotten, and we were landed with the Accords that tore us apart and put shackles on us.”</p><p>“Some of us were hunted for two years,” Steve added.</p><p>Fury’s eyes moved between Tony, Rhodey, Vision, and Natasha. “You were happy to sign those Accords, and it was not without good reason. Are you forgetting Ultron?”</p><p>“No,” Tony growled. “I will never forget Ultron. I know what I did.”</p><p>“<em>We</em> did,” Bruce corrected.</p><p>Tony shot him a small smile and then went on. “I accept the blame for Ultron; that was my fault completely. I learned from it, changed and accepted the responsibility that came with it. I signed the Accords because I thought we needed to be overseen. I proved that with Ultron. Also, I didn’t want to be forced to retire and leave the world vulnerable to the threat I knew would come. The threat came.”</p><p>Peter leaned closer to his side, a small line between his eyes, and Tony put an arm around him.  </p><p>“The threat came,” Fury agreed. “And you defeated it together, eventually.”</p><p>“No,” Bucky said. “Peter did. The rest of us were just doing our best not to die.</p><p>“And if Queens doesn’t want a part of this, none of us do,” Steve added.</p><p>Fury smirked. “I thought you of all people would want this, Rogers. You too, Sergeant Barnes. You have the most to gain, after all."</p><p>Steve looked suspicious. “How do you work that out?”</p><p>“Well, Sergeant Barnes is currently on the good side of the President, following events in Wakanda and here, but he’s still vulnerable to the United Nations’ opinions.”</p><p>Peter leaned forward and spoke in a growl that sounded a lot like Power was seeping through. "Bucky was part of the reason Thanos was defeated. If the United Nations aren't happy with him, they can go to hell."</p><p>Fury raised an eyebrow. “He was, and President Ellis sees that. What I am saying is that, with the weight of the United States and Avengers behind him, President Ellis would be able to grant him a full pardon for his crimes as the Winter Soldier which would be accepted by the United Nations.”</p><p>Bucky and Steve exchanged a look, and Bucky’s lips pressed into a thin line.</p><p>“Changed your mind, Sergeant?” Fury asked.</p><p>“No,” Bucky said. “I’m still not doing it unless Peter wants to.”</p><p>Peter sagged back and bit his lip. Rhodey could see the battle being waged in him. If he did this, they all would, and Bucky would get his pardon. But they would also be publicly putting their support behind Ellis. Peter had arranged for him to take power again with what he’d done to Ross, but that didn’t mean he agreed with him politically—he clearly didn’t agree with his treatment of The Returned.</p><p>“Queens?” Steve prompted, though he looked uncomfortable, too.</p><p>Peter nodded, a distant look in his eyes. “I’m sixteen,” he said eventually. "Sure, I've got the Stones, but I'm essentially powerless in the real world. I can't make a difference in the lives of other people that came back. But…" He glanced around the room at them all. "You guys can. <em>If </em>anyone does want to do this, you could weight it in your favor as… advisors.”</p><p>Tony chuckled. “Smart, Pete.”</p><p>“What are you suggesting?” Fury asked, his cunning eye narrowed and fixed on Peter.</p><p>Peter turned to Tony. “Before Thanos, you were working on changing the Accords to ease the restrictions and bring the others back, right?”</p><p>Tony chanced a glance at Steve and nodded. “I was.”</p><p>“You <em>were</em>?” Steve asked, eyes wide. “Why?”</p><p>“Not because my feelings had changed back then, Cap,” Tony said. “But because I knew that a big fight was coming, and I wanted people able to face it when it did. What are you thinking, Pete?”</p><p>“You’re used to dealing with politicians and bureaucracy; you know that world. Do you think your voices are enough to be heard to make real change happen?"</p><p>Tony considered a moment and then said, “Honestly, I don’t know. Ellis isn’t exactly a strong personality or leader. He had Ross to all his dirty work as Secretary of State. He’d have to stand on his own two feet and make the decisions.”</p><p>“He can do that,” Fury growled. “Spider-Man isn’t the only one that came back different.”</p><p>“Technically, I didn’t come back different. It’s because of the…” Peter began, and then shrugged and said, “Okay, sure. Back on topic. Do you really think Ellis can make the changes if he had people helping?”</p><p>“He can,” Fury said. “He’s starting already. Don’t forget, kid, it’s not been that long since you spirited Ross away to outer space, giving Ellis a chance to step back in.”</p><p>Peter looked around. "I don't know about this stuff. I know you've all got powerful voices, and we've got a chance, but… What do you think, Rhodey?"</p><p>Rhodey was surprised that Peter was asking him, out of them all, but perhaps it was something to do with his military career. Peter might believe Rhodey knew the facets of power in a way the others didn’t. Technically, he wasn’t wrong. Many of them had followed orders in their work—Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Natasha—but Rhodey had stayed with it, even with the superhero thing. He knew how facets of power worked.</p><p>And he did think they had a chance to create change. Ellis was back in power and building his reputation and support base. Perhaps they could lead him to make the right changes by using their influence to support him. If he didn’t do right, they could use their voices to stand against him. Public opinion for the Avengers had never been stronger than it was now, so Ellis would do a lot to keep their support.</p><p>“You know, I think it could work,” he said, and then shot Fury an assessing look. “We can use our voices and influence to support Ellis while he makes these changes, and we can do the opposite if he doesn’t step up.”</p><p>"Is that a threat, Colonel Rhodes?" Fury asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Peter said before Rhodey could answer. “It’s a fact. Everyone here—those that have actual influence anyway, not me, obviously—can use those voices for good, but they can't be misused by other people. You could say all the right things to us, but if you and Ellis don’t follow through, then it’s obvious that they’re going to change what they’re saying.”</p><p>Tony gave Peter a surprised look and then smirked, clearly as pleased with Peter’s careful and impressive wording as Rhodey was.</p><p>“What do you think?” Peter asked, looking around the room. “It’s down to all of you, not me. I think that we can turn this whole pony show into something good for a lot of people if you’re publicly on the side of the changes. I’ll happily stand up and get my gold star—" he winked at Fury, who looked unamused “—if you all do.”</p><p>“I’m in,” Steve said. “Queens is right. We can influence changes now in a way we never have been able to before. We’re not just soldiers now. We have a real voice.”</p><p>"For more than high school PSAs?" Peter asked with a smirk, which made Steve's eye widen and Tony snort.</p><p>“PSAs?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Never mind that,” Steve said quickly. “What do the rest of you think?”</p><p>“I’m with you, Steve,” Sam said. “We can do good with this.”</p><p>Fury looked from face to face, receiving nods and murmurs of agreement in return, finally coming to Tony, who was grinning at him.</p><p>“What?” Tony asked. “You think I’m going to hold back on the genius plan my kid came up with? I'm in. But… I <em>will</em> take back my support if the right changes don’t happen. I’m not going to be anyone’s mouthpiece when the rest of the country are being let down.” </p><p>Fury stared at him. “I can’t make this deal on Ellis’ behalf, but I’ll speak to him and see what he says. I don’t see it being a problem, though. He does want to do these things for the country already; he’s just not had a chance to actually put his plans into action. I’ll speak to him and get back to you. If he’s in agreement, I will arrange the press conference to be held here next week.” He fixed his glare on Peter. “But you’ve got to be there, too, kid. We need your influence.”</p><p>"Uh, what influence?" Peter asked. "Sure, I did what I did, but no one really knows about that. And I'm still not an Avenger in the eyes of the world. No one is going to care what I think?"</p><p>“You didn’t see the news this morning, Spider-Man?” Fury asked. “Why do you think I’m here? The coverage has spread to other channels. People are talking about you. You’re a new generation of superhero with a clean record. You had no part in or Sokovia or Lagos, but you were on the battlefield facing Thanos’ army. You’re one of the people we need most of all.”</p><p>Peter considered, brow furrowed. “Okay, sure, but you know I am <em>not </em>going to do anything to publicize the Stones or my snap, and I'm not showing up as Peter Parker. You get me as Spider-Man, in the mask, or you don't get me at all. I'm not giving up my identity or the truth about the Stones."</p><p>“Why not?” Fury asked.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “You know what happened to Pepper with Extremis, right? People in the public eye are targeted, and their families are part of that. Sure, my family are all in this building now, and most of them are superheroes, but one of them has already been targeted because of me. A gun was trained on Morgan multiple times because Ross wanted me obedient. She was four-years-old and could have died because of me.”</p><p>“No, Pete,” Tony said. “Because of <em>Ross</em>. And you saved her life, even though it destroyed yours.”</p><p>Peter gave him a small smile. “That’s my point, though—Morgan could have died. I’ve still got friends out there that are vulnerable. If people knew who and what I am, I could be targeted, which means the people I care about could be at risk." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You get me in the mask, or you don't get me at all, Director. And you have to swear never to tell anyone about the Stones." </p><p>Fury stared at him, assessing, then nodded and said, his tone carefree though his face showed disappointment. "If that's what you want, that’s fine. It’s Spider-Man we need anyway, not Peter Parker, and not the Infinity Stones.”</p><p>“Then you’ve got me,” Peter said happily.</p><p>“You’ve got all of us,” Steve added.</p><p>“Good,” Fury said. “I’ll be in touch.” He got to his feet and made for the door.</p><p><em>“</em>Hold on,” Natasha called after him. “What about me and Vision? We’re supposed to be dead. How can we show our faces?”</p><p>Fury stopped and turned. “You’ll come up with something. I want you all up there, newly resurrected included. Maybe we can say your deaths were falsely reported, or that your particular deaths—linked to the Stones—were reversed by the second snap. Figure it out.”</p><p>He carried on out of the room, letting the door swing closed behind him, and Peter gave a shaky laugh.</p><p>“Something funny, Spider-Man?” Tony asked in a poor approximation of Fury’s voice.</p><p>Peter grinned. “Yeah. I was thinking about MJ. She spent a full hour today telling me all about the aftermath of the Blip and the plight of the people that came back. If this actually works, if you can really make changes and things get better, she might stop being pissed at me for ghosting on her.”</p><p>"Sure, and then we'll tell her about your part in it, and she'll be helpless to refuse you when you ask her on a date," Tony said.</p><p>Peter scowled. “It’s not like that with MJ.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “Pete, I spent a year listening to you rambling about that girl, how she smiled at you, laughed at your joke, called you a loser. You’re sold on her.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “Maybe I was once, but not anymore. Really, Tony, I’ve got the Stones now. Romance is not going to be part of my life anymore.” He got to his feet and said, “I figure I’ve got an hour or so before Mo comes looking for me for dinner, so I’m going to head into the city to patrol for a while.”</p><p>Tony frowned, then gathered himself and smiled. “Okay, sure. Have fun.”</p><p>Peter waved and strolled out of the room.</p><p>“Romance is over?” Tony said when Peter was out of earshot. “He’s sixteen years old. What the hell kind of life is that?”</p><p>“Not necessarily a bad one,” Steve said. “Definitely a different one. He is right, though. His life isn't ever going to be what it should have been. He doesn't seem upset about it, which is good. I think his time away, all that action with the Stones, gave him a different outlook on life to us."</p><p>Tony rubbed his chin. “Yeah, maybe it did. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it. He’s my kid; I want him to have all the experiences life has to offer, including love and romance. I don’t like to think that’s out of the question because of the Stones.”</p><p>"I don't know," Bruce said thoughtfully. "Endless travel in space, time, and all realities and dimensions isn’t a bad trade-off to me."</p><p>“Nor me,” Sam said. </p><p>“It is to me,” Wanda said, leaning her head on Vision’s shoulder.</p><p>Rhodey shook his head. He was with Tony on this. He wanted Peter to have as normal a life as possible. But he also thought Peter was right that it wasn’t an option anymore. How could he have love or marriage if he was going to live forever and no one else would?</p><p>He thought that part of life being over another of the sacrifices Peter was going to have to make because he was worthy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… Spider-Man is going public. What do you think? I asked for opinions about this when I was posting With Great Power, and I thought I'd decided that Peter would stay out of the spotlight, but I came to a different decision when I was planning this story. Peter will keep his identity secret, I promise, but he’s going to get some of the recognition some of you—and I—feel he deserves. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Clowns or Midgets xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep, it’s only Friday, but I think we all need something good right now while the world waits for the results. I know I do. I hope an update counts as something good for you. <br/>Story V news – It’s still slow-going. I’m on Chapter 8 now, which sounds like good progress, but I’m still building the setting of the story. Like With Great Power, Story V is going to be a monster length. Personally, I love long stories, but I know Marvel stories tend to run shorter. To balance the idea of another monster I can tell you it’s the plot of the series I am most excited about. I think you’re going to love it. It’s very different to anything we’ve done so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“On your right, Pete!” Tony called urgently over the comms.</p><p>Peter had already sensed it. He shot out a web and swung himself out of the path of the Chitauri that was coming at him. When it had passed, he swung to it, jumped on the rear of its chariot, and shot a taser web at the back of its head. The Chitauri made a screeching sound and dropped sideways. Peter kicked it away, sending it falling to the ground one-hundred feet below.</p><p>“Nice work, Queens,” Steve said. “Keep it up.”</p><p>"Sure thing, Brooklyn," Peter replied, steering the chariot to the ground where Natasha was downing another enemy. "Hey, Nat, want a ride?"</p><p>She nodded and jumped onto the chariot as Peter slipped off. "Thanks, kid," she said, taking flight up and towards a group of enemies that were gathered around the Empire State Building.</p><p>Peter shot a web at the skyscraper beside him and swung towards where Tony and Rhodey battled another group.</p><p>The chaos was starting to wind down now, most of the Chitauri dead or defeated, and Peter was looking forward to getting the last of them dealt with so he could get out of his suit and shower. He was sweaty and gross under it, and he wanted to clean up and eat. He'd expended a massive amount of energy on this fight, too, and he needed calories soon. Despite that, he was having an amazing time. Fighting with the Avengers was like a dream his eleven-year-old self came up with after watching the Invasion of New York play out on TV.</p><p>He saw another Chitauri downed by one of Clint's arrows, and a roar from behind told him The Hulk was enjoying himself. He glanced back and saw a huge green hand grab a chariot out of the air and crush it against a building.</p><p>“Nice, Bruce,” he said appreciatively.</p><p>He spotted a Chitauri creeping up on Rhodey and shouted, “Rhodey, down,” as he swung at it and shot out another taser web.</p><p>“Peter, I am detecting an explosive device in the vicinity,” Karen reported. “I am attempting to track its location.”</p><p>His heart skipped. “Tony! Karen’s locking on an explosive. Has Friday got it?”</p><p>“Hold on,” Tony said. “She’s looking.”</p><p>“Home Base has it,” Rhodey said. “It’s on the roof, corner of thirty-fourth and fifth. I’m going after it.”</p><p>“Already on it,” Peter said.</p><p>“Stand down, Queens,” Steve ordered. “Rhodey and Tony can handle it, and they’ve got better protection than you.”</p><p>Peter was already there, though. With one leap and scramble up the side of the glass wall of the skyscraper, Peter reached it and a black and silver device in the center of the roof. There was a beeping sound coming from it, and he could see green lit digits counting down the seconds. Peter shot out a web that caught the canister, and he swung it up. </p><p>"I've got it high, Tony," Peter said. "Shoot it, and it'll be out of range when it blows.”</p><p>“Dammit, kid,” Tony said. “You and I need to have a talk about following orders. When the Cap says stand down, he means <em>stand down</em>!”</p><p>"Yeah, absolutely," Peter agreed. "Are you going to shoot now?"</p><p>He already saw it was going to be too late, though. The propulsion that had lifted the canister to get it away from him was lost, and it was dropping towards him again, and there wasn’t enough time left. He shot a taser web at it, it hit, and the bomb exploded.</p><p>There was a blast that rocked the roof under Peter's feet, a blast of hot air, and then he was flying back over the lip of the building.</p><p>He heard voices calling his name and the sound of thrusters powering towards him, but he was unable to answer. Sharp pains penetrated his chest, and then a fire seemed to light under his skin. His breath became impossible to catch, and he felt himself falling.</p><p>“Peter!” Tony shouted.</p><p>Peter couldn’t reply. All he could do was try to relax his body to minimize the damage of his landing. Thrusters drew closer, and then he was slamming into something hard—someone had caught him.</p><p>“I got you, kid,” Tony said. “I got you. Natasha, we need Bruce now! Get the damn lullaby done!”</p><p>“S-s-sorry,” Peter stuttered.</p><p>“It’s okay. We’ll do the lecture thing later,” Tony said. “Right now, we’re going to get you fixed up.”</p><p>Peter felt a jostle as they set down, and then Tony was lowering him to the ground. His eyes were starting to blur, and the burning in his chest was fading. Everything was fading, in fact. He was starting to feel extremely lethargic, and it became harder to open his eyes after each blink.</p><p>“It’s okay, kid, just stay awake,” Tony said in a tone that he thought was supposed to be reassuring but sounded strained. </p><p>“I’m trying,” Peter said, or at least he tried to say it; all that came out was a wheeze.</p><p>“Peter?” Tony said anxiously. “Nat, where’s Bruce? We need him!”</p><p>New voices joined Tony's—Rhodey, Steve, and Clint—and Peter saw their faces above him. They all looked terrified, and he thought there was something important that he was missing. Surely, he wasn’t that badly injured. It didn’t even seem to hurt that much anymore.</p><p>His suit was stripped off, and there was a collective gasp, and then Tony spoke in a wrecked voice. " Shrapnel.”</p><p>“Breathe, Tone,” Rhodey said. “It’s not the same. Bruce is coming. Just keep pressure on the wounds.”</p><p>“But his heart!”</p><p>Peter understood now. Shrapnel. Tony had been hit with it in Afghanistan, and it had led to surgery in a cave and an electromagnet implanted in his chest to keep it from moving into his heart. But it wasn’t like that for Peter. He felt okay. He was tired, sure, but the pain wasn’t that bad. He’d heal. He really wanted to sleep for a while, but he knew that would freak them out, so he forced himself to listen to their voices and keep his eyes open.</p><p>“Eyes on me, Queens,” Steve said, his voice authoritative. “You’re going to be okay, but you’ve <em>got </em>to stay awake, understand?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter said, though it came out as another wheeze.</p><p>He was so tired. He blinked, and this time his eyes didn't open again. He struggled with his full might, trying to focus on the urgent voices demanding he stayed with them, but he failed. Everything was dimming now, becoming soft around the edges.</p><p>There was a dragging sensation over his face, and then cool air touched his skin. They'd taken his mask off. Why would they do that? Everyone was going to see who he was. People would know Peter Parker was Spider-Man. He’d be exposed. His family would be in danger.</p><p>“Peter, stay with me, please,” Tony begged. “Where the hell is Bruce?”</p><p>"I'm here," a breathless voice said. "Let me near him, Tony. We've called Cho into the compound. We'll get him back there and fix him…"</p><p>His voice trailed off, and there was bated silence, which Tony broke with a snarled, "Fix him, Banner!"</p><p>Peter felt fingers on his throat, and there was a sharply drawn breath. “He’s going down. Steve, get him up and run him to the jet. We’ve got to get him to Cho.”</p><p>Going down? Peter thought. Did that mean he was dying?</p><p>He didn’t think he was dying. He was just tired. If he could sleep awhile, his healing would take care of it. He couldn’t open his eyes, they were too heavy, but he was still listening.</p><p>“Now, Steve!” Bruce snapped.</p><p>Peter felt himself being lifted, and then there was a rush of air and jostling that made his chest burn again. He really wanted to tell Steve to slow down because it hurt, but he had no voice. He was just sensation, thoughts, and a will to fight—to live.</p><p>He had a feeling that will wasn’t enough, though. His thoughts were starting to trail away from him. He had a hazy moment of awareness again, the sound of thrusters and Tony’s voice shouting, “Hold on, Pete. You’ve got to hold the hell on, understand?”</p><p>Peter felt his heart starting to fail, beats coming weaker, and a longer space between them, and then the wait was too long. Peter's mind dimmed, and a slow breath left him.</p><p>He didn’t know for sure, he’d never felt this before, but he thought this was what it must feel like to die.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Peter's eyes flew open, and he sucked in a heaving breath as he scrambled up against the headboard and placed a hand over his racing heart. He squeezed his eyes closed, and then they opened again as the darkness behind his lids made him think of what had happened in his nightmare.</p><p>He looked around the room he was in. It was his in the compound. His blankets and throw pillows were on the bed beside him. Spider-Albert was against the headboard. The bean bag chairs he and Morgan sat on when playing on the PlayStation were in the TV corner. The drawings Morgan had made him were tacked on the closet door, and the pinboard covered with photographs of his friends and family was there. He was home. </p><p>“Not dead,” he whispered. “Just a dream.”</p><p>"Peter, your heart and respiration rates are elevated,” Friday reported. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter gasped. “Just a nightmare. Just a…”</p><p>It was just death.</p><p>Peter was no stranger to nightmares, but this was the first time he’d dreamed of his own death. And it had been so real. He’d felt the fear and pain, the helplessness as he’d faded away, the guilt that he was leaving the people he cared about behind. The fact he couldn’t die anymore hadn’t occurred to him during that moment—it had been <em>happening</em>.</p><p>His breaths came faster, and he struggled to control them. He squeezed his eyes closed and said, “Lights… Friday…” he gasped. “And music.”</p><p>“Any particular song?” she asked as the lights rose, casting the room into reassuring—<em>real—</em>bright life.</p><p>“Anything,” he moaned, curling into a ball and hugging his arms around himself.</p><p>AC/DC’s Thunderstruck started to play, and though it was in no way a calming song, it helped. It was one of the songs on Tony’s playlist for when they were working together, and it helped him imagine he was in the lab again, laughing, talking, having fun.</p><p>Peter tangled his fingers in his hair and tried to slow his breaths.</p><p>“Peter, would you like me to call Boss to sit with you?” Friday asked.</p><p>Peter shook his head, then rasped, "No… I’m fine.”</p><p>“I think he would like to know.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Tony probably would want to know, and Peter had no qualms about Tony seeing him like this as he’d seen him a lot worse before, but Friday would not be able to wake Tony without waking Pepper, and that wasn’t fair.</p><p>Before he could try to explain his need, someone opened the door anyway. Peter’s eyes widened, hoping it wasn’t Morgan coming for another early snuggle.</p><p>It was Bucky that peered in, though, his face falling as he took in Peter’s state. He rushed in, letting the door swing closed behind him, then quickly crossed the room to climb onto the bed beside Peter.</p><p>Peter forced a smile for him and gasped, “Sorry… I woke… you."</p><p>"I was already awake," Bucky said. "I heard the music, and then I heard you. What happened, bud?"</p><p>Peter tried to find words but failed, so he shook his head and focused on trying to slow his breaths.</p><p>Bucky leaned over him and grabbed the fluffy throw. He carefully untangled Peter’s fingers from his hair and placed them on the blanket. Peter’s fingers began to move without conscious instruction, stroking over the soft fabric, and Bucky said, “That’s it, bud. Focus on how it feels.”</p><p>Peter did, feeling the soft strokes against the tips of his fingers, and found that it actually helped. There was a strong sense of familiarity attached, and he thought he knew what it was. When he'd gone back with the Stones to see flashes of his catatonia, needing to see what he'd put the people he cared about through, he'd seen himself with blankets and pillows in his hands many times.</p><p>Bucky placed his arm around Peter's shoulders and hugged him close.</p><p>Slowly, achingly slowly, Peter’s breaths slowed and his heart calmed. He leaned his head against Bucky’s shoulder and said, “Thanks, Bucky.”</p><p>“How do you feel?” Bucky asked.</p><p>"My chest aches and my throat is dry, but I feel better. Friday, turn the music off. I don't want to wake anyone else."</p><p>The music cut off, and Bucky said, "I'll get you some water."</p><p>He removed his arm from around Peter, slid off the bed, went into the bathroom, and then came back with a glass of water. Peter took it and sipped at it, feeling it soothe his throat.</p><p>“Thanks, Bucky,” he said again.</p><p>“What happened?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I had a nightmare. A really bad nightmare.”</p><p>“You get them a lot?”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I used to get them all the time, but I’ve not had one since I used BARF. I thought they were, you know, gone.”</p><p>“I learned a while ago that nightmares are never gone for good,” Bucky said. “But it sometimes helps to talk about them.”</p><p>Peter considered. He didn’t particularly want to talk about the fear and horror of dying in his dream. He thought he should, though.</p><p>“I will,” he said. “I just need a minute. I need to clean up. I’m all sweaty and gross.”</p><p>“Take as long as you need,” Bucky said.</p><p>Peter got out of bed, grabbed clean sweats and a t-shirt from the dresser, and carried them into the bathroom. He started the water running and splashed his face, then tugged his t-shirt off and dropped it into the laundry hamper. He turned back to the mirror and then gripped the counter as his knees weakened at what he saw. </p><p>There were scars on his chest in the places he’d felt the burning pain in his dream, the places the shrapnel had hit him—scars from the wounds that had killed him.</p><p>He pressed a finger to one of the scars, the largest one over his heart, and felt the ridged skin beneath. It felt real, looked real, but it couldn’t be. It had been a dream.</p><p>His breaths came faster as he began to freak out again. How was it possible that wounds from his dream were leaving him with real scars?</p><p>He walked back into the bedroom where Bucky was sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed and hands clasped between his knees.</p><p>He looked up and said, “How are… Peter!” He shot to his feet and rushed towards him, his eyes roving Peter’s chest. “What happened to you? Who did this?”</p><p>"It was the dream, I think," Peter said, walking slowly to the bed on trembling legs and sinking down. "There was a bomb in my dream. It exploded, and I was hit." He fixed his eyes on Bucky's, seeing the horror in them as he finished. "I died in the dream from the wounds that left these scars."</p><p>Bucky paled and staggered forward to sit with Peter. “It was definitely a dream? You can’t have gotten confused by something that happened last night? Did you patrol?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I don’t think so. I remember watching a movie with you guys and then going to bed.” He pressed a hand to his forehead. “Friday, can you check with Karen if I patrolled last night.”</p><p>There was a pause, then Friday said, "No, Peter. You did not leave the compound last night, and the suit was not taken out. It has not been used for two days."</p><p>Peter nodded. That was the last time he remembered patrolling, too. And there was no way he’d be in New York fighting Chitauri with the Avengers without Bucky knowing. </p><p>"It was a dream, Bucky," he said. "I was out with Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Nat. We were fighting Chitauri in the city. That didn't happen."</p><p>“No,” Bucky agreed. “It didn’t. God. How could this happen with a dream? Do the Stones know anything?”</p><p>“I haven’t asked,” Peter said.</p><p>As if the statement was the permission they needed, the Stones began to speak in his mind, overriding each other in their haste.</p><p>
  <em>I am sorry this happened… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How do you feel?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You did not leave your room last night… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This ain’t good, kid… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We need to talk, Peter…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do not know how this happened, but I know where it did…</em>
</p><p>Time's statement came last, and he was the one Peter needed to speak to.</p><p>“I’ve got to talk to them,” he told Bucky. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Bucky nodded and wrapped his arm around Peter’s back. </p><p>Peter felt himself slipping back into himself and then settling in the chair around the table with the Stones.</p><p>His eyes found Time straight away, and he asked, “What’s happening to me?”</p><p>Time steepled his fingers under his chin. “We do not know, not really. We can explain the scars and the dreams, but how it happened is a mystery to us.”</p><p>Peter ran a hand through his hair and said, “Okay, start with the scars. How did something that happened in a dream leave me with scars in the real world?”</p><p>“Technically, that’s on us,” Power said, rubbing his chin. “The fact you are us and we are you connected you to the events that you saw in your dream. It’s not something we saw coming, so we didn't think to warn you."</p><p>“I still don’t understand,” Peter said. “You gave me the scars?”</p><p>Power waved an airy hand. “I said so, didn’t I? I mean, technically, yeah, it’s our bad. Sorry.”</p><p>Peter turned to Mind, who always seemed the most straightforward of them all. “What’s he saying?”</p><p>“This is something we did not see coming,” Mind said. “There was no reason for us to believe it ever would. We’re sorry it happened.”</p><p>“Here is <em>how</em> it happened, Peter,” Time interrupted.  “There are endless universes, different timelines and dimensions. In some, there are only the smallest alterations to this one—which is now what we might call the Prime Reality as it is within this one that you and we are one. In some of those realities, there are differences such as your aunt died and your uncle lived, or that you were born and raised in England by your parents, or you were not an only child. In some, there are changes such as the Avengers never separated or that you did not go on the field trip which led you to become Spider-Man—these are larger differences. Thanos came in only one reality, the one you remember, but the results of that attack, split into millions of different paths.”</p><p>“Strange saw over fourteen-million outcomes,” Peter said. “I remember.”</p><p>“But you created a new ending that was not seen,” Time went on. “You were judged Worthy by us in a moment than not even I foresaw. This Prime Reality was born there, with your side the victors of the battle and you, Peter, bearing us.”</p><p>“I know. But what does this have to do with how I got hurt from a dream?”</p><p>A small crease appeared between Time's brows. "The dream you had was a reality in which the Avengers did not separate, and you, as Spider-Man, joined them when you were sixteen. The battle was one that was fought in 2017.”</p><p>Peter placed a hand over his heart where the biggest scar lay. “Okay. So was I <em>in </em>that time in my dream? That’s how I got the scars?”</p><p>“No,” Soul said. “You were just sleeping.”</p><p>“Then how did I see it?”</p><p>"Through us," Time said. "And because it was altered. Unless you were to use us to go there, you would not be aware of what happened in those dimensions or times."</p><p>Peter groaned. "You’re still not making anything clearer. I didn't ask, and I wasn’t there, so what changed?"</p><p>"That particular time and reality was changed, and therefore a direct link was created between you and it through us in your dream. The wounds that occurred in that instance have marred your body here with scars."</p><p>“Thing is,” Power drawled. “We don’t know how or why it was changed. It wasn’t us.”</p><p>“That reality was not one that existed until hours ago when it was branched away from established history into a new line,” Time said. “The battle was there already, it happened, but you made it through without injury. Someone adjusted that reality and time by introducing a bomb to the situation. When you intervened and the bomb detonated, you were hit with shrapnel.”</p><p>“Yeah, I remember that part,” Peter muttered.</p><p>“Exactly,” Power said, waving a hand. “You died in Captain America's brawny arms when they were trying to get you out of there.” He blew out a breath. “And the new timeline that was created is a mess. Talk about survivor’s guilt. Stark is a wreck, which is kinda sad, even to me—and I think he’s an asshole, so that's saying something.”</p><p>Peter flinched. He didn’t like to think of Tony hurting in any reality, even if the man he knew and loved was in the same building now, happy and well, probably sleeping peacefully.</p><p>“So, someone planted a bomb in that time,” he said.</p><p>Time nodded. "Whoever did it traveled through both time and the Multiverse to that reality, therefore creating yet another reality in which you were dead. That is the reality in which your loved ones are suffering.”</p><p>Peter breathed out in a gust. “A new reality. Okay, that makes sense. You explained that was how time travel worked for other people. I’m the different one, right? I can change things without just creating new realities.”</p><p>"That is true," Mind said. "But that reality was changed by someone else."</p><p>“Who did it?” Peter asked. “And how? If the battle already happened once and I lived, how did someone plant a bomb there?”</p><p>The Stones all exchanged looks laden with meaning that made Peter’s palms sweat.</p><p>“What?” he asked. “How did it happen?”</p><p>Time cleared his throat. “We do not know, Peter.”</p><p>“Wait, what? How is there anything you don’t know? You’re the Infinity Stones!”</p><p>“We are,” Mind said. “And there should be nothing we do not know. What we do know is that someone somehow found a way into that reality and time to place the bomb. We’re at a loss who. However, we can think of only one reason to alter a place in your timeline that way.”</p><p>Peter stared at him, waiting for him to finish, and then he realized he didn’t need to. He already knew why. “They were trying to kill me—Prime Me or whatever you call it.”</p><p>Mind nodded. “That is the only explanation we can think of. But it cannot work, Peter. Whoever is doing it, for whatever reason, all they will do is create new futures for those worlds without you. You, in this reality, are safe with us.”</p><p>Peter sighed. “So, someone tried to kill me in that reality, and I get scars in this one. I guess that makes sense. Can’t be all fun and games and traveling in space with you guys.”</p><p>“It can’t,” Reality agreed.</p><p>Peter raked a hand through his hair. “Someone’s trying to kill me. Great. Figures Parker Luck would kick in now. Things have been too good for too long, right.”</p><p>“Pretty much,” Power said. “Sorry, kid. If it’s any consolation, it’s not going to actually kill you.”</p><p>“You know, it’s not as much of a consolation as you’d think,” Peter said honestly. “Sure, I can’t die, which is great, but someone wants to kill me. Any idea who?”</p><p>“Nope,” Power said. “And does it really matter? They can’t succeed anyway.”</p><p>“You think I should chalk it up to experience and hope it doesn’t happen again?” Peter asked.</p><p>Power shrugged. "I would. What does it really matter, kid? They can't kill you, so let them get on with it. It might happen again, it might not.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes and turned to Mind, expecting a more sensible approach. Unfortunately, Mind was nodding. “We don’t know who is doing this, Peter, and we don’t know how, but they cannot succeed. While it cannot be pleasant to dream of these things and have these scars, they cannot hurt you.”</p><p>That was easy for him to say, Peter thought. Dreaming of your own death turned out to be pretty painful, actually.</p><p>If this was going to happen again, if there was another attack, he was going to suffer through that horror of death and panic of waking again. He’d seen and done a lot, and he’d felt stronger than ever because of it, but he didn’t want to die every night in his dreams.</p><p>“Look, man, it sucks,” Power said. “And if you really want to know who’s doing it, we can go looking, but there’s no real point. It’d take forever—and I mean <em>forever</em> with all those realities—it’d be boring as hell, and haven’t you got better things to be doing with your time?”</p><p>Peter looked from Power to the other Stones, searching for their opinion, and was surprised to see they all seemed to agree. He realized he did, too. He didn’t want to take off to search, not when he was happy with his family and for something that he might never be able to do. Like Power said, there was no real point. Endless realities, all his timelines in various iterations, he didn’t want it.</p><p>“Okay, thanks,” he said. “I should go talk to Bucky.”</p><p>They nodded, and Peter took a breath, focused on removing himself from them, and then opened his eyes back in his bedroom with Bucky’s worried gaze fixed on him.</p><p>“You okay?” Bucky asked quickly. “Did they know what was happening?”</p><p>“Yeah, they uh…”</p><p>Peter stopped himself. He was on the point of telling Bucky what the Stones had said, how he had essentially been targeted for death by someone that could travel between time and realities. But was the point in telling him? What could Bucky do but worry about it? Peter could not die, not in this reality, which was the one that mattered. All Peter would gain by telling him was to worry him.</p><p>Though the situation was different, he couldn't help but think of the Tony in that other universe who was grieving the Peter that had been hit by shrapnel. He didn't want to spread that pain into this reality.</p><p>“They said it was a glitch between dimensions I’m connected to,” he said, pleased by how easily the words came. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Bucky frowned. “It’s a glitch?”</p><p>“Yep. I dreamed of a different reality in which I died in a battle. The scars came from them. It’s okay, though.”</p><p>“Peter, that’s not okay.”</p><p>Peter realized he was overselling it, so he let his face fall into lines of sadness and said, “It’s not great, I know, but I’m safe—it was just a dream. There have to be consequences of the Stones, all that power and freedom has to come at a price, and this is it."</p><p>Bucky stared at him a moment, seeming to be seeing right through him, and said, “Why are you lying to me? You know more than you’re saying. Talk to me, bud.”</p><p>Peter flinched. He’d hoped he could get away with this, but Bucky knew him too well.</p><p>“Peter,” he pressed.</p><p>"I am dreaming of the deaths because of the glitch, kinda. I am connected to all times and dimensions, and I guess that's more prominent when I'm sleeping, but… Someone changed the time and reality I was in. The Stones think, and I agree, that it's because someone is trying to kill me."</p><p>Bucky’s mouth dropped open. “Someone’s killing you?”</p><p>“Only technically,” Peter said quickly. “They can’t kill the real me, this one, Prime me. I am safe.”</p><p>“Bud, you can’t just ignore this.”</p><p>"I don't have a choice. I can go looking for whoever is doing it, but Power says it could take forever, and I might never find them. They've moved through time and the Multiverse to do it. I'd be searching for them in billions of places all at once, no way to find the right one."</p><p>Bucky sighed. Peter could see a war being waged in him, his need to protect Peter against him going away for weeks, months, maybe years to find the threat.</p><p>“I can’t die really,” he reminded him.</p><p>“No, but that doesn’t mean it can’t hurt you.”</p><p>“It might not happen again,” Peter pointed out.</p><p>“It might not,” Bucky said.</p><p>Seeing he was weakening, Peter pushed his hair back from his face. "Look, Bucky, can we keep this between us? You know how Tony gets, and there's nothing he can do about it. It's just a nightmare and some scars that will fade in a few days." He fixed his eyes into innocent pleading. "I don't want to hurt him."</p><p>Bucky stared at him a moment, seeming to be searching for something, and then he nodded and said, “Okay. Yeah, I won’t tell him, though I’ve got one condition. If this happens again, I want you to tell me. I don’t want you going through something like that alone, bud.”</p><p>Peter nodded eagerly. "Sure, I will. It probably won't happen, though.”</p><p>"It won't," Bucky agreed, though Peter could see he doubted it. Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "It's still early. You want to get some more sleep, or you done for the night?"</p><p>“I think I’m done,” Peter said. “I’ll clean up then head out to find Peter Quill and his friends. We’ve got the press conference later, so they need to be here. Can you tell Tony where I am when he wakes up?”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “No problem. Have fun.”</p><p>“I always do,” Peter said. </p><p>He thought it would be good for him to get off-world for a while. He could spend some time with Quill and his family then get them back here for the press conference. It’d be a distraction, and it’d also give him time to work through what had happened in his dream—in that reality—without the rest of his family looking on.</p><p>He wasn’t a great actor, and he didn’t want them worried, not for this. There was no real risk to him; the worst that could happen was that he’d have nightmares and scars, which he could handle. </p><p>He’d get away, deal with it, and then come back happy again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… What do you think? I’m curious about what you think of Peter keeping this a secret, as it wasn't planned that way initially.  <br/>Despite this dream—and the ones which will, of course, follow—this story is not all about the angst. We have family moments and bonding, too. I won't bog you down in sadness and stress. The next chapter is a fun one as it has the press conference, and I try my hand at writing the Guardians of the Galaxy again—apologies in advance for Drax.<br/>Until next time…<br/>Clowns or Midgets xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, you’re not imagining things. I am putting up a mid-week update. Story V finally seems to be falling into some kind of rhythm, I’m on Chapter Eleven, and I’m in a phase of the plot now which should be easier to write. I thought I would reward my progress with an update. This is a fun one, and it’s followed by one which is even more fun as the heroes are celebrating the success of the press conference and there’s a drinking contest. That’ll be up Saturday.<br/>You may have noticed the writer name for this story has changed from Clowns or Midgets to Jadeys_World. I decided to use a different account for my Marvel stories, as my SPN name only makes sense for that fandom as it’s a quote. To everyone else, it can be seen as offensive. With a little finagling with Snarkymuch’s help, I created a new account and switched the stories over. Rest assured, it’s still the nutty writer you’ve come to know, though.<br/>Edit: I just realized that with the name change comes a complication. If you're subrcribed to Clowns_or_Midgets as a writer, you're only going to get alerts now for my Supernatural stuff. You'll need to add this new account to subscriptions. Sorry xxx<br/>Thank you Rjcarreno77 for pre-reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Benatar touched down beside the Quinjet, and Peter jumped out of his seat. “That was way more comfortable than the last spaceship I was on,” he said cheerfully.</p><p>“As you have said,” Gamora said impatiently, though there were small smile lines around her eyes.</p><p>"Well, it was! Seriously. We just <em>landed</em>. Last time we crashed!”</p><p>Quill snorted. “Which is one of the reasons I’m not teaching you to pilot this thing, Spider-Kid, no matter how many times you ask.”</p><p>Peter fixed pleading eyes on him. “I’m a really fast learner, and I’d be careful.”</p><p>“Why would you even want to learn?” Gamora asked. “You can fly.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this is a <em>spaceship</em>! How cool would it be to be able to fly one?”</p><p>The various people around him shrugged their shoulders as if they had no concept of what he was talking about, like piloting a spaceship was just part of their lives they didn't think about.</p><p>Peter wondered if other people saw the same indifference in him when it came to flying. Maybe some of the novelty of that had worn off now, but he still enjoyed it. Being able to actually zoom through space under your own steam was awesome. Besides, you never knew what you were going to see in space. A floating Asgardian god was just one of the things he’d stumbled across.</p><p>"Okay, guys," Quill said, getting to his feet. "We're all here for the same crappy reason. We've got to stand up in front of Terra's dumb politicians and press and answer some questions, then we can get the hell out of here."</p><p>Rocket held up a finger. “After I…” </p><p>Quill rolled his eyes. “After you and Thor have your drinking contest and you’ve been to the store. I know, Rocket, I remember; I was just hoping you’d have moved on from the idea already.”</p><p>“Never!” Rocket said emphatically. “This is going to be great.”</p><p>Mantis clasped her hands anxiously in her lap. “I don’t think I want to be here. Terra does not seem a friendly place to me.”</p><p>“No!” Peter said quickly. “They’ll be cool, Mantis, really. You’re here as a hero. Sure, they might stare a little, but that’s just ignorance. If anyone annoys you, remember you are part of the reason they’re still alive to be annoying.”</p><p>Mantis beamed at him. “You’re very kind, Spider-Child.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “Coming from you, that’s a pretty big compliment. You’re really kind, too.”</p><p>Mantis’s antennae glowed with her happiness.</p><p>“I am not concerned,” Drax said. “They can stare at me all they like. I know they are inferior beings.</p><p>“I am Groot.”</p><p>Peter laughed. “Exactly, Groot. Though you might want to keep it to a small glare instead of actually impaling the people that stare. Sure, the press are vultures, but they’re my vultures, so I’m kinda stuck on the side of protecting them.”</p><p>“Are we done with the pep talks?” Gamora asked, looking out of the windshield. “The metal man is pacing out there.”</p><p>Peter looked out of the windshield and saw that Tony was walking up and down in his suit, the only part of him uncovered his face. His brows were a tight line. Rhodey was watching him, dressed in his own suit, a small smile quirking his lips.</p><p>It was strange to Peter to see them like this, dressed for battle again. For the longest time, their superhero alter-egos were the lesser part of them; they had just become his family. Now he was reminded of who and what they were.</p><p>“Come on, then,” he said, calling his hands. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Quill lowered the ramp, and Peter put on his mask, needing to be careful now in case the press and politicians had already assembled, then led them off.</p><p>Tony met him with a hand on his shoulder and said, “What took you so long?”</p><p>“We stopped for nachos and rib-eyes smoothies,” Peter said innocently.</p><p>Tony’s eyebrows flew up. “Peter! Seriously? You knew what we—”</p><p>Peter held up a hand and grinned. “I’m kidding. It was just a little harder than I expected to persuade them to come. The Guardians aren’t really interested in serving the American government. Luckily, I had leverage.”</p><p>“Yeah, being the one that saved the universe counts as leverage," Rhodey said, coming to them and clapping Peter on the back.</p><p>“Like that’d make a difference to the Guardians,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “I had to get Rocket and Groot on my side by promising them that they could party with Thor. He’s arrived, right?”</p><p>“He got here an hour ago,” Rhodey said. “And he’s eager to speak to you.”</p><p>Peter felt a prickle of unease. He knew Thor didn’t want him dead anymore, the aborted hug had put a nix on that idea, but still… He <em>had </em>wanted him dead, and it wasn’t like Peter had any kind of relationship with him. The only interaction they’d had was sharing a battlefield and delivering his formerly-evil brother back to him. Peter figured he’d see how Thor reacted this time before lowering his guard.</p><p>The rest of the Guardians came down the ramp, Mantis greeting Tony with an eager, “Hello again, Metal Man!” and Drax crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Rhodey and saying, “I like your metal costume better.”</p><p>Rhodey snorted. “Me too.”</p><p>“Rhodey, this is Drax, Mantis, Star-Lord, Groot, and Gamora,” Peter said.</p><p>“I am Groot.”</p><p>Rhodey's eyebrow rose, and he glanced between Peter and Groot. "Uh… yeah, he told us. It’s nice to meet you, Groot.”</p><p>Peter laughed. “He said he prefers your suit, too. He thinks Tony’s is too flashy.”</p><p>Tony glowered, "Flashy, maybe, but since I designed them both, I get the credit. Now, come on, kid; it’s time to line up for the big walk. The vultures have descended, and Ellis is ready with his shiny medals for us.”</p><p>“We get medals?” Rocket asked, a flicker of interest in his eyes. “They worth much?”</p><p>“About thirty-dollars,” Tony said with a shrug. “They’re just brass-alloy.”</p><p>“Thirty-dollars!” Rocket shouted. “That wouldn’t buy a decent bottle of tequila and a bag of chips."</p><p>“It’s not about the money,” Rhodey said. “It’s the honor of receiving it that matters.”</p><p>Tony shrugged his shoulders and said, “He’s an Air Force man, Build-a-Bear; don’t expect sense from him. I’ll fix you up with a case of tequila before you leave to make up for it.”</p><p>Rocket held out a small hand for Tony to shake—which he did with a bemused smile—and said, “Sounds like a deal.”</p><p>Natasha approached them and greeted Gamora, who gave her a smile and enquired after her time after returning.</p><p>Tony gave Gamora a pointed look and said, “She’s the other one you brought back?”</p><p>Peter nodded. "Yep, Gamora. She's also Soul, in a way. I mean, Kid-Gamora is Soul—or looks like her at least. She's great."</p><p>Quill quirked an eyebrow at him. “You talking about my girl, Spider-Kid?”</p><p>"Yep," Peter chirped.</p><p>“Call me your girl one more time, and I’ll break your nose,” Gamora said, turning from Natasha to Quill with a hard look that made him grin and wrap an arm around her shoulders, which she did not shrug off.</p><p>“You done a voice check, Pete?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, instructed Karen to engage incognito mode, and then said, “Yes, Tony, but I still think it’d be cooler if you gave me a British accent,” in the modified voice.</p><p>“And I still think that’s one of your dumber ideas,” Tony said.</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I might have to do it myself.”</p><p>“Come on, kid,” Tony laughed, grabbing his arm and towing him away. "Everyone else is waiting inside to be called out. I've been over the rules with everyone already, and I'm guessing you did with your in-flight buddies. No mentioning you and the Stones, Peter Parker's name is off-limits, no one knows you snapped, and—"</p><p>“It’s okay, Tony," Peter said quickly. "They all know what they can and can't say. Relax."</p><p>Peter wasn’t worried anyone was going to out him. If he was worried, he would never have agreed to go get them for the press conference at all. He thought they were doing the right thing. This was their way of initiating change. Besides, Spider-Man was the least interesting part of this whole thing, so questions about him would be minimal.</p><p>He might be part of the next generation that had Fury excited, but as far as the rest of the country knew, he was just a vigilante that swung around Queens and got caught up in the battle. Ellis knew the truth, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake as Ross by trying to use Peter. It was better for him and his presidency if the truth stayed buried.</p><p>They walked into the compound where a large group were gathered. Peter saw T'Challa, Okoye, and Shuri talking to Bucky and Steve; Carol was with Pepper—who was wearing the Rescue armor; Doctor Strange, Wong, Sam, Vision, and Wanda were together; and Thor was talking with Valkyrie, Bruce, Scott, and Hope. </p><p>When he entered, Thor’s eyes found him, and he rushed at Peter with his arms outstretched. Peter didn't push him away this time—knowing there were masses of press close and the windows were large—so he was enveloped in a hug that would have broken the bones of a normal human and lifted a clear three feet off the floor.</p><p>“Peter Parker!” Thor roared.</p><p>“Spider-Man!” Tony snapped.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Spider-Man,” Thor agreed, dropping Peter, who staggered back a step. “I am sorry for my slip. You must withhold your identity, I know. I am just so glad to speak to you again. I wish to apologize for my previous behavior. I was wrong in what I said, which I understand you heard. I will never be able to repay the debt I owe you, not just for the universe but for my brother’s safety.”</p><p>“Thor!” Steve snapped, cutting a hand across this throat. “People might be listening.”</p><p>“I know,” Thor said. “I am merely giving thanks to <em>Spider-Man </em>for his great deeds.”</p><p>Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and moaned, “We’re so screwed.”</p><p>Peter ran a hand through his hair and said, “Yeah, uh, thanks, Thor. How’s Loki doing?”</p><p>“He is well,” Thor said, spreading his arms expansively. “I believe he has recovered from his experiences in space.”</p><p>"Great," Peter said. "If you'll just excuse me…" He darted away to where Clint was standing with Natasha, Gamora, and Quill, leaving Thor free to greet Rocket and Groot.</p><p>“Okay, people,” Fury shouted, coming into the room and clapping his hands. “You all know what you’ve got to do.”</p><p>“You probably need to remind us, Fury,” Clint said. “You and Tony have only gone over the dos and don’ts ten times now.”</p><p>Fury scowled. “The press get one question each, and they get to pick who they talk to. Stark is probably going to get a lot of questions as <em>he </em>is the one that saved the world, <em>remember</em>.”</p><p>Tony grimaced and turned away; Pepper went to his side and kissed his cheek. Peter knew Tony wasn’t comfortable with this part of it as he was the one that was going to get the toughest questions about something he didn’t do. Strange had described how it should have happened, though, and they were going to say he had Peter’s injuries to follow the part of the story in which Tony would actually have died. </p><p> “Banner is going to get a lot, too,” Fury went on. “People are going to want to know about the snap that brought everyone back. You good with that Banner?”</p><p>Bruce shrugged. “Sure. Not a lot to say about it apart from the fact it hurt like hell.”</p><p>“Still, make it sound good,” Fury said. “Okay, get your asses out there. Stark, you’re up front.”</p><p>Tony shot a look at Fury through narrowed eyes and then headed across the room to the door, which led them to the compound's rear lawn where the stage had been erected for the ceremony and briefing. The compound had an auditorium for press briefings, but the stage was not big enough for all the heroes to be on at once.</p><p>Peter stepped between Groot and Mantis, bringing up the rear, and they all filed outside, up the stairs onto the stage, and lined up in three rows of elevated plinths so they could be seen by the many cameras that were trained on them. In front of them were the seated representatives of government and the UN that were gathered for the event, and the reporters were behind them. </p><p>Fury took his place at the end of the row, and a woman introduced Ellis to speak.</p><p>“Members of the press, thank you for coming,” Ellis began. “We are here today to honor the people that fought for and saved the world. I would like to draw attention first to the fact that these people are not all Americans; in fact, they are not even all human."</p><p>“They’re staring at me,” Mantis whispered nervously.</p><p>“I am Groot.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip to hide a smile. “Remember what I said, they’re only here because of you. And yeah, Groot, I hear imagining them naked can help, too, but since the President of the United States is one of them, I’m not going to attempt it.”</p><p>Drax laughed loudly, hands on his stomach. “He is old and wrinkly. I imagine his body is quite repulsive.</p><p>Peter bit his lip harder and stared out at the mass of faces in front of him. He felt anxious under the sun's glare and in the many cameras' lenses, and he wished he could just swing away from this. It was what they needed to do, though. This was going to be their way of helping people. Besides, MJ was undoubtedly watching this on the news right now, and she would kick his ass if he took off.</p><p>Ellis' dull speech came to an end, and then they were called up one by one to receive their medals and to shake the President's hand. Tony went first, followed by Steve, Bruce, Rhodey, and Natasha. Peter was among the last, following Mantis, who Ellis accidentally pricked with the pin.</p><p>He made an apology, and Mantis said, "It's okay. I saved your life," before shaking his hand. As their skin touched, her antennae glowed, and she said, voice lowered, "You are very stressed. I can help.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay, Mantis,” Peter said quickly, moving closer. “No need for that.”</p><p>He wasn't sure exactly what would happen if Mantis 'helped' Ellis, but he figured it was better not to find out in front of various representatives of the government, United Nations, and press. </p><p>Mantis looked disappointed but moved on, and Peter took her place. Ellis stared into the eyes of his mask as he spoke his thanks for Peter’s contribution. He looked wary, though, and Peter wondered if he was imagining the rainbow eyes behind the mask, trying to feel the power Peter possessed. Peter kept his face serene, though it could not be seen, and then nodded and moved on when he was done.</p><p>He figured it should feel different to have just been given a Medal of Honor by the President, but it felt oddly anticlimactic. It was the kind of thing he would once have wanted, enjoyed, Ben would have loved it, and Peter would tell him next time he visited, but he figured the Stones blew anything else he could get from earth honors out of the water. </p><p>Groot was next, and Peter saw Ellis raise the medal and then struggle to decide what to do since he couldn't pin it to his chest. Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper had just been handed their medals, but Groot had kept his hands at his sides, blinking slowly at The President.</p><p>Peter saw their predicament and hovered on the edges of going to help, but Groot snatched it out of Ellis' hand and moved on, leaving Ellis blushing slightly behind them.</p><p>When he reached Peter’s side, he said, “I am Groot,” and Peter choked a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, I get that it wasn’t his finest moment, but he’s not an asshole,” he said. “He’s just not used to dealing with… you know… trees.”</p><p>“I am Groot.”</p><p>“Oops, my bad. He’s not used to dealing with <em>flora colossus,”</em> Peter corrected.</p><p>When the last of the medals were handed out, and Ellis had finished his second speech, he invited the press to ask their questions. </p><p>Predictably, Tony and Bruce took the first few, asked about their snaps, how it had felt, what they had thought when doing it, if they had any doubts.</p><p>“Doubts?” Tony asked when he was asked. “No. I did what any one of us on the battlefield would have done. I snapped, yeah, but I was not the only hero that day. Every single person up here that fought with me are heroes as it was a joint effort. I could never have done it if not for them. I am just the one that saw the chance and took it.”</p><p>Peter gave a small nod. He felt the exact same way. Everything that followed him putting on the gauntlet and snapping made him look like a hero, like he was really something special, be he was not a hero then. He’d been terrified on that battlefield, cowering in a trench before Carol came along. The snap had been instinct, a single action. Tony was the one that had been destined to do it, and he would have been a real hero as he would have left people behind. Peter was just a scared kid that took a chance that paid off.</p><p>A blonde-haired woman took her place at the microphone and said, "Mr. Stark, Christine Everhart, WHiH World News.”</p><p>“I remember, Ms. Everhart,” Tony said, jaw tight, “What is your question?”</p><p>“The Titan Thanos and his army have been defeated, and Former President Ross and his co-conspirators are dead or locked away, but what guarantee can you give us that earth will not suffer a similar attack again.”</p><p>Tony's eyes tightened, and he said, "I can't make any guarantees. What I can tell you is that if a threat comes, we're ready for it. The people up here with me have already saved the world once, and they will do it again.” His eyes darted to Peter and then forward again. “There are protectors in place, and there always will be.”</p><p>“How can you know that?” she asked. “You’re an aging superhero, Mr. Stark. Who will step in when you’re gone.”</p><p>“The next generation will,” Tony said. “And the ones that follow him.”</p><p>“Who is the next generation?” she asked.</p><p>“One question per person, Ms. Everhart,” Ellis interrupted.</p><p>Fury got to his feet. “Actually, Mr. President, that’s a valid question. The next generation is up here.” He came to Peter, grabbed his arm, and towed him to the center of the stage. Planting his hand on Peter’s shoulder, grip tight, he said, “Spider-Man is the first of that new generation. I can guarantee he will be protecting the earth for as long as it’s needed.”</p><p>Peter scowled under the mask and tugged free of Fury’s grip. He raised a hand and gave a small nod.</p><p>A man got to his feet and pushed his way to the microphone, a man Peter recognized at once, even before he said, “J. Jonah Jameson. Daily Bugle.”</p><p>“I know who you are, Mr. Jameson,” Peter said a little grudgingly. Jameson had made a point of trying to destroy Peter’s reputation through his newspaper. “What is your question?”</p><p>"Well, Spider-Man, I would like to know how you think the public can trust you with our safety when your vigilante menace antics have been known for years. Also, where have you been for months? If you're so devoted to Queens, why had no one seen you until a week ago?"</p><p>Peter crossed his arms over his chest and said, “You can’t have it both ways, Mr. Jameson. I’m either a menace or someone you want in Queens.”</p><p>Jameson flushed but fixed his eyes on Peter and waited for an answer.</p><p>"I can answer this," Tony said, stepping to Peter's side. "Spider-Man has not been in Queens because he was injured in the Battle of Earth and has been recovering since then. The moment he was given a clean bill of health, he went back to Queens to resume his <em>superhero </em>actions for the community. As for how you can trust him, you can listen to me.” He glared at Jameson with hatred and went on. “I didn’t want Spider-Man to be part of the fight against Thanos the first time. I wanted him to stick to the streets of Queens, where he was safe. He came anyway; he stowed away on a ship into outer space when Doctor Strange and I were trapped there. He fought Thanos with us, and he would have helped us win if not for … circumstances.”</p><p>There was a soft curse from behind them that Peter recognized as coming from Quill. </p><p>Tony raised his voice. “Then, moments after being brought back to life, he joined us on the battlefield and played a <em>pivotal</em> role in defeating Thanos. You can trust him because he is a hero in the truest form of the word, and he is strong. Believe me, you would be in good hands if Spider-Man was the only hero left on earth.”</p><p>Peter's cheeks heated, and he was glad no one could see. The obvious admiration in Tony's voice, his pride and affection, touched him. He was a little worried by how much Tony had said, though. These people thought of him—if they thought of him at all—as the guy that swung around Queens, stopping muggings and rescuing cats from trees. His biggest success—stopping Toomes—was not widely known. Tony was expecting them to put a lot of faith in his opinion.</p><p>Jameson looked as though he wanted to ask something else, but he was shoved aside by a tall man who asked, "How old are you, Spider-Man?"</p><p>“I’m twenty-one,” Peter lied, glad that the voice manipulation Tony had added to this suit backed up what he was saying. Of course, anyone that he’d ever spoken to as Spider-Man before was going to know that wasn’t his real voice, but that wasn’t a huge problem. Maybe they’d just think he was trying to maintain his privacy.</p><p>Jameson was moved along, and a woman came to ask Natasha about her mysterious resurrection, as well as Vision’s. Peter moved back to his place with Groot and Mantis.</p><p>“When Tony snapped to destroy Thanos and his army, our deaths were reversed as they had been linked to the Stones,” Natasha explained. “It was unexpected, but we’re not questioning it.”</p><p>A mousy haired woman with a notepad in her hand stepped up and said, “I am one of the Returned, and I have no memory of those five lost years, wherever I was. No one else I have asked has any recollection of that time either. As your death was different, do you remember where you were and what happened to you?”</p><p>Peter remembered Natasha’s personal place on the Soul Plane, the peaceful family dinner he’d interrupted, and he understood the emotion in her voice as she answered.</p><p>“Where I was and what happened to me there is personal, but I can promise you there is something good waiting for you; no one needs to fear what follows death.”</p><p>Vision nodded, and Wanda leaned a little closer to him.</p><p>The next question was for Pepper, “How did you come to be on the battlefield,” and her answer was given with a smug smile. “When you have a husband that creates a suit of armor for you as a gift, and a threat comes, you don't hesitate before going to fight when you have a little girl at home to protect.”</p><p>Peter's eyes found Morgan, who was standing with Happy at the edge of the rows of chairs, and he was not surprised to see that she looked bored, swinging Happy's hand in hers and shuffling her feet. She was too young to know what her parents had risked for her, but one day she would understand, and Peter knew she would be proud of them.</p><p>A few more questions were asked, none of them particularly difficult to answer by Steve, Sam, and Rhodey of whom they were asked, and then there was an uncomfortable one.</p><p>“I would like to ask the Winter Soldier what role he played in the battle and how he came to be there?”</p><p>Bucky's hands fisted, but his voice was even when he answered. "My name is James Barnes—Sergeant Barnes if you want to give me a title. I am not now nor will ever again be The Winter Soldier.” He paused a moment, seemed to calm a little, then went on, “I was at the Battle of Wakanda because I heard there was trouble and went there to fight. I owed the people of Wakanda as they were the ones that removed the programming that was responsible for my crimes as the Winter Soldier. I was at the Battle of Earth as I was one of the snapped, and I was brought to the battle among many others there by Doctor Strange's Masters of the Mystic Arts."</p><p>“On the topic of Sergeant Barnes,” Ellis said, stepping forwards. “It is with the full support of the United Nations that I can announce he has been pardoned for the crimes of the Winter Soldier. They were all the result of torturous programming by Hydra. Sergeant Barnes is a true American hero, and we owe him the same debt we all owe every hero up here."</p><p>Peter turned to Bucky and saw the small smile playing around his lips. Steve wasn't hiding his pleasure. He was smiling smugly, his eyes shining. Under his mask, Peter was beaming, too. Bucky was a hero, and it was time that was recognized.</p><p>“I have a question for the… bug lady,” a man asked.</p><p>Mantis flinched, and Peter squeezed her hand.</p><p>“Her name is Mantis,” Quill growled. “It’s not hard to say.”                                                                                                               </p><p>"In fact," Tony added stiffly, "it is in the literature you were given when you arrived.</p><p>“<em>Mantis</em>,” the woman went on pointedly. “What role do you play in the battle? What specific powers do you have?”</p><p>“I am an empath,” she said quietly. “I… uh…”</p><p>“She helps people,” Peter said loudly, giving her hand another squeeze. “Mantis is one of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She and her team—her <em>family—</em>travel and help people across the galaxy. She was pivotal in our attack on Thanos on planet Titan. If we had won, it would have been largely down to her.”</p><p>“Thank you, Spider-Child,” she whispered. </p><p>"Why didn't you beat Thanos?" the woman asked. "If you were so strong, and you had Spider-Man, who is apparently powerful enough to protect us all, why did you lose?"</p><p>Quill stepped forwards, eyes blazing, but Tony spoke up. “We didn’t win because we were fighting a Titan with incredible power and the additional help of four of the Infinity Stones at the time. We lost because he was too damn strong and powerful.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You think you could have done better?”</p><p>“No,” she murmured.</p><p>“Look,” Quill said, stepping forward and speaking over Tony’s protests. “We lost because I screwed up. I’d just found out Thanos had killed my girl, and I lost my shit and got in the way. If you want to blame someone for what happened after, blame me.”</p><p>“Or me,” Thor said, stepping forwards. “I had the chance to kill Thanos before he snapped, but I failed. I did not go for the head. The suffering of the universe that follows is my crime.”</p><p>“Okay, I think we should wrap up here,” Ellis said.</p><p>“No!” Thor roared, spreading his arms. “Ask your questions, cast your accusations. I am here to hear it.”</p><p>Peter pushed to the front of the stage, abandoning all caution and calm, feeling a need to defend Thor. He could feel the Stones rousing in his mind, Power whispering encouragement and Mind warnings, but he only listened to himself.</p><p>“There were mistakes made,” he said loudly. “Maybe we could have stopped it before he snapped. Hell, I’d rather not have lost five years, too, and not come back to find someone I loved had died while I was gone. We didn't stop it. It happened. But it was fixed! Doctor Banner went through hell to bring everyone back, me included, and then Tony Stark risked his life to save everyone who came back and those who remained. You want to attack us for not being good enough, fine, but stop a minute and think that every single one of you are here to blame us now because we fought for you. You weren't there; we were." He crossed his arms over his heaving chest, hands fisted. “<em>We </em>won!”</p><p>"Okay, Spider-Man," Ellis said, stepping up beside him. "I think we can all agree there is no need for blame. You are all heroes, and we are in your debt. I think we have time for one last question."</p><p>He looked around the crowd and called on a man, seemingly at random. Peter knew there was nothing random about it, though, when the man asked his question. "We know your administration has been fighting to improve the situation for those that have suffered since the Blip, Mr. President, and I was wondering what plans you are putting into action."</p><p>Ellis smiled smugly and said, "I'm glad you asked, as the people up here with me are all a part of that. With the full support of the assembled American heroes here, I have today signed three executive orders that will provide funding for housing for those in need, create employment opportunities for the unemployed, and maintain…"</p><p>Peter walked to Tony’s side and said, “You in on this, or do we need to speak up?”</p><p>Tony snorted. “No worries, <em>Spider-Man</em>; this was all discussed before you got here. It’s not enough, not by half, but it’s a good first step, and Ellis is ready to do more. Your girl MJ will be proud. Steve and Rhodey have got to do some press in exchange, encourage and support the American people, but the rest of us should be clear.”</p><p>Peter blinked. “They’ve got to do more press? Even after all this?”</p><p>Tony nudged his shoulder with a fist. “Welcome to the bureaucratic side of the superhero life, kid. You’re gonna hate it.”</p><p>Peter looked out at the assembled press who were drinking in Ellis' words, and he thought that he probably would hate it. Still, if changes were being made already thanks to this publicity, it was worth it the hassle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… Spider-Man is (kinda) in the public eye at last and getting recognition. This might be something I pursue in the sixth and final story, I’m not sure yet, but I am happy with what happened in this one, though I apologize once again for Drax. Unless you’ve written him, you can’t imagine how damn hard his voice is to capture.<br/>Until next time…<br/>Jadey xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! It’s that day again, I’m back with another chapter. I enjoyed writing this one as it’s light and has some fun stuff. It’s a nice break from what I’ve been writing lately. Story V is coming along well still, but it really is going to be a monster. I think it stands about 40k now, and I’m still very much in the beginning stages. I love the plot, though, and I think you’re really going to enjoy it when we get there. <br/>Thank you Rjcarreno77 for the fab pre-read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“More mead!” Thor roared, tossing his plastic cup over his shoulder and throwing up his arms. </p><p>Steve had been the one to insist on them using plastic cups for drinks as he’d had more than his fair share of experience of Thor drinking and throwing away his glasses when he’d finished them.</p><p>Scott said the experience of doing tequila shots out of a Solo Cup wasn't the same as a proper shot glass. Still, he wasn't the one that would be left sweeping up the shards of glass, or—as had happened to Steve once—pulling the glass out of his foot as it had gone unnoticed the morning after and impaled itself in his heel.</p><p>"We told you, Thor, we don't have mead," Bruce said fondly. "We've got four beer kegs, multiple bottles of liquor, including tequila, so help yourself."</p><p>"I've got it," Peter said, getting to his feet, retrieving a fresh cup for Thor, filling it at the keg, then fixing himself a cup of the heavily spiked punch Hope had made that he'd said he preferred to beer—which Thor had been bewildered by.</p><p>Steve scrutinized him and was pleased to see Peter was still steady on his feet after matching Thor and Rocket drink-for-drink. He supposed Peter’s metabolism wiped out alcohol the same way it did for him. That was a good thing. None of them really wanted a drunk sixteen-year-old passing out, and Tony would be furious if he returned to his son puking.</p><p>Luckily for Peter, Tony was still putting Morgan to bed after dragging her away from the earlier and more sedate stages of the celebrations before the effects of alcohol on them all made themselves known. Perhaps out of respect for the child, the tequila hadn't come out until she was gone.</p><p>Rocket, who had said beer was for Terran softies, was drinking straight from the tequila bottle, one from the case Tony had given him.</p><p>Peter handed Thor his beer, raised his cup in a toast, and then began to drink.</p><p>“Shots!” Sam called, carrying over a tray of tequila to them. Peter took a cup, knocked back the drink, grimaced, and then returned to his punch. Thor took his own, downed it, and then smacked his lips with relish.</p><p>Steve had not joined the drinking contest, instead choosing to stick to beer and rotate around the room to talk to everyone. Drax, who was an early casualty of the contest, was snoring on the couch with his chin on his chest. Given his size, Steve had expected him to better handle his liquor, but he was very wrong. </p><p>Mantis, who wasn’t drinking, was sitting beside Peter, her eyes on him and a contented look on her face. Steve had spotted Peter comforting her during the tougher parts of the press’ questioning, and he thought that had forged a particular fondness from the alien to Peter. It was the same fondness that had apparently formed from Peter to Thor when Thor opened himself to attacks from the press. Peter had gone to his defense, which was a perfectly characteristic thing for him to do, and since then, Peter was happy to be around Thor.</p><p>Bucky came to Steve's side, sipping his own beer, and said, "You know, this is my first Avengers party, and it's not what I expected."</p><p>Steve gave him a quizzical look. “What did you expect?”</p><p>“Well, I figured we’d be drinking out of real glasses for a start, and I didn’t expect the wasted Asgardian god and the sober super-powered sixteen-year-old.”</p><p>“It’s good he’s sober,” Steve said. “I think Tony would lose his mind if we let him get drunk.”</p><p> “Yep,” Bucky said smugly. “He wasn’t overjoyed when we gave Peter his first beer.”</p><p>"We'll blame Thor if he comes back and blows his top. He was the one that dragged him into the game. Besides, Queens wouldn't have joined in if he didn't want to. And I think he’s enjoying getting to know Thor—at least as much as possible to know someone when they’re raging drunk and singing Asgardian love songs.”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t think he’d want to,” Bucky said. “He didn’t look happy when Thor was talking to him before.”</p><p>Steve shrugged. “Queens isn’t the type to hold a grudge for long, and Thor proved himself when he admitted what had happened with Thanos. I think the only one Peter’s ever been able to keep a grudge going with is Ross, and he more than deserved it. Besides, Thor is pulling out all the stops to make it up to him.”</p><p>As they watched, Thor threw away another cup, got to his feet, swaying slightly, and said, “A test!”</p><p>Peter stared at him, bewildered, and then his mouth dropped open as Thor leaned over the back of the couch and picked up Mjølnir. He set it at Peter’s feet, hiccupped, and said, “Lift it, Peter Parker.”</p><p>“Uh… I really don’t think…” Peter started.</p><p>Thor grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet with enough force that Steve thought it would have dislocated the shoulder of someone that wasn’t enhanced.</p><p>“You are worthy, they say!” Thor shouted. “Let us see!”</p><p>Steve moved closer, wanting to see. He had no doubt Peter would be able to lift Mjølnir, though Peter’s face showed how much he doubted it. Still, with Thor’s loud encouragement, Peter set down his cup of punch, squared his stance, and gripped the handle.</p><p>The room became quiet as all eyes fell on Peter, and his cheeks flushed. He looked up at Steve, who gave him a small nod. He knew that if he could lift it, Peter definitely could.</p><p>Peter gave his head a brisk shake, adjusted his feet, and then hefted Mjølnir up over his head with an expression of shock that was almost comical.</p><p>“Worthy!” Thor roared. “I knew it!</p><p>Peter lowered Mjølnir, examined it, and then set it down again. He ran a hand through his hair and said, “Oh. That’s cool.”</p><p>“Cool!” Thor said enthusiastically. “As my father said—Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm.”</p><p>“More like only three,” Bucky said with a laugh. “How does it feel to not be the only special one anymore, Steve? I know how pleased you were when you could lift it.”</p><p>Steve snorted. “You really surprised? If Peter’s worthy of bearing the Infinity Stones, I think he’s more than worthy of Mjølnir."</p><p>“True,” Bucky said. “He’s special.”</p><p>Steve nodded his agreement. Peter had proven that many times over. The most recent example was when he'd stepped up in front of some of the most powerful people in the world and the American press and gave them hell for not appreciating what they had risked and done for them. He'd seen Peter's discomfort on the stage before that, and he had been amazed and proud when Peter stepped up, though not surprised that it was in response to Thor opening himself to attack and accusation. </p><p>“He’s doing good now, too,” Bucky said, his pensive eyes on Peter.</p><p>Steve frowned. “Yeah. He’s been doing good for a while, though, Buck. Hasn’t he?”</p><p>Bucky nodded quickly, then stopped, gave his head a brisk shake, and said, "I'm not going to lie to you because that's not what we do, but I can't tell you what happened. It's just good that Peter's happy right now; that's all you need to know."</p><p>Steve was glad Bucky wasn't lying to him. That would have been worrying since, like he said, it wasn't what they did and never had been. He understood Bucky keeping secrets for Peter, too, as they had a strong bond that Bucky would defend to the end. It made him a little uneasy that there was something they weren't sharing, though.</p><p>“Is it something we should be worried about?” he asked. </p><p>“No. I’ve got my eye on it,” Bucky said. “It’s fine.”</p><p>Before Steve could say anything, Natasha appeared beside them, a cup in her hand. “What are you two old men gossiping about?” she asked.</p><p>“Just talking,” Steve said easily.</p><p>Natasha followed their gaze to Peter, who was now talking enthusiastically to Clint, Thor, and Sam. Steve couldn’t make out what he was saying over the clamor of the room, but he quickly worked it out when Peter set down his drink then crawled up the wall to hang upside down on the ceiling.</p><p>Bucky and Steve laughed, and Natasha stared at him with a quirked brow. "You know, most of the time, he just seems like a normal kid—rainbow eyes excepted. Then he’ll do something crazy like climb on the ceiling or create birds and butterflies for Morgan, and it hits you exactly what he is.”</p><p>A small line appeared between Bucky’s eyes. “And what is he?”</p><p>Natasha held up a hand. "Easy there, Mr. Overprotective. I mean, he’s incredible. I wasn’t even here for the bad stuff, but Sam told me about it. Months ago, he was catatonic, and now he’s this crazy happy kid with immense power that can raise the dead.”</p><p>“He is,” Steve agreed. “The difference is huge. Believe me, none of us saw this coming in the beginning. Even before Ross got his hands on him, Queens wasn’t like this.”</p><p>
  <em>"Peter Parker!" </em>
</p><p>The angry voice came from across the room, and Steve looked to see Tony coming into the room and fixing his eyes on Peter, who was now sitting between Thor and Rocket, slamming back a shot with gleaming eyes.</p><p>Peter’s face fell. “Oh… hey, Tony.”</p><p>Tony strode towards them, plucked the cup out of Peter's hand, sniffed it, and turned his blazing eyes on Thor. "Tequila! You got my kid drunk, Asgard!”</p><p>“No,” Thor said, shaking his head slightly unsteadily and hiccupping. “I tried, but Peter is incapable of being drunk.” He looked disappointed. “He is missing out on a wonderful experience.”</p><p>Tony eyed Peter, who was sporting his most innocent and wide-eyed expression. "I'm fine, Tony. Totally sober."</p><p>Tony nodded stiffly. “Good. Being drunk is not the wonderful experience that idiot thinks when you move into the puking part of the party.”</p><p>“It’s the price you must pay,” Sam slurred, and Peter laughed, clutching his stomach as he rocked back and forth.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes, tousled Peter's hair, and moved away to Doctor Strange, who was talking to Wong by the window, his eyes occasionally drifting to Peter and then snapping away again as if seeing something upsetting.</p><p>Steve wandered over in time to hear Tony say, “So, Strange, is there a reason you’re staring at my kid?”</p><p>Bucky, close on Steve’s heels, crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“I wasn’t staring,” Steve said. “He’s just drawing attention.”</p><p>“So this isn’t still about how you’re freaking over what he can do with the Stones?” Tony asked. </p><p>Strange looked faintly amused. “No. I can say with total honesty that I am no longer in any way worried about what Peter will do with his power. I was given a chance to see what he can do with it when he took me to return the Time Stone to the Ancient One. We both see only good for him.”</p><p>Tony's eyebrows rose, and his mouth dropped open.</p><p>“That’s a big turnaround,” Bucky said. “What exactly did you see?”</p><p>Strange exchanged a glance with Wong. “Nothing of concern. He just showed me I was wrong to jump to conclusions about him. I see now that he will be guided by goodness, not corrupted by power.”</p><p>“True,” Bucky said. “It’s just weird hearing that from you.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” Strange said. “As interesting as this day has been, and as much as I have enjoyed the party, I think it is time for us to leave."</p><p>Wong nodded and began to swirl his hands to create a portal. From across the room came a shout of, “It is time for magic!” and Thor bounded towards them.</p><p>Peter followed and caught his hand before Thor could touch the portal Wong had created. “Believe me, Thor, you don’t want to leave the party yet,” he said.</p><p>Thor squinted at the portal and then said in a slightly slurred voice, “Who would like to see me summon lightning?”</p><p>“Oh! Me!” Peter said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p><p>Thor clapped him on the back. "Yes, Peter Parker. You will see, and you will learn."</p><p>Peter nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Outside, Thor,” Tony said, pointing to the door.</p><p>Thor nodded, put an arm around Peter’s shoulders, and staggered away.</p><p>Strange and Wong disappeared through the portal, which shrank and disappeared, and Bucky stared at it for a moment.</p><p>“What are you thinking, Bucky?” Tony asked, examining Bucky’s tight eyes.</p><p>“Peter has done more than charm Strange,” Bucky said. “He knows something. I want to know what it is.”</p><p>"How are you going to find out?" Tony asked, offering no argument to the fact Bucky believed Strange was hiding something, which made Steve sure that Tony, like him, believed Bucky was on to something.</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know yet, but I’m going to find out.”</p><p>“We will,” Tony said. “We should make a point of spending time with Strange in future. We can set up a few team dinners to invite him to. I want to get him to open up, and then we can get our answers.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Steve said.</p><p>Bucky nodded, and then his eyes snapped to the window where Steve could see a bolt of lightning touching down to where Thor lifted Mjølnir and Peter cheered.</p><p>Though Bucky wasn’t sharing what was worrying him, Steve knew it was something he was hiding with Peter, and he now wondered if Strange knew something about it, too. If it was trouble, they needed to know.</p><p>After everything that happened with Thanos, how completely off guard they’d been caught, Steve wanted to be prepared if another fight came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… What do you think? We got some drunk Thor and sober Peter, and Strange is being a little suspicious. I hope you enjoyed seeing Thor again, as some of you have been asking for this since With Great Power. <br/>I’m working on a Thanksgiving one-shot of Peter and Tony with the family at the cabin—not part of this series—and I’m running low on mishaps. If you’ve got any fun Thanksgiving stories to share with me, I’d love to hear them and see if I can find a place for them in the story.<br/>Until next time…<br/>Clowns or Midgets xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Saturday/Sunday people! I posted this chapter yesterday, but the alert didn’t come through—to me—so I’m reposting. <br/>If you don’t have the series subscribed, you might have missed the outtake I posted on Wednesday. It’s called Morgan Stark’s Busy Day. I’ve only got the first chapter up, and it’s short, but it’s a sweet one. Give it a look. <br/>Thank you Rjcarreno77 for pre-reading. You’re the best. Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It means so much to me to hear you’re enjoying what I’m working so hard on. <br/>Story V is finally working out for me. I’ve just come to the end of the introductory arc, and it’s at 60k. It’s going to be a long story, probably much longer than With Great Power, but it’s got a plot I think you’ll really like. Me and Snarks are both really excited about it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s eyes flew open, and he sucked in air, but there was a weight on his chest that made it hard. His hand reached for the spot the bullet had hit in his nightmare, and he found a warm cheek. He looked down and saw Morgan was lying against his side, her head pillowed on his chest and her arm over him.</p><p>He didn’t want to wake her, but he couldn’t breathe, so he supported her head and slipped out from under her.</p><p>His hands were shaking, and his legs felt weak under him as he walked into the bathroom room, splashed cold water over his face, and then lifted his t-shirt. There was a red, puckered scar on his chest, right where the bullet had hit. He ran a finger over it and then dropped the shirt and closed his eyes.</p><p>It was just another nightmare, he knew, and the scar couldn’t really hurt him, but he was shaken. It was another attempt on his life.</p><p>He went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Morgan had rolled over, and Spider-Albert was clutched to her chest. He smiled and stroked her hair. The dream was just a dream; this was what was real. His sister had snuck into his bedroom in the night again, real, climbed into bed with him quietly and gently enough not to wake him. It happened. That was his life. That was what was real. The dream was nothing. He couldn’t die.</p><p>So why was he so shaken?</p><p>He stroked Morgan's hair and then froze as her brown eyes cracked open and fixed on him. "Petey," she said drowsily. "Is it playtime?"</p><p>“No,” Peter said softly. “It’s sleepy time.”</p><p>Morgan rubbed at her face and became more alert. “I don’t want to sleep,” she said. “I want to play.”</p><p>Peter chuckled. “Friday, what’s the time?”</p><p>“It’s almost dawn,” she said.</p><p>Peter nodded. It wasn't too early for them to be awake, really, and though they could not play, there was something they could do together without disturbing anyone else, and it was something he felt a strong urge to do.</p><p>“Hey, Mo, shall we go to the roof and watch the sunrise?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded eagerly and sat up. “Yeah!”</p><p>“We need to bundle up,” he said.</p><p>He went to the dresser, took out two hoodies and thick socks, and then went back to the bed. Morgan was on her feet, and she dutifully raised her arms so Peter could pull the hoodie over her head. It looked huge on her, like an oversized dress, and he had to roll back the sleeves multiple times to free her hands. He put the socks on her feet, which puddled at her ankles, and then dressed himself and put on sneakers. He had no shoes for her, but he saw her slippers had been left beside the bed before she climbed in with him. He put them on her feet, patted her cheek, then said, "You want a piggyback?"</p><p>She nodded eagerly.</p><p>He squatted, and she climbed onto his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and her hands clasped at his neck.</p><p>He grabbed blankets from the end of the bed and said, "Tell Tony and Pepper where we are when they wake up, Friday."</p><p>“Of course, Peter,” she replied.</p><p>Peter carried Morgan out of the room, along the halls to the elevator, and they rode up and out onto the roof. Morgan wriggled out of his hold, and Peter reminded her to stay at his side.</p><p>They went to the large air vent, and Peter boosted her to sit on it, wrapped a blanket around her, checked she was warm enough, and then sat down and hugged her to his side. </p><p>Morgan nestled closer and said, “Are you having a Peter Day?”</p><p>Peter frowned. “What’s a Peter day?”</p><p>She looked up at him. “You don’t know? It’s your day?”</p><p>“It’s early, Mo. My brain hasn’t woken up yet.”</p><p>She giggled. "Okay. A Peter Day is a sad day. Daddy had them before you come back. He would watch the sun come up with me, and he'd be sad."</p><p>“You think I’m sad?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. Your mouth is smiling, but your eyes aren’t—just like Daddy’s wouldn’t. He’d tell me stories about you on Peter Days. Momma told me to give him extra hugs on Peter Days because they helped. She said he liked to see what he had. He’d go away sometimes, too, and stay in your special place.”</p><p>Peter felt dawning realization, and a lump formed in his throat. He thought he knew what a Peter Day was now.</p><p>He knew he would have had Tony Days if the situation was reversed, if Tony was the one that had turned to ashes. It made him sad that Tony had struggled sometimes, though, even with everything he’d still had when Peter was gone.</p><p>"I'm not having a Peter Day, but I am a little sad," he said. "I had a bad dream that made me scared."</p><p>She nodded wisely. “When I have scary dreams, I go to Momma and Daddy’s room and get in their bed. Do you want to do that?”</p><p>Peter laughed despite himself. “No, Mo. I just need Morgan cuddles to make me feel better.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him with all her newly-five-year-old strength. </p><p>“I love you, Mo,” he said and pressed a kiss to her hair.</p><p>She looked up at him and said, “I know,” which made Peter laugh again.</p><p>Peter hugged her and then turned as he heard the door open behind them. They both looked and saw Tony walking out to them, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“There’s my kids,” he said. “Friday told me you were up here. I was worried you might be trying backflips off the roof, Pete.”</p><p>“No,” Morgan said, rolling her eyes. “We’re waiting for the sun and cuddling.”</p><p>Tony nodded and came to sit on her other side, giving her a kiss and then squeezing Peter’s shoulder and murmuring, too quiet for Morgan to hear but loud enough for Peter’s enhanced senses, “You okay?”</p><p>“Fine,” Peter lied. </p><p>Morgan turned to her father and said, “It’s a Peter Day, Daddy, even though he says it’s not.”</p><p>Tony frowned. “A Peter Day? What’s that? I know it’s not his birthday since I’ve not brought his present yet.”</p><p>Morgan shook her head. “A Peter Day like you had before he was back. He’s sad but smiling.”</p><p>Tony's face fell, and he stared at his daughter. Peter guessed this was the first time Tony was hearing of a Peter Day, possibly shocked that his daughter had known what was happening to him back then.</p><p>“He had a bad dream,” she went on. </p><p>Tony nodded. “Ahh, a bad dream. I hope you’re giving him patented Maguna love to make it better.”</p><p>“I am,” she said, giving Peter another hug.</p><p>Tony looked at Peter and said, “I’m sorry about the whole… Peter Day thing. I didn't want you to know about those times."</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I’d have them, too, if it was me. I hate that you had them, though. Were there many?”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Some. It was worse on anniversaries and birthdays. I’d go to your apartment, spend some time around your stuff, just think.”</p><p>“Birthdays?” Morgan asked, perking up.</p><p>“Yes,” Tony said. “And speaking about birthdays, we’ve only got a couple months before Peter’s, so you and I need to get planning for the party.”</p><p>Morgan’s face lit with a smile. “I get to plan a party?”</p><p>“No one better,” Tony said.</p><p>“You don’t need to do that,” Peter said awkwardly. “It’s not a special birthday.”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “Pete, all of your birthdays are special ones, isn’t that right, Maguna?”</p><p>“Yep,” she said. “We’re going to have a special party for you. What do you want for your present? Daddy’s not good at presents, so I should help. He bought Momma Gerald for her birthday, but she said it was really a gift for him, a stupid whim. For her anniversary, he made her special suit, but she only ever wore it one time.”</p><p>Tony tousled her hair. “She may have only worn it once, but she was a superhero when she did.”</p><p>Morgan smiled. “Daddy’s gonna made me a special suit one day.”</p><p>Tony choked and placed a hand on his chest. “He’s really not.”</p><p>Morgan nodded and whispered confidingly to Peter. “He will, but I think I have to wait until I’m really big to get it.”</p><p>Tony turned stricken eyes on Peter, and he met them with his own. The idea of Morgan in a suit, in battle, was terrifying. She was never going to be a part of that world, with that kind of responsibility on her shoulders. Peter would fight the world, the universe, to protect her from that.</p><p>“You want to talk about it, Pete?” he asked.</p><p>Peter looked pointedly at Morgan and said, “No, I’m fine. It was just a dream.”</p><p>Tony frowned but said, “Okay, kid, but I’m here if you need me.”</p><p>Peter smiled his thanks.</p><p>He couldn't tell Tony about the dream, not without worrying him, and what was the point? It was another dream, another scar, and another change in time. He was fine apart from the shakiness of remaining anxiety. All he would do by telling other people was share the fear, and that wasn't fair.</p><p>He sighed and wrapped his arm around Morgan’s back. With the mystery and the shadow of his dream still in his mind, he thought Morgan was right.</p><p>He was having a Peter Day, after all.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Peter was outside under the sun, talking with the Stones. Nothing significant was being imparted, and he was not with them; they were just talking. He'd not spent much time with them in the month since coming home, which was fine for him as there was no real need. Apart from the questions he’d asked after his nightmare that had left scars, he’d been content with what he already knew. And he was doing better now; what Morgan called a Peter Day had loosened its grips on him.</p><p>He shot out a web to the side of the monkey bars he was hanging from and tugged, making his web hammock swing. He was thinking of napping for a while when he heard the door open behind him and footsteps.</p><p>“Peter, can we talk to you?”</p><p>Peter turned his head and saw Wanda and Vision coming towards him, hand in hand.</p><p>“Sure.” He rolled out of the web hammock and landed on the balls of his feet. “What’s up?”</p><p>“There is something we wanted to talk to you about,” Vision said gently.</p><p>Vision was so <em>human </em>now. Even though he knew Vision wasn’t Mind, the voice was exactly the same. Peter wondered how it felt for the others, the ones that knew Vision best, to see him like this. It was different for him as he had minimal contact with him before—only the fight in Germany.  Knowing who he was then to how he was now was strange. Peter was overjoyed to have him there, though, as his presence made Wanda ecstatic with happiness. They spent most of their time secluded away together, but when they joined everyone else, they still seemed to be in their own bubble. It was one of the things Peter was proudest of to have done with the Stones—reuniting them.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Peter said, giving them an encouraging smile.</p><p>Wanda fixed her eyes on Peter. “We would like to ask you something. We have discussed it, and we would like to go away together—to travel. We were in Europe together before Thanos came, in Scotland, and we’d like to go back.”</p><p>“We want to go everywhere,” Vision added, an intense look in his eyes.</p><p>"Sounds good," Peter said. "What's the problem? Do you need a ride? Traveling around earth is much easier on passengers than in Space, which made Ross really sick. So, I can drop you off, no problem. I can look around Scotland while I'm there. I haven't been before. I did a little earth travel when I was away—the Bahamas to warm up for a while, and I <em>might</em> have spent a night camping out on the top of the Eiffel Tower.” He chuckled, remembering that strange but fun night. “So, yeah, when do you want to leave?”</p><p>Wanda laughed softly and held up a hand. “No, Peter, we do not need you to take us. We wanted to ask if you would prefer us to stay with you.”</p><p>Peter frowned. “With me? Why?”</p><p>“The Stones,” Vision explained. “Wanda told me everything of what happened to you before my return, and though things are different now, I too know the weight of bearing a Stone. If you need us here to support you, we would be happy to stay. After everything you have done for us, we want to be here for you." </p><p>Peter felt oddly touched, though he supposed he shouldn’t have been as Wanda had shown how kind she was when he’d gone back to see his weeks of ‘absence’ and before. He’d watched her sitting with him, showing him things on the tablet, fixing his hair, walking around the Tool Shed with him. She’d been there with him so much, and he should have expected her to want to be there now.</p><p>"No!" he said quickly. "Really, guys, I'm fine. You should go. I know how hard it was for you when you weren't together, so you absolutely need time alone. Besides, you're not the only ones heading out now. Steve and Rhodey will be heading off to do the press and public tour tomorrow, and Sam is going back to work with veterans in DC. It'll only be me, Bucky, Bruce, and Tony here with Morgan and Pepper—and Nat sometimes, I guess."</p><p>“Exactly,” Wanda said. “You won’t have everyone here to help you.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “I can handle it, totally. Really, the Stones are fine now; no burden at all. I’m happy.”</p><p>Vision’s face formed into a soft look of concern and said, “But you might need us for something else…”</p><p>Peter smiled at him. “What I need is for you two to have your time together.” He addressed Wanda. “It’s not the same anymore, Wanda; I’m not lost or scared. I’ve got the Stones, so I can take care of anything that comes along.”</p><p>Wanda gave him an assessing look, then smiled and took Vision's hand. "Thank you, Peter," she said. "We will go, but we can come back the moment you or anyone else needs us."</p><p>“I’ll make sure you know if we do,” Peter said with a nod. “I’ll even swing by and pick you up.”</p><p>Wanda smiled. “As long as you promise to tell us if you need help.”</p><p>Peter made a diagonal cross over his heart. “I promise you’ll be the first to know. You two go and have this; don’t worry about us.”</p><p>Wanda stepped forward and kissed his cheek. Peter felt heat flush his cheeks. It was nothing more than a friendly action, but with Vision watching, a fond look in his eyes, he felt self-conscious.</p><p>“We’ll leave tomorrow,” Wanda said.</p><p>"Great. We can make the farewell party for you two tonight, as well. I think Tony was talking about pizza and beer."</p><p>Wanda nodded, then she and Vision turned and walked back into the compound. Peter looked up at his hammock again and decided to let it dissolve instead of using it again. He wanted to be with people.</p><p>He was touched by Wanda and Vision’s concern, even though he knew it was misplaced. He could take care of any problem that came along, and he would handle any other issue that occurred with the dreams that they knew nothing about.</p><p>He would miss the others when they were gone, but it was also a good sign that they were leaving. Things were going back to normal, or as normal as he imagined they'd been before he was an Avenger with them. There would be fewer people around to talk to and spend time with, but it'd give him a chance to spend more time with those who remained.</p><p>He wandered back towards the compound and then stopped as he heard a squeal of his name. He braced himself for impact, and a moment later, Morgan was jumping up into his arms. He caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist and her head settled on his shoulder. Pepper came out at a more sedate pace, smiling at Peter and greeting him with an amused look as Morgan cuddled close to him.</p><p>“Hey, Mo,” he said. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“We’re going on a walk,” she announced. “I’ve got to make a collage for <em>school</em>.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>“We’re doing nature studies today,” Pepper explained. “Identifying trees from leaves and seeing if we can find any wildlife.”</p><p>“Do you want to come?” Morgan asked.</p><p>Peter glanced at Pepper, who nodded and smiled, then he said, "I'd love to, but don't think you can cheat off me, Mo. I’m a New Yorker—all I know about trees is that they grow tall and they’re fun to climb.”</p><p>Morgan giggled. “Then you can cheat off of mine. I know some of the trees at home. Momma said there are some new ones here.”</p><p>“Great,” Peter said. “We can be study buddies.”</p><p>He loosened his grip, and Morgan dropped down to stand and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.”</p><p>She led Peter across the lawn and into the distant trees, Pepper at her other side.</p><p>Peter prepared himself for a lesson with Morgan.  It was his first time having a part of her schooling, and he felt himself smile. If the world was as it should be, he would be studying now, too, going to school with Ned and MJ. The world was not as it should be, though, he was not the person he was. He was going to embrace his new normal for now, then reassess in a few years, maybe. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… How was that? I know it wasn’t the most action-packed chapter, but I felt it was necessary to show some of the emotional journey Peter is going on. I also wanted to show Wanda and Vision’s decision as this is a part of things going back to normal for them all. <br/>Until next time…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Tuesday!<br/>I know it’s not a regular update day, but I’m well ahead on Story V now so can get away with extra updates. Also, I need the boost today. I started working on the second arc of the story yesterday and… Well, it did not go well. I spent some time on Skype with Snarks last night. and we came up with a game plan which I’m excited about. Hopefully today will be better. Either way, I thought some feedback from you guys would help me along. <br/>I’m not sure what went wrong with the last update. I didn’t get the alert when I posted Saturday, and I didn’t’ hear from any of you, so I deleted and uploaded again Sunday – which I did get the alert for. I was missing a lot of regular names in my inbox, though. I hope it was just a glitch and I didn’t manage to drive you all away with a boring chapter. If you’re still here, thanks xxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony dropped down onto the couch beside Peter and eyed the slice of pizza which Peter was quickly devouring.</p><p>“Still hungry?” he asked.</p><p>Peter chewed quickly, swallowed, and said, “I’m getting full, I think, but I don’t want to see good food go to waste. May taught me better. If I can eat her creations, I can put away this pizza to save it from the trash.”</p><p>Tony sighed. He was a billionaire, a couple wasted pizzas weren’t going to even put a dent in the cash he had in his wallet, but Peter wouldn’t accept that argument. He was stuck on the lessons his aunt and uncle had taught him, and that was part of what made him such a good person. Tony loved Peter, thought of him as his son, but he knew he had no part in what made Peter who he was. That goodness had all come long before his influence had entered Peter’s life. </p><p>Tony looked over his shoulder and called, “Bruce, come help my kid out with the leftovers. He’s got it into his head that it can’t go into the bin, and I know you can pack it away as much as he can.”</p><p>Bruce nodded, said something to Natasha whom he had been speaking to, and came to join them. He sat down on the armchair opposite them and pulled over a pizza box, picked up a slice, and devoured it much faster than Peter could manage.</p><p>Peter grinned and slowed his eating, now having an ally in his war against leftovers, and relaxed back against the cushions. Tony eyed him covertly. Peter had gained back all the weight he’d lost during his time on the Raft, he was visibly glowing with health, and—best of all—happiness. He thought Peter’s happiness was only matched by his own in the situation. He knew things were going to change soon, too, and he was looking forward to that even more, though he would never tell anyone else.</p><p>With half of their group going away for various reasons, he was going to have more time with his son. He would miss them all, but they were all going for reasons that were invested in, if not necessarily happy about. Wanda and Vision were eager to travel together again, and Sam wanted to get back to helping people in a larger capacity; Steve and Rhodey were less excited about their tour, but they both knew how important it was for the cause of The Returned.  </p><p>Peter finally conceded defeat with two slices left, and Bruce took over the mission to eat it all with a gleam in his eyes. Peter rubbed his stomach and said, “That was <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Bruce nodded eagerly. “It was. This is great pizza.”</p><p>Tony shrugged. It wasn’t as good as pizza in the city, but it was okay.</p><p>Tony shot a text to Pepper to ask if Morgan had settled to bed, got a reply with a photograph of his daughter fast asleep with a teddy tucked under her chin, and he grinned. Yep, Pepper would be able to have the peaceful bubble bath and movie that she’d wanted, and he could spend time with everyone else.</p><p>Bruce pushed away the empty box and leaned forwards with an intense look in his eyes. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something, Peter,” he said.</p><p>Peter sat up and said, “Sure. Go ahead.”</p><p>Bruce looked a little nervous, and he shot at glance at Tony before saying. “I’d like to do some studies of you. I was curious about Spider-Man when I saw you fight before, and now with the Stones…” He whistled. “This is a once in a lifetime chance to learn. No, it’s once in an eternity chance. No one has ever or will ever be what you are.”</p><p>Tony looked at Peter, wanting to gauge his reaction, and was surprised to see Peter was beaming.</p><p>“Yeah! Definitely!” he said. “I’d love that!”</p><p>“You want to be a lab rat?” Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at Bruce when he voiced a protest of the term. “Really, Pete?”</p><p>Peter waved a hand. “I won’t be a lab rat with Bruce.” He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I’d be part of something awesome.” Seeing Tony was still lost, he rushed on. “Tony, this is my chance to learn from <em>The</em> Doctor Banner! This is the kind of thing I dreamed about. I never thought I’d have the opportunity to do something like that. This is like a nerd dream.”</p><p>Bruce looked a little surprised by Peter’s enthusiasm, but he smiled eagerly when Peter went on.</p><p>“I can help, too, right? I won’t just be the one you’re looking at. I can have a part of it.”</p><p>Bruce nodded. “Peter, from what Tony told me about your intellect and the things you’ve done with him in the past, I would love to have your input. I promise, nothing I am going to is going to hurt you or be invasive—apart from some blood draws. I’d like to test your strength, speed and reflexes, and then see if there’s a way to actually detect the Stones in you.”</p><p>Peter nodded eagerly. “Sure. Okay. Great.”</p><p>“Hold on!” Tony said. “What do the Stones think about this? Are they going to be happy being poked and prodded?”</p><p>Peter frowned. “Uh… They kinda don’t mind either way. I am the one in charge now. They’re mine.”</p><p>Tony was stunned, He knew Peter had embraced them, taken the power, but he didn’t know that meant Peter was now essentially in command of the sentient power cores that had existed since the dawn of time.</p><p>“They do what you want?” he asked.</p><p>Peter nodded, frowned and muttered, “If you want, but don’t start shouting again. I saw what you did before when I went back.” He tilted his head then his eyes became a little more intense and he spoke in a voice that Tony knew at once was not Peter. “Really, Stark, you don’t get it. We are <em>his</em> now. If the kid wants to use us to turn into an entertainer for kid’s parties, shooting butterflies out of his fingers and toes, that’s what he does.”</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes. “Power?”</p><p>He grinned. “The one and only, dude. I figured I could make you understand better than Peter. We want what he wants. We are part of him, and he is part of us. We’re one being.”</p><p>Bruce’s mouth dropped open. “Peter is like a Stone now?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Peter is <em>all</em> of the Stones now, dumbass. What he does is what we want because <em>he</em> wants it. This is what being Worthy means. We know he will not abuse us—though I’m pretty sure he would pull out a children's entertainer skit at your kid’s next birthday if she asked since he absolutely <em>adores </em>her. The kid makes the right choices and we trust him.”</p><p>Bruce and Tony exchanged a stunned look. This was more than the power and ability Tony had witnessed Peter displaying. This was incredible.</p><p>He crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t have a chance of unpicking what we are with your technology and science, obviously, but you’re welcome to try.” He glared at Tony and went on in a warning tone. “You should know, though, Stark, as much as he adores your kid and would do anything for her, he loves you <em>even</em> <em>more</em>. That idiot would throw himself into the fire if you wanted it. He would—” His eyes widened, he shuddered, and the next voice was definitely Peter’s. “Sorry about that. Overshare. I thought he’d behave.”</p><p>Bruce opened his mouth to speak, looked at Tony’s stunned face, and snapped it closed again.</p><p>Tony stared at his son in awe. He loved him as much as he loved anyone in his world, and to know that Peter felt the same was heartwarming, but he also saw now that it was a responsibility. Peter really would hurt himself if he thought that was what Tony needed from him. He would have done that even before the Stones.</p><p>“Okay, now it’s awkward,” Peter sighed. “I’m not letting him out again.”</p><p>Tony placed a hand on his arm and said, “Not at all awkward, Pete. You know it’s exactly the same for me. But if you can keep Power locked down in future, that’d be great.”</p><p>“You’re still willing to work with me, Peter?” Bruce asked.</p><p>“More than willing,” Peter said. “Absolutely. Whenever you want to start.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Bruce suggested.</p><p>“Yep. I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Give it a little longer than a day. You’re going to need to set up a lab, Bruce,” Tony said. “I know you’ve not gotten to that yet. You can take the one beside Peter’s.”</p><p>Peter’s head snapped up. I have a lab?”</p><p>“Lab, workshop, Willy Wonka’s science factory, you’ve got it.”</p><p>Peter beamed. “Awesome.”</p><p>“And both of you have generous budgets to kit them out. And for a change, it’s not on my dime. Ellis was really grateful for the publicity, so The Avengers got a budget boost. Don’t worry,” he rushed on when Peter’s eyebrow knitted together. “It’s coming out of defense funds. It’s not taking a cent away from the people we want to help. Come up with a shopping list and any tech you want my help with, and I’ll get it done.” He tousled Peter’s hair. “I’d like to see what my Spider-Baby is really capable of, too.”</p><p>Peter grumbled, “Not a baby.”</p><p>Tony smiled in response, but he was surprised by how true the words felt. Peter was not a baby, not a child, but despite his age and maturity, he wasn’t quite a man either. He was something much more than that, one with the Infinity Stones and in command of their power.</p><p>Peter was something new and unique, and he loved Tony enough that he would injure himself for him.</p><p>That was a lot of weight on Tony’s shoulders to bear, and he would never forget or betray it. </p><p>xXx</p><p>Peter leaned against the wall of the new Stark Industries building in Manhattan and prepared a text to Happy.</p><p>
  <strong>Peter: Go to the bathroom.</strong>
</p><p>He pressed send, then tapped his phone against his chin as he waited for the answer. He expected a grumpy reply, or maybe to be ignored—which would mean he'd have to go find Happy himself. Before a minute had passed, his phone rang with Happy's photo displayed on the screen.</p><p>“Hey, Happy,” he answered.</p><p>"Which bathroom?" he asked gruffly. "I don't know if you're aware, kid, but this building has ninety-three floors and a few bathrooms on each floor. And I don't have time to tour them all looking for you."</p><p>“Relax, Happy,” Peter laughed. “That was a joke. I’m waiting outside for you.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you say so? Idiot kid. I’ll be out there in a minute.”</p><p>Before Peter could say another word, Happy ended the call.</p><p>Peter stowed his phone back in his pocket and watched the people streaming in and out of the building. He tried to guess what they did for the company, which team they worked with.</p><p>There was a time when it was his dream to be one of them, working for Stark Industries. It had seemed an impossible dream before Spider-Man, even with May and Ben supporting him and extolling on his potential and intelligence. When he actually met Tony, it seemed even more impossible because he had firsthand knowledge of how brilliant a mind Tony was from the time they spent in the lab together, and he didn't know what he could offer him and his team. But then Tony started referencing it, talking about how he was MIT material and how he could have a bright future with the company.                                                                                                                                            </p><p>Now… Well, now, everything he’d once wanted seemed impossible. He couldn’t even guess at what his life would look like in five years, in ten. He knew some of his family would say nothing needed to change, he could still have college and a career, but the Stones required his time and attention more than a life of dreams.</p><p>He’d not spoken to them about it, had no idea what they expected of him, but he thought it was going to blow what he’d wanted before out of the water. Just because Thanos and his people were dead, they weren’t the only threats out there.</p><p>Happy strode out of the open doors, glancing up and down the street with a furrowed brow and his security pass hanging from his jacket pocket.</p><p>Peter raised a hand to him and called, “Happy, over here.”</p><p>Happy came towards him, eyes strained, and said, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Uh… it’s lunchtime?” Peter said, feeling a little wrongfooted.</p><p>Happy frowned.  “You came two hours into the city for lunch?”</p><p>“Well, I figured it’d be asking too much to ask you to come to me.”</p><p>“And there’s no big problem you’re here to warn me about? Everyone’s okay?”</p><p>Understanding finally, Peter smiled. “Yep. Everyone’s fine. Tony is spending the day with Pepper and Morgan—they’ve gone for a drive back to the lake house to pick up some stuff, and so Morgan can rotate some of the stuffed toys she brought with her. Everyone else is doing their own thing, so I figured I'd come spend some time with my favorite head of security.”</p><p>Happy’s lips quirked into a smile, but his voice was gruff as he said, “And the text was a joke?”</p><p>Peter laughed. “It’s Throwback Thursday—you know, a nod to the good old days. I thought it was funny. I mean, you summoned me to the bathroom once, so I figured I’d do the same. I couldn’t actually come in since I don’t have a security pass anymore—it was in my schoolbag which got left stuck to a dumpster before I stowed away into space.”</p><p>Happy rolled his eyes. “Really, the good old days? Kid, the days in which you spammed my inbox and voicemail with ramblings about your patrols were not the good old days, and if you’re calling Coney Island a good thing, I’m going to have Tony get you assessed by a shrink since that was what most people would call a nightmare. I'll get you a new security pass, so next time you can come find <em>me. </em>And finally, did you seriously hitchhike into the city just to have lunch with me?”</p><p>Peter raised a finger. “You loved my updates, and you know it. Coney Island was a nightmare, yeah, but it was also the thing that stopped you wanting to block my number.”</p><p>“Hmph, I wouldn’t go that far,” Happy grumbled.</p><p>“And finally,” Peter went on a little louder. “Happy, I did not hitchhike here. I used the Stones to—”</p><p>Happy held up a hand. “If you’re about to impart some new detail about your crazy glowy friends, I don’t want to know about it. I’ve had my fill of crazy for a year already, thanks. Tony told me enough to give me nightmares about you getting lost in space already.”</p><p>“I’m not going to get lost, Happy,” Peter said. “I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Happy blew out a deep breath. “Kid, I don’t need to hear it.” He looked Peter in the eyes, taking in the brown contacts. “The eyes look better now, at least.”</p><p>"They're contacts," Peter said. "Nat gave them to me. I figured it was better than saying it was all some Post-Blip identity crisis. I kinda like them, too. It makes me feel a little more like myself.”</p><p>Happy stared at him a moment, gave a small nod, then said, "Where are we eating?"</p><p>“Wherever you like,” Peter said. “What are you in the mood for? There’s that vegan cuisine place a few blocks up. How’s your cardiogram looking these days?”</p><p>“It’s just fine. And I’m not eating rabbit food. Let’s get a burger.”</p><p>Peter had been mostly joking with the vegan idea, so he was more than happy to follow Happy across the street and a few blocks up to a diner they’d visited together before a couple times.</p><p>Happy led them to a booth in the corner and pushed aside the menu without looking at it.</p><p>A waitress came, and he said, "Coffee, cheeseburger, and fries. He'll have the same only doubled up—two burgers, double pickles, and extra fries, with a large coke." He glanced at Peter. "Anything else?"</p><p>“Nope, that sounds great,” Peter said.</p><p>Happy thanked the waitress as she jotted down his order and walked away.</p><p>“You remembered my order,” Peter said cheerfully.</p><p>"I did?" Happy asked with a quirked brow. "I was just ordering a monster meal since I know you can pack away the food."</p><p>“You got it exactly right,” Peter said.</p><p>Happy pursed his lips then said. “Okay, I remembered. Don’t think it means we’re going to hug or something.”</p><p>Peter ducked his head to hide his smile. Happy remembered his exact order from the times they’d eaten out together before, and Peter knew that meant something. Happy wasn’t going to admit that since it was a sign that he actually cared, and Peter thought he’d spent his ability to show affection when they’d been reunited at the Tool Shed.</p><p>When their drinks had been delivered, Happy sipped his coffee and said, “So, kid, when are you going back to school?”</p><p>Peter fiddled with the napkin holder and said, “I, uh, I don’t know that I will.”</p><p>Happy frowned. “What do you mean? You’re sixteen years old, Peter. You need to be in school.”</p><p>“I know, and I’d like to, I think, but things are different now, Happy. I’ve got the Stones, and that’s a responsibility I can’t just ignore.” </p><p>Happy pushed aside his cup and leaned forward. “That’s bullshit, kid. Sure, you’ve got a bucketload of crazy in your life now, more than you had before even, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have your life the way it should be.”</p><p>“What if something happens, a threat comes, and I’m sitting in chem class?”</p><p>Happy pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “You know who you sound like?”</p><p>“Uh… no.”</p><p>“You sound like Tony. After the Battle of New York, that wormhole, he thought like that. He was convinced some huge threat was coming, and that messed him up. He ended up with PTSD and more paranoia than you can imagine. That led to the Ultron disaster.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m not going to create some crazy AI that tries to destroy the world.”</p><p>Happy shook his head. “No, you’re not, but you might go through the rest of it. No one could tell Tony that it wasn’t on him back then, he wouldn’t listen to anyone, but you know better. Learn from his mistakes. Yeah, you’ve got more power than anyone ever has had, but the fate of the universe is not on your shoulders. When Thanos came, there were a lot of people fighting him. You finished him off, I know, but you weren’t alone, and you won’t be next time.” He stopped and stared at Peter a moment, then said, his voice softer, “It’s not all on you, Peter.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I know that. I don’t think I’m some big hero that has to protect everyone, really. I wasn’t the one that won that fight for us—it was everyone on that battlefield. But don’t I have to be ready?”</p><p>Happy sighed. “Yeah, be ready, do what you can to prepare, but don’t use that as a reason to live some kind of half-life waiting for the fight to come. You only get one life to live, kid, so make the most of it.”</p><p>Peter bit his lip. He could tell Happy was serious about what he was saying, he was impassioned in a way he'd never seen before, but he didn't know it all. Peter didn't have one life to live—he had an eternity of them. He didn't want to tell him that as he sensed Happy wasn't going to take it well."</p><p>“Look, kid, don’t let this Stones thing destroy what you wanted from life,” Happy said. “It’s not what your aunt would want; you know that as well as I do. She thought Spider-Man was too much on the shoulders of a kid, but she supported it because she loved you and knew it was what you needed to do. She would not support you giving up on everything you ever wanted because some stupid rocks decided you were worthy.”</p><p>Peter laughed in spite of himself, stopping when he heard a voice rouse in his mind. </p><p>
  <em>“You know, he might have a point, kid. It’s not like you can’t have both—us and the whole school thing.”</em>
</p><p><em>“But there are limitations, Power,” </em>Time replied. <em>“He has a responsibility.”</em></p><p><em>“Really? I didn’t notice,” </em>Power said scathingly. <em>“But he’s a responsible kid. He can take care of the world while living in it. Soul, back me up.”</em></p><p><em>“He is right,”</em> Soul said. <em>“There would need to be adjustments made, but he could live a full life with us.</em></p><p>Happy snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Hey, kid! You listening to me?”</p><p>“The Stones are talking,” Peter explained.</p><p>Happy's lips parted, and his eyes widened, but the waitress arrived with their food before he could speak. She set the plates down, said, "Enjoy, fellas," then walked away.</p><p>Peter picked up a fry and nibbled it as Happy worked through what he’d said.</p><p>He scowled down at his plate and then said, "Okay, I'm going to say it, since I don't think anyone else is, and I know your aunt would if she was here. Peter, you're sixteen years old, a kid, and you belong in school. You need to finish school, get into a good college, study hard, and graduate with honors. After that, you can decide what you do with your life—become a full-time superhero or start a brilliant career. Your new superhero friends probably won’t say this <em>because </em>they’re superheroes and they know exactly what these Stones are capable of. I can see past them to see what you need and deserve.”</p><p><em>“I like him,” </em>Power said. <em>“He’s smart and doesn’t waste time on the huggy parts of life.”</em></p><p>Peter laughed, and Happy scowled. "Are you laughing at me?"</p><p>“No, it was just… something else. I know what you’re saying, Happy, and I think I’d like to go back to school, but—”</p><p>“No buts!” Happy snapped. “I told you what you need to do. Get your ass back to school.”</p><p>“You know, Ned says we’re not going back to school until summer…”</p><p>“Don’t be a smartass, Parker. Do homeschool or whatever everyone else that came back is doing.” He picked up his burger, took a huge bite, and nodded as if the subject was closed.</p><p>Peter smiled and began to eat his own lunch. He thought Happy was wrong, that he couldn’t slip into his old life, but a part of him wanted to. He’d like to be back in classes with Ned and MJ; he’d like to go to college. He’d like to do it properly at least once.</p><p>One day, he was going to be alone in the world; everyone he loved would have died over the years. Unless he stayed a part of the lives of Morgan's descendants, he'd have nothing. It would be good to get through school, have a graduation his family could attend. He thought Tony might like that, too. But not yet. He had to make peace with the idea it wasn’t going to happen with his friends, he wasn’t ready, but one day, he would be just Peter Parker for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… What do you think? Do you think Peter should be back in school or living as he is now? Did you enjoy the time with Happy? I enjoyed writing it. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Clowns or Midgets xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Saturday! How’s your week been? Mine’s been okay. Story V is still going well. I’m into the third arc, reaching points I’m excited about. The whole story stands at around 70k now, and there’s still so much more tale to tell. I’m in the emotional depths of the plot—both good and bad—and it’s great for me to sink my teeth into the challenge. <br/>Thank you Rjcarreno77 for pre-reading, and thank you all for the reviews and follows. It means so much to me to know you’re enjoying the story. Seriously, you’re all making the experience of writing this challenging world worthwhile.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing on a rooftop in Queens, Tony waited for his son. He didn’t have to wait long before Peter swung past on a web, and Tony grinned and followed. He realized what Peter’s focus was at once, as a man was running down the street with a red purse swinging in his hand that did not match his grubby jeans and sweatshirt outfit.</p><p>Peter dropped down onto him, knocking him to the ground, and then shot webs at him in dual streams, pinning his hands to the sidewalk.</p><p>“Mr. Mugger, you hurt someone. When you knocked that lady down to grab this purse, she fell and broke her wrist,” Peter said, his voice stern. “That makes it a second-degree felony, and the maximum jail time is fifteen-years. I hope you get a tough judge.”</p><p>The man writhed and groaned, then began to spit curses that made Peter web up his mouth and scold, “Language!”</p><p>The man's hate-filled eyes fixed on him, and Peter said, “Karen, can you get the police here. Tell them there’s a mugger restrained. I’ve got to go help the woman. There were a few people with her, so she might already have help, but I should return her purse at least.”</p><p>He swung up on a web, and Tony followed from a distance as he went two blocks back and found a woman who was leaning against a wall, her injured arm held to her chest, and her cheeks stained with tears.</p><p>“Hey, Miss,” he said. “I got your purse back, and the mugger is going to get picked up by the police soon. Has someone called for help for you?”</p><p>She wiped her cheeks with her good hand, then took the offered purse from him and said, "I'm going to get a cab to North Shore," she said.</p><p>“I’ll go with her,” the man at her side added.</p><p>“Thank you, Spider-Man,” the victim said, her voice choked with emotion or pain, Tony couldn’t tell which.</p><p>Peter lifted a hand and then turned and started walking away. Tony followed, and then stopped as a new voice shouted from a distance and said, “Hey, Spider-Man.”</p><p>Peter looked back over his shoulder, and he lifted a hand, almost as if he was greeting the man jogging towards him. Tony sensed something wrong, saw something in the eyes of the man, and started forwards. He was too late, though. The man reached him and with three jerky punching movements, jabbed Peter in the chest, gut, and side, then fled.</p><p>Peter threw up his hand and then fell backward like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Tony ran at him, but people were already gathered around him.</p><p>Tony shed his faceplate as he shoved them aside and dropped down on Peter's right, his eyes taking in the blood blossoming on the suit and the small holes in the fabric.</p><p>A knife, Tony realized, he’d had a knife. Peter had been stabbed.</p><p>“Pete,” he breathed, tearing off Peter’s mask to show his starkly pale face. "Hold on, okay. I've got you."</p><p>Peter blinked drowsily, and a frown furrowed his brow. "Tony? How are you here? You’ve not been here before."</p><p>“I’m here,” he soothed. “I’m always here. I’ve gotta move you, Pete. I’m getting you to help." He directed his voice within. "Friday, alert the med team at the compound. Tell them I'm bringing Spider-Man in with stab wounds. He's losing blood, so have some on standby." Peter whimpered, and he added, "And the painkiller serum."</p><p>He took Peter’s shaking hands, shaking almost as much as his own, and placed them over the points that were bleeding the most; his chest and gut, and said, “Pete, you’ve got to keep the pressure on here. I’ve got to carry you.”</p><p>Peter continued to stare at him, seeming still stunned to see him there, confused. Tony scooped his hands under Peter’s back and legs, lifted him, then took flight north to the compound.</p><p>“I’ve got you, kid,” he said. “I’m here. You’re going to be fine.”</p><p>Peter coughed, and a small trickle of blood trailed down his chin. "It doesn't happen like this," he rasped. "I always die alone." He coughed again. "How are you here?"</p><p>Tony didn't understand what he was saying, and he didn't care. He had a son bleeding out in his arms, and he needed to get him to help.</p><p>Peter's eyes drifted shut, and he seemed to struggle to open them again.</p><p>“Eyes on me, kid!” Tony ordered. “Look at me!”</p><p>Peter's eyes flickered, and his lips parted with words Tony could barely hear over the rush of his thrusters.</p><p>“I don’t know how you’re here.”</p><p>“I’m here because I’m going to save you,” Tony said, voice rough with emotion. “I’m here because I love you.”</p><p>Peter's lips tugged into a smile, and then they parted with a breath that was not followed by another.</p><p>“Peter, no!” Tony cried. “Hold on!”</p><p>He powered even faster, carrying his child in his arms and wishing he could stop and do something, but he knew the best thing he could do was get him to the people that had a chance of saving him.</p><p>"I've got you," he intoned. "I'm here, and I've got you. I love you, Pete; you hear me? You don't get to do this because I love you. You are going to be fine, understand? I’m going to fix this, fix you. Please, don’t give up. Please, Son, don’t—”</p><p>“Tony!”</p><p>The sound of thrusters vanished, the air on his face and the weight in his arms disappeared. He shot bolt upright, almost slamming into Pepper, who was bent over him. She jolted back, out of his way, and then pressed a hand to his heaving chest, and said, “Breathe, Tony. It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>Tony stared at her, eyes wide and lips parted with panting breaths. “Nightmare?”</p><p>She smiled slightly and stroked his face. “Yes. It was just a nightmare.”</p><p>“I saw Pete die,” he whispered. “He died in my arms.”</p><p>“He didn’t. He’s fine,” she said. “It was just a dream. Peter is safe.”</p><p>He nodded and raked a hand over his face. “Damn, Pep, it was so real.”</p><p>“But it wasn’t.”</p><p>He felt wetness on his cheeks, and he wiped it away, fresh tears quickly replacing the ones that were gone.</p><p>Pepper leaned her head on his shoulder and said, “Peter is perfectly safe now, Tony. He can’t die.”</p><p>“He can’t die,” Tony said. “Yes. He’s fine. He can’t…” He blew out a heavy breath. “I need to see him.”</p><p>“You should,” she agreed. “Go.”</p><p>Tony kissed her cheek, climbed out of bed, and rushed barefoot out of the room, through the door that separated their apartment from the rest of the compound, and made his way directly to Peter's room. He didn’t pause to knock before going in, and he didn’t expect to find the person sitting on the side of Peter’s empty bed.</p><p>Bucky looked up at him. "Did Friday tell you?" He sounded a little relieved, which confused Tony almost as much as his presence.</p><p>“Where’s Peter?” he asked.</p><p>“Bathroom.”</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and Peter stepped out. The t-shirt he was wearing was damp with sweat, and his hair was bedraggled. His skin was almost as pale as it had been in the nightmare, and his eyes were wary.</p><p>Tony didn’t stop to ask questions, not when he was driven by a need to touch his son, reassure himself that he was alive. He crossed the room to Peter, pulled him into his arms, and held him tight, pressing a kiss to his sweaty temple.</p><p>Peter held him in return and then pulled back and asked, “Are you okay?”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Yeah. I had a nightmare is all…”</p><p>“I saw you,” Peter said. “You were there.”</p><p>“I was… What’s going on, Pete?”</p><p>Peter looked at Bucky, who gave him a small nod and said, "It's time, bud."</p><p>Peter bit his lip and then tugged the hem of his t-shirt, lifting it over his head, revealing the three scars that made bile rise in Tony’s throat. The scars were in the exact places the blood had blossomed on Peter’s suit in his dream.</p><p>“What the hell…” he whispered. “Peter…”</p><p>“I had a nightmare,” Peter said. “I’ve had a lot, and I wake with the scars of the injuries I get in the dream.”</p><p>Tony's legs felt like they were going to buckle under him, and he staggered towards the bed. Bucky took his elbow, eased him down, and said, "Do you want me to leave you to talk?" to Peter.</p><p>“No, you should stay,” Peter said, coming to sit beside Tony. “It’s coming out now anyway.”</p><p>“I saw that happen,” Tony said. “You caught a purse-snatcher, took the bag back to the victim, and then someone… I thought he was just punching you, but then you were bleeding out, and I tried to get you to help, but you…” He swallowed hard.</p><p>Peter nodded. “I died in your arms. I remember.” He tilted his head to the side and said, “Soul, was it you?” He paused a moment, listening, then said, “Even at that distance? I guess I was.”</p><p>“What are they saying, Pete?” he asked.</p><p>“It was my fault,” Peter said. “I dreamed of you before the change happened and the nightmare, vision, whatever you want to call it, started. I was open to you and you to me, obviously, so we connected. I must have dragged you into the nightmare, too. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>Tony stared at him, trying to make sense of his thoughts. He’d shared a dream with Peter; that was new, but more pressing was the fact Peter had been stabbed in his dream and woke with the scars of those injuries.</p><p>He touched the scar over Peter’s chest, the one that had bled the most, feeling the ridge beneath. “You dreamed of dying, and it’s not the first time?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “It was the fifth time.”</p><p>Tony closed his eyes, absorbed his shock, then asked, “And you get these scars every time?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Yeah. The Stones say it’s because of them, that I’m connected to all realities and times.”</p><p>“That’s not all, kid,” Bucky prompted.</p><p>Peter shook his head. “No, it’s not. The dreams are because I’ve been attacked in other realities.” He bit his lip. “They’re trying to kill me.”</p><p>Tony gasped. “Someone’s trying to kill you!”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Yeah, but they can’t. They’re just moving through time and realities to target me, but it won’t work. They can only create new timeline realities. They’re not like me.”</p><p>Tony stared at him. “Pete, I don’t… Okay, you can’t die, that’s great, but someone is trying to kill you? Who the hell is it?”</p><p>“We don’t know,” Peter said, slipping into the plural for the Stones and himself. “It’s always different people or situations. Toomes was one of them a week ago—he was on a mission to kill me after escaping jail.” He touched his throat. “He strangled me.”</p><p>“This is just…” Tony shook his head. “You didn’t tell me!”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to worry,” Peter said. “I’m not really in any danger. It’s just nightmares and scars.”</p><p>“I was there, Pete, I saw what happened, how much pain you were in. That’s not just a nightmare—that’s torture.”</p><p>“For the record, I wanted him to tell you,” Bucky said, speaking up at last.</p><p>“<em>You</em> should have told me, Bucky,” Tony snapped.  </p><p>“I asked him not to,” Peter said. “I didn’t even want him to know, but he heard me freaking out after the first dream.” He ran his hand over his face. “It’s my fault, not his. I didn’t want to freak you out about the attacks, not when I can’t die.”</p><p>“That’s not the point, bud,” Bucky said. “You’re suffering in these dreams. Someone is targeting you.”</p><p>Peter shot him a sad smile. "I don't know who, though. The only way I might be able to find out is to go looking through time, each reality, and hope I find the right one. I'd be gone weeks, months, searching."</p><p>“You’re not doing that,” Tony said roughly.</p><p>Peter being away before had been tough, but they’d known he was enjoying himself out there, learning, traveling, and exploring. Tony couldn’t let him take off through time and realities looking for someone that was trying to kill him. He couldn’t die, that was fact now, but he could still be hurt. Would whoever it was that was doing this find him there and hurt him?</p><p>“Okay,” he said, planting his hands on his knees. “We’re going to find some other way to stop this. You’re not taking off looking; you’d be vulnerable if you found them there. If it’s always someone different attacking, it’s because someone is manipulating them. We need to know who.”</p><p>“How do I find out?” Peter asked.</p><p>Tony bit down on his tongue as he had to answer; he just knew he needed to find a way. “We can’t let it go on,” he said eventually. “I know for sure I can’t handle seeing that again, and what if it was someone else?” He sucked in a breath. “What if Morgan saw it?”</p><p>Peter visibly flinched then, without another word, his eyes became blank as he withdrew to talk to the Stones.</p><p>Tony stared at him, wondering what he was saying to them, what solution they were offering.</p><p>“You know, we might have a way to find out who’s doing it,” Bucky said quietly.</p><p>Tony’s eyes snapped to him. “What? How?”</p><p>“Toomes, the man that killed him a week ago, was someone he knew. We don’t know what happened to him after he killed Peter, but he’s probably still in that reality somewhere. Peter could go find him and find out what happened, why he did it.”</p><p>“Find the man that killed him?” Tony said scathingly. “You think he should offer himself up to be strangled again?”</p><p>Bucky bit his lip. “Risking that might be the only way to stop this.”</p><p>Tony shook his head briskly, feeling the phantom weight of Peter’s body in his arms again. “No. We’re not doing that, and you’re not going to even suggest it. I just saw my kid die, Bucky, and I’m not sending him off to lose him again. He can’t die, no, but he could get trapped, attacked again. No.”</p><p>Bucky gave him an assessing look and then nodded. “Okay. I won’t say it.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony said roughly, and then his eyes snapped to Peter as he drew in a long breath.</p><p>“What did they say?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Soul is going to stop anyone seeing it," he said. "Or I guess I am. When we connect, it's because I'm open, reaching, and I know how to stop that now." His lips turned down at the corners, but his voice was firm as he said, "I won't let Morgan see that, never." He looked up at Tony. “I’m sorry you had to.”</p><p>Tony hugged him to his side and kissed his hair. “It’s not your fault, kid. It was hell, but I’m also glad you weren’t alone. If you need me to be there again, reach all you like.”</p><p>Peter smiled, though it seemed forced. “It’s okay. I can handle it. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just didn’t want you to worry.”</p><p>Tony kissed him again and said, "I get it, but don't hold back again. If it happens, have Friday wake me so I can come help."</p><p>“I can’t do that without waking, Pepper,” Peter said. “Besides, Bucky and I have a good system going.”</p><p>Tony sighed. As much as he wanted to be there for his son, he knew Peter wouldn’t want Pepper to become a part of the problem. It was another instance of Tony needing to let someone else take care of his kid in his place.</p><p>Bucky gave Peter a smile and said, “Yeah, we’ve got it handled. Right, bud?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “We really have.” He leaned closer to Tony, resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>Tony enjoyed the contact and tried to sort through his thoughts. He hated that Peter was going through this, and if there was a way to save him from it without risking him, he’d be on board, but he wasn’t going to let Peter go off in time in search of someone that already killed him once.</p><p>He loved Peter too much to risk him being attacked in a time and place where he couldn’t go to help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… Tony knows. Originally, Peter told them all after his very first dream, but Snarks said I was making him too mature and the story boring. She said there had to be problematic actions happening. That’s what I went with. What do you think?<br/>In case you missed it, I started posting a short Thanksgiving theme Irondad story on Thursday. It’s a cute one, very different to this series, with family fluff and Tony in cooking crisis. It’s called The Great Thanksgiving Feast, and I really enjoyed writing it. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Clowns or Midgets xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much Rjcarreno77 for pre-reading. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hearing from you boosts me when I’m working on Story V. <br/>I am putting up an early update, even though I might regret it as we’re running low of chapters, as I need that boost today. I realized I was going wrong with Story V, regressing Peter, so I’ve got a long day of editing and reworking ahead of me. I thought some comments or kudos while I work would give me a lift.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce came into the kitchen, glasses perched on the end of his nose, and said, “Okay, Peter, I’m ready when you are.”</p><p>Peter downed the remains of the glass of juice he'd had with his breakfast and slid off the stool. "Yep. Ready."</p><p>“Where are you going?” Morgan asked suspiciously.</p><p>Tony tousled her hair. “Peter and Bruce are going to do some experiments today, and Daddy is going to watch.”</p><p>Morgan’s eyes brightened. “Can I come?”</p><p>Bruce looked hesitant. “I’ll be drawing blood…”</p><p>Tony gave him a quick nod and then said, “Not this time, Maguna. It’s going to be boring for you to watch. Daddy will probably be so bored he takes a nap. You play with Momma while we’re doing it, and then we can <em>all</em> have lunch together later.”</p><p>Morgan bit her lip and considered. Tony was sure he knew what was going through her mind. As much as she liked spending time with Peter, she had a low tolerance for boredom. Also, the prospect of both lunch <em>and</em> breakfast with what remained of the team at the compound would tempt her. It wasn’t often she was allowed two meals with the group in a day.</p><p>"Okay," she said. "You can go be bored, and I'll play." She looked up at Peter. "Do you want to take a book to read while Bruce and Daddy are being boring? I can give you one of mine."</p><p>Peter grinned. “You know, I think Daddy and Bruce will want me to pay attention. And I don’t think it’ll be too boring. Getting to do this with Bruce is pretty exciting for me. He’s the smartest man I ever met.”</p><p>Tony scoffed and said, “And what am I? Chopped liver?”</p><p>Bruce grinned and said, "Seven PhDs," in a faked cough. </p><p>Tony rolled his eyes, and Peter laughed.</p><p>“Okay, Bruce is the smartest scientist I’ve ever met,” Peter said. “You’re the smartest and most technologically capable person I’ve met.”</p><p>Tony placed a hand on his chest and said, “That means a lot to me, kid, but I think we all know Morgan is the smartest person in this room.”</p><p>Morgan stared up at him. “I am?”</p><p>“You are,” Tony said, and Bruce nodded his agreement.</p><p>“Definitely,” Peter said. “You’re going to blow us all out of the water one day, Mo, but only as long as you do your schoolwork.”</p><p>Morgan considered and then nodded. "Okay. I'll do it, and you do your boring stuff, and then we can play schools later."</p><p>Tony saw Peter’s smile falter, but he covered it quickly and said, “Great. Can I be your star student again?”</p><p>She eyed him. “If you work <em>really</em> hard, yeah, but if you mess around, BoBo will be the star.”</p><p>If Peter minded that he might be outshone by a stuffed elephant, he gave no sign of it. He kissed her cheek and followed Bruce out with a wave.</p><p>"Come on, Morgan, I'll drop you off back with Momma, and then I'll see if I can be <em>so </em>boring that Peter falls asleep.”</p><p>“He won’t,” Morgan stated. “Peter will be good.”</p><p>“You know, he probably will,” Tony said. “Your brother is usually good these days. He wasn’t always, though. He used to make Daddy’s hair turn grey with some of the things he did.”</p><p>Morgan took his hand and allowed him to lead her back to their apartment. When Tony dropped her off with Pepper, she squeezed his hand and said, “Be nice to him, Daddy. It’s a Peter Day.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “I know, honey. And I will be very nice.”</p><p>He kissed her, saw the door click closed behind him, and then headed to Bruce’s new lab.</p><p>Morgan was right that it wasn’t a good day for Peter, though he was hiding it well now. Tony hadn’t yet had a chance to ask him about his dreams, what had happened, but he was sure that there was a new scar marring Peter’s skin for them to worry about.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Peter was sitting on the reclining seat in Bruce’s lab when he got there, and he was chatting to Bruce a mile a minute about the experimentation and work it had taken for him to merge himself with The Hulk to gain his new form and mind. Tony hadn’t heard the story before, so he listened interestedly to Bruce as he prepared a trap of vials and the needle to draw blood.</p><p>“How did it feel when it happened?” Peter asked.</p><p>Bruce stopped his movements a moment and frowned. “I’d say it’s too hard to explain, but I think you’d understand it if anyone can because of the Stones. Like you, I was scared of the power I held as The Hulk. Though your power came from a place of good, and mine was a nightmare, I think it was the same fear. And you saw me on that mountain, you knew what I was going to do—what I did do the first time I was there. I was terrified of The Hulk and desperate. When it finally happened, the experiment paid off, I didn’t dare believe it was real. I stood in front of the mirror for an hour, staring at what I’d become, the merging of me and him. I spent the first few days waiting for The Hulk’s mind to take over. It took me a while to trust that we were one." He spread his arms. "Now, I'm both. I've got the brains and brawn, and for the first time since the incident, I don't have to be on guard all the time."</p><p>“It’s incredible,” Peter said. “The sheer inventiveness of the process…”</p><p>Bruce smiled. “It was a risk, but it paid off. Now, you ready for the pinch?”</p><p>Peter nodded and held out his arm.</p><p>“And you’re okay with me doing it? Because I know Tony’s done it for you before.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “No, I won’t be shoving anyone away.”</p><p>“Good,” Tony said. “Since sticking a needle in you was not fun.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think it would be,” Peter said.</p><p>Bruce tied a tourniquet around Peter’s upper arm and felt for the vein. It was strange to see such delicate movements in his huge hands, but Tony could tell how gentle he was being by the serene look on Peter’s face. Bruce picked up the needle, pricked it through Peter’s skin, and then attached a vial. When it had filled, he replaced it with a new one, and then again and again until Tony said, “Easy, Big Guy. Leave him a little blood.”</p><p>“Each vial holds 6ml, Tony,” Bruce said patiently. “I’m not going to drain him.”</p><p>“Still, you’re eating a cookie when we’re done with all this, kid.”</p><p>“I’m not complaining about getting extra cookies,” Peter said.</p><p>Though he was smiling, Tony saw the slight tension to his eyes, which he thought was a remnant of his nightmare. He didn’t know what the injury had been that time, where the scar was, as Morgan had stayed with them from the moment Tony found them on the roof and throughout breakfast.</p><p>“I’ve got what I need,” Bruce said, dropping the last vial onto the tray, dumping the needle in the yellow box and pressing a cotton ball to the puncture wound. He held it there a second and then taped over a band-aid. Tony peered at it and snorted. “Bruce, do you seriously have Hulk Band-Aids?”</p><p>“I do,” Bruce said shamelessly. “Are you going to tell me you didn’t buy Iron Man ones for Morgan?”</p><p>“I did,” Tony said. “But Morgan has since requested the Spider-Man ones that are now available.”</p><p>“They make Spider-Man Band-Aids?” Peter asked excitedly. “Wow. That’s so cool.”</p><p>Tony frowned at him. “You didn’t know? Pete, there’s a whole range of Spider-Man stuff in production now. The action figures are selling out in the stores, and the t-shirts are all on backorder.”</p><p>Peter stared at him in awe. “That’s so… I mean, a few t-shirts started appearing from shady street vendors in the city before the Snap, but actual action figures!”</p><p>Bruce grinned. “You didn’t think it would happen to you when you told me about The Hulk figures kids were going to play with.”</p><p>“I really didn’t,” Peter said. “Damn, I can’t believe Ned didn’t tell me.” He gave a short laugh. “I wonder if Flash has one. I’ve gotta say, the idea of him having an action figure of me in his room is pretty hilarious. I always got a kick out of his thing for Spider-Man when he was shoving me into lockers.”</p><p>“Flash?” Bruce asked. “What kind of name is that?”</p><p>“The name for a little asshole,” Tony said. “He used to bully Peter in school.” His eyes narrowed. “Apparently, Iron Man showing up to deal with a bully was not good publicity for Stark Industries, though, so Pepper banned me from going near him.”</p><p>Peter’s mouth dropped open. “You wanted to go after Flash? How did you even know about him?”</p><p>Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “When you turned Karen into your secret journal while you were patrolling, Friday started sharing your conversations.”</p><p>“Tony! That’s like a gross invasion of privacy, and it’s unfair, and…” He dropped his eyes. “What else did she tell you?”</p><p>Unabashed, Tony said, “She told me that you actually like it when Michelle calls you a loser, which is cute, that you do a pretty good impression of Thor with your dollar store hammer—which is adorable, by the way. She also told me you liked to practice Spanish with her during quiet spells because it was dragging down your GPA.”</p><p>Bruce looked between them, Tony’s smug smile and Peter’s mortification, and he said, “Moving on, Peter, I’d like to run an ECG next, and if you’re willing, I’d like you to talk to the Stones at the same time. I’d like to get a gauge on what it does to your body.”</p><p>Peter finally moved his stare from Tony, whom he seemed to be attempting to burn him with his eyes, which was cute as when he was like this and not throwing around the power of the Stones, Peter was as intimidating as a week-old puppy, and said, “Sure. No problem.”</p><p>“Shirt off,” Bruce said.</p><p>Tony was worried Bruce was going to see a new scar, but Peter gave his head a small shake and touched the side on his head behind the hairline. With a lurch of horror, Tony moved closer and ran a hand over Peter’s head in a gesture which would look affectionate. His stomach lurched as his fingers found a knotted scar behind Peter’s ear. He could think of only one explanation for the scar, one weapon, and the thought that Peter had taken a bullet to the head sicked him.</p><p>Peter gave him a small smile then looked pointedly at Bruce. Tony nodded, dropped his hand to Peter’s shoulder to give it a squeeze, and then stepped back. </p><p>Bruce pulled over a trolley and began to place electrodes on Peter’s chest, hooking them up to a monitor. He watched the spike and dips for a moment and then said, “Are you ready?”</p><p>Peter laid back and said, “You want me to talk to them now?”</p><p>“If you could,” Bruce said.</p><p>Peter nodded once, leaned his head back on the chair, and then his eyes became distant. It was not quite the same as when he had been catatonic, but it was similar enough to make Tony's own heart speed with stressful memory. He listened to the beeps of the monitor, and then his eyes snapped to it as the beats began to slow down.</p><p>“Is that too slow, Bruce?” he asked anxiously.</p><p>Bruce nodded. "It's within a range that will not harm him. It's much slower than I would expect, but we've never tracked him when he's doing this before. I'd guess it's what normally happens when he's with them." He printed a readout of the results and then said, "And now we wait for him to come back."</p><p>“Why do you think it’s so slow?” Tony asked, still unnerved by the long space between beeps of the monitor.</p><p>“I’d posit a guess that it’s because he’s placed himself in a state of deep meditation. It makes sense in a way, they're now part of him, and he's relaxed among them."</p><p>“He says he <em>is</em> them,” Tony stated. “I don’t think there’s separation between their power and his. They’re basically the same being.”</p><p>Bruce nodded. “That makes sense. It explains why he is the way he is now. Before, he was struggling with their power and the responsibility of having them. He’s embraced them now and merged with them—the way I did with The Hulk.”</p><p>Peter drew in a long breath, and the monitor picked up its pace. He gave his head a brisk shake and said, "Did you see what you needed?"</p><p>Bruce nodded. “I did. I’d like to try a electroencephalogram next to monitor your brainwaves when you’re with them.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Bruce unhooked Peter from the monitor, wheeled it away, and came back with another machine and mass of wires, which he rubbed gel on and placed over Peter’s scalp.</p><p>“This as exciting as you thought, Pete?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter smiled. “Not yet, but all I’m doing is sitting around so far. It is cool to see Bruce doing his thing, though—seriously, you have no idea what this would mean to Pre-Stones me.”</p><p>“I guess traveling through space and time takes the shine off of everyday science,” Bruce quipped.</p><p>“No!” Peter said quickly. “It’s still cool. It’s just a little different now. Seriously, though, Bruce, it’s still awesome to be doing this with you.”</p><p>Bruce smiled slightly, “Good to hear.”</p><p>Tony realized it was the first time Peter and Bruce were really spending time together without the whole team around them the way they had before, at least when Peter was conscious. Bruce hadn’t had a huge part of taking care of Peter before, and then Peter had gone off on his travels. Tony thought Bruce was enjoying having the chance to be with him.</p><p>Bruce connected all the wires to the machine, and then said, “Okay, Peter. Whenever you’re ready, go… talk, I guess.”</p><p>Peter nodded, smiled slightly, and then drifted away again, his eyes glazing. Bruce powered on the machine and then sucked in a breath. Tony didn’t know how to read an EEG, but he was pretty sure what he was seeing wasn’t normal. The lines that were being drawn by dancing probes on the paper readout were spiking so hugely that they were blending into each other in a scrawled mess.</p><p>“What’s happening?” he asked tersely, his eyes on Peter’s peaceful face.</p><p>Bruce stared at the readout and shook his head. "What's happening is not what I expected. Peter's brain is stimulated in all areas right now. That doesn't happen. His Broca’s and Wernicke’s areas are on fire essentially.” Seeing Tony’s confusion, he rushed on. “He’s talking, Tony.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Tony said. “That was the point of him going to see them.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t think it would look like this.” He rubbed his huge hands together. “I want to see this under a PET scan. I can just imagine the activity he’ll have going on.”</p><p>“Okay, Bruce, save some of this excitement of the kid,” he said. “This is his nerdy nirvana moment, after all.”  </p><p>Bruce nodded eagerly, said, "Yeah, of course," and switched off the machine. He patted Peter's hand. "We're done, Peter. Whenever you're ready, we can…"</p><p>Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder hard and grinned as Peter’s eyes opened.</p><p>“We done?” he asked.</p><p>“We’re definitely done,” Tony said. “Go ahead, Bruce.”</p><p>Bruce took a deep breath and said, “Peter, this is absolutely <em>fascinating</em>. The brain activity when you’re with them is huge, like nothing I’ve ever seen, and this is just brainwaves. If Tony can find a way to actually detect them…” He whistled. “Do you understand what this means?”</p><p>Peter looked blank. “Uh… not really, but I can tell you’re excited, which is great. Biology isn’t my specialty, but I’ll try to keep up with what you’re doing. What’s next?”</p><p>“We run a PET scan,” Bruce said. “That will show the activity in your brain in greater detail, and then we’ll brainstorm to see if there’s something Tony can create to see them ourselves. I know you can let them talk—”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Tony interjected. “At least not Power.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “No problem. I’ll keep him quiet.”</p><p>“And then we’ll move onto the physical aspects,” Bruce said. “I’d like to see what you’re capable of as Spider-Man <em>and </em>with the Stones, to see if they enhance those abilities at all.”</p><p>“Okay, Peter said. “That’s great, but I’ve never really found the upper limit on what I can do as Spider-Man yet, so I can’t tell you what’s me and what’s the Stones.”</p><p>“You’ve never met your limit?” Bruce asked.</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I never really tried. It’s always been more about controlling it so I don’t hurt someone.”</p><p>Tony snorted. “Then we’re going to need your brawn as well as your brain, Bruce. You outmatch Steve and Bucky now, so you’d be a good test of what Peter can do. And if that fails…” He shrugged. “Danvers could fly the Benatar back in her hands, so we can try Pete with the Quinjet.”</p><p>Peter's eyes widened. "You want me to fly the Quinjet? Like actually carry it while I fly?”</p><p>“We’ll start with just lifting it,” Tony said, tousling his hair. “I’m willing to bet we’ll need to go bigger, though.”</p><p>Peter looked dubious but not upset. In fact, his eyes seemed brighter now than they had been when they’d started, still under the effects of what Morgan called a Peter Day. Tony was pleased, and he felt the same lift in mood. When his kids were down, Tony was down. Peter had a lot going on, a new nightmare and a new scar, but he was enjoying himself now with Bruce.</p><p>Right now, he was happy.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Peter laid down on the rolling table and Bruce said, “Okay, the tracers are absorbed so we can start. Are you ready?”</p><p>Peter nodded and Bruce pressed the button to glide Peter into the machine.</p><p>“Come on through here, Tony,” Bruce said. “Peter, there’s a speaker in there so you’ll be able to hear us and a microphone so we can hear you. Let us know if you get uncomfortable or want to stop.”</p><p>“Got it,” Peter said, giving them a thumbs up.</p><p>“You know, he can hear us without the speaker, Bruce. His hearing is out of this world.”</p><p>Bruce nodded. “Yeah. I forget sometimes. As long as we can communicate, it’s fine. I want to do this In stages.”</p><p>They went into the viewing room and sat in front of the monitors. On one screen was a view of Peter’s face, his rainbow eyes gleaming with excitement. Tony knew he was pretty hyped about this for reasons other than exploring the Stones. He’d said he’d always wanted to see his own brain on TV. Bruce promised to take lots of shots of it for him to examine when they were done.</p><p>“Okay, Peter,” Bruce said. “We’re starting. I’d like to get some baseline views and then, when I say, I’d like to see you talk to the Stones while also being aware, and then to commune with them fully.”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter said. “Do I have to do anything?”</p><p>“Just lie still.”</p><p>Peter made a point of taking a deep breath and then his eyes fell closed and he stilled. Tony’s eyes moved to the other monitor on which the scans of Peter’s brain appeared. Tony couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing, just glowing phases of red, yellow, and green.</p><p>Bruce nodded, tapped a few buttons, and then said, “Okay, can you speak to them now while remaining aware? Ask them a question, perhaps.”</p><p>Peter frowned and then said, “So, Power, what do you think about this stuff?”</p><p>He chuckled as Power presumably replied, and Tony saw the moving colors on the screen. Large areas were glowing red, which Bruce explained meant high activity.</p><p>“Hmm, it’s a global process,” Bruce said, seeming to speak to himself. “It’s not just one area as I assumed.” He raised his voice. “Okay, Peter, can you go to them fully now?”</p><p>“On it,” Peter said, his eyes opening and becoming distant.</p><p>“Whoa!” Bruce said, jumping to his feet and leaning closer to the main screen.</p><p>Tony understood his shock as he was seeing it, too. Peter’s whole brain was glowing intermittently with colors, and not the ones that had been there before. The colors moved between red, orange, blue, green, purple and yellow—the exact colors of Peter’s eyes. The Stones were talking, and they could see it.</p><p>“This is incredible,” Bruce said. “Look at them.”</p><p>“Looks chaotic to me,” Tony said, rubbing his chin. “Like they’re all talking at once. That’d give me a headache.”</p><p>“Me too,” Bruce said. “But I doubt they bother Peter. He’s with them in a whole different way. You don’t think they’d hurt him, do you? Remember what Power said.”</p><p>“I do,” Tony muttered.</p><p>The color showed blue for a long time, and Tony wondered what Power was saying to Peter. Time took over, then Mind, and Tony just stared until the colors faded to a calmer red and yellow and then Peter’s eyes focused again. Tony stared at him, seeing the spark of amusement in his eyes and the quirk to his lips.</p><p>“You okay, Pete?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” Peter said. “Did you see what you wanted?”</p><p>“We definitely saw something,” Bruce said.</p><p>“Can I get out of here now?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Bruce went back into the scanner room, Tony following, and Peter was rolled out of the machine. He was grinning, eyes alight, as he sat up, and Tony thought there was some joke he was missing out on.</p><p>“You know what we saw?” Tony asked.</p><p>“The Stones,” Peter said. “They told me what they were going to do.”</p><p>“You mean they did it on purpose?” Bruce asked. “They showed us themselves?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Yeah, in a way. They could have hidden themselves, but they said they didn’t want to spoil your fun. I mean, you put all this work in, you should get something out of it.”</p><p>Bruce huffed a laugh. “Well, I guess that makes sense. It’s fascinating still, though. We actually saw the Stones in communication with you. I need to think about this…”</p><p>He trailed off, muttering to himself in fragmented statements that made no sense to Tony, and judging from Peter’s expression, him either. Tony was intrigued, seeing the Stones had been interesting, but he didn’t know what more Bruce was getting out of it. </p><p>“Okay,” Bruce said eventually. “I want to analyze this data for a while, then we’ll move onto physical tests.” He clapped a huge hand on Peter’s shoulder and said, “But, Peter, this, what you’ve given me, is astounding.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “I didn’t give it, they did, but it’s cool either way.” He slid off the table. “I’m going to head into the city and patrol for a while before lunch. That okay?”</p><p>“Sure,” Tony said, tousling his hair. “You go be a Spider-Baby for a while. I’ll help Bruce find out what kind of miracle you are.”</p><p>Peter chuckled. “Not a baby, and not a miracle.”</p><p>No, Tony thoughts, perhaps not either of them fully. But he was some kind of marvel with the Stones, and Tony loved him with it.</p><p>Peter was his son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… A little experimentation with the Stones. I know that might seem a little random, but it plays a role in Story V. I also wanted to give Bruce and Peter a little time together. Hope you enjoyed it. If you didn’t, found it a little slow, I can promise we’ve got a really big chapter coming up next as the final arc of the story begins. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Clowns or Midgets xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am soooo sorry for the late update. I’ve been ill so was staying with family, away from laptop. I’m home now, though, so I’m able to update—and write—again. I missed hearing from you all. I am getting this posted then I’m going to settle down and do some writing for the first time since last Monday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky sat on the side of the climbing bars on the compound's obstacle course, writing a text to Steve, who was in New Mexico with Rhodey as part of the press outreach project for Ellis. From what Steve had reported, it was going well, and they'd been able to meet with Ellis in DC before they left to discuss more plans to help the Returned. </p><p>Morgan and Peter were with him, and their chatter as they cloud-spotted washed over him peacefully.  Peter had created web hammocks for them both, and they were swinging a few feet above the ground. They weren’t as high up as Peter liked to be usually—Bucky had seen him hanging a few feet below the elevated ceiling in the gym—but Morgan was happy with their height.</p><p>“I see a dinosaur,” Morgan said.</p><p>“Yeah, what kind?”</p><p>“Terry-dactyl,” she said happily, pointing into the sky. “Can you see it?”</p><p>Peter shaded his eyes and squinted, then a grin spread over his face, and he said, "Yeah. Right there. Is that a giraffe next to it?"</p><p>Morgan considered carefully. “I think it’s a rabbit.”</p><p>Bucky snorted at the perplexed look on Peter’s face.</p><p>It was good to see Peter playing with his sister again after the difficult night that had passed. As much as he hated that Peter had suffered another nightmare, he was glad Tony finally knew the truth about what was happening.</p><p>Bucky hadn’t wanted to betray Peter’s trust by telling him himself, but he’d felt that Tony should know. He felt less alone with the secret now, even though they were no closer to a solution. He had his idea, but Tony had, understandably, vetoed it.</p><p>Bucky hated that Peter was having these nightmares and the scars he was left with, even though they healed fast—not to mention the shadows of pain in his eyes when Bucky found him breaking down each time—but he didn’t want Peter to be attacked again for real by sending him after the man that strangled him.</p><p>Peter gave Morgan a fond look and then lifted a hand and waved it through the air. Bucky looked up and saw a cloud, which was now the perfect shape of a rabbit, bouncing through the sky.</p><p>Morgan squealed with delight, and tried to sit up, dislodging herself from the hammock and tumbling out. Bucky leaped to his feet to catch her, but Peter was already there. He had his arms under her and was lifting her up and spinning her before she could touch the soft composite ground beneath them.</p><p>Morgan giggled, and Peter said, "I think we need a few more hammock lessons, Mo. Don't you?"</p><p>Morgan giggled. "It's so pretty, though; a bouncy bunny.”</p><p>“And kinda obvious, bud,” Bucky pointed out. “Anyone else cloud-spotting right now is going to have some questions.”</p><p>Peter's face fell, and he snapped his fingers, the rabbit turning into a puffy and vague cloud again.</p><p>“Aww,” Morgan said, smile fading.</p><p>“I know.” Peter ruffled her hair. “But Bucky is right. If anyone else sees that, they’re going to think someone spiked their morning coffee with crazy juice. I should be more careful.” He looked around. “Shall we go for a walk and see what we can find in the forest?”</p><p>Morgan shook her head. “I think you should <em>ask</em> me to play the Lego game again.”</p><p>Bucky chuckled. She was her father’s daughter in all kinds of ways, but Bucky thought her negotiating skills came from her mother. He’d learned what a forceful personality Pepper was, and he’d seen her handle Tony like this when she needed something from him. Though Pepper was in overall charge of Tony’s company now, he was still the majority shareholder, and there were things he needed to do, which he clearly resented doing at times.</p><p>“How about we play with real Lego?” Peter asked. “You’ve not built that princess palace set you got for your birthday from Uncle Happy.”</p><p>Morgan tapped her chin, eyes thoughtful, then said, “Nope. But we can build your Star Wars one.”</p><p>Peter frowned. “Mo, I don’t have a Star Wars one.”</p><p>Morgan grinned. “You do in Daddy’s cupboard. He’s saving it for your birthday.”</p><p>Bucky snorted, and Peter's lips quirked. "If he's saving it, I shouldn't know about it, Mo So we'll keep that a secret until my birthday."</p><p>Morgan shrugged. "Okay. But I don't want to do Lego. I want to…" Her eyes widened, and she pointed across the lawn. "What's that?"</p><p>Peter and Bucky turned and saw the orange portal forming and growing twenty-feet away.</p><p>Peter wrapped his arm around Morgan and said, “It’s okay. Our friends use them to visit.”</p><p>Doctor Strange appeared, and the portal shrunk and vanished. He strode towards them, face set in lines of stress.</p><p>“He looks funny,” Morgan said, tugging on Peter’s shirt.</p><p>“He’s a wizard,” Peter said. “He’s supposed to look funny.”</p><p>“Like Harry Potter?” she asked.</p><p>“Definitely.” Peter smirked. “He’s basically Dumbledore.”</p><p>Strange scowled as he reached them. “I am in no way like Dumbledore.”</p><p>"But you know who he is." Peter grinned. "So, you're not completely out of touch."</p><p>"I do not live under a rock, Peter. Of course, I know about Harry Potter. Anyway, this is not why I am here. I need to speak to you urgently."</p><p>Morgan shifted from foot to foot, looking uneasy.</p><p>Peter stared at him a moment, seeming to be searching for something, then he nodded and said, “I’ll just take Morgan back to her mom. Go on through to the common room.”</p><p>“I’ll take you,” Bucky said, gesturing Strange to walk with him towards the door.</p><p>Peter swung Morgan onto his back and followed them in. When Bucky led Strange to the common room, Peter took a right towards Tony's apartment.</p><p>“Do you need all of us or just Peter?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I should speak to you all, but Peter is the vital one.”</p><p>Feeling a tingle of unease, Bucky nodded and said, “Friday, can you ask Bruce and Natasha to come here. Tell them Doctor Strange needs to talk to us.”</p><p>“Of course, Sergeant Barnes,” she said.</p><p>Bucky took a seat and leaned forward with his hands clasped between his knees. He was worried about what Strange might want from Peter and what it meant for them all. Nightmares aside, things had been good. There had been no pressing mission, and they’d all relaxed into spending time together.</p><p>Bruce and Natasha appeared together, and Bruce greeted Strange with easy familiarity while Natasha gave him an appraising look then sat on the arm of the couch beside Bucky.  While Bruce and Strange talked about Wong, the man that had been at the conference and following party, Natasha leaned a little closer to Bucky and whispered, too low for anyone to hear without enhanced senses, “Do you trust him?”</p><p>“I can’t be sure,” Bucky answered. “Peter does, I think.”</p><p>She nodded and straightened up.</p><p>Tony and Peter arrived; Tony was looking stressed, and his hand was placed proprietarily on Peter's shoulder, but Peter seeming interested but not worried.</p><p>They sat down, leaving Strange standing in front of the large television mounted on the wall, and a moment of silence settled over them before Strange said, “I am sorry to say I am here for help. I would not ask, but something has happened that should not be possible, and the threat is real.”</p><p>“What is it?” Peter asked.</p><p>“There was a man called Kaecilius that was a Master of the Mystic Arts, like me. He was not a good man, though, not peaceful. He became disillusioned with my predecessor, The Ancient One, and plotted against her. He thought she was limiting us by not allowing other dimensions to come to earth. His desire was born of desperation at first; he wanted to be reunited with his wife and son, who had died, but it soon became about power. He formed a group called the Zealots with the goal of defeating The Ancient One and bringing a being called Dormammu to earth. He almost succeeded, unleashing a horror, but he was defeated by our side. When they were defeated, Kaecilius and the Zealots were trapped in the Dark Dimension for all eternity, which is a horrific fate."</p><p>Peter gave a small nod in response to what Bucky thought was a comment from the Stones.</p><p>“They became Mindless Ones,” Peter said.</p><p>Strange nodded.</p><p>“What are they?” Tony asked.</p><p>“They’re mindless,” Strange said.</p><p>“I got that from the name, funnily enough,” Tony said scathingly.</p><p>“They have no will of their own,” Peter said. “They just do the bidding of others. They’re savage and stupid. Dangerous.”</p><p>Bucky straightened his spine. “And are they coming here?”</p><p>"No," Strange said. "That is something that we can be thankful for. The danger is that Kaecilius has somehow found his way back from the Dark Dimension as a whole and human man."</p><p>“That’s impossible,” Peter said. “There’s no reversing that process.”</p><p>“That is what I believed,” Strange said. “But we have detected the manipulation of dimensions as he arrived here, and we have footage of him in public before he moved on. I do not know how he was freed, but his intentions cannot be good.” He looked to Peter. “I need your help to find him.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I can do that.”</p><p>“Hold up,” Bucky said. “What exactly does that mean for Peter? He’s got to hunt this man. How dangerous is he?”</p><p>“No more dangerous than Peter,” Strange said.</p><p>Tony started to protest, but Peter held up a hand. “He’s not wrong, not really. I can find him and trap him somewhere. Do I have to put him back in the Dark Dimension, go there, or would somewhere off-world do? I could stick him with Ross.”</p><p>“Where exactly is Ross?” Strange asked.</p><p>"Somewhere he can't hurt anyone, and somewhere he can't escape," Tony said curtly, then raised his voice and said, "Friday, show me this Kaecilius and assemble any information on him you can.”</p><p>“On it, Boss.”</p><p>“Is it possible he went into the Dark Dimension with his Sling Ring?” Peter asked. “Is that how he got out?”</p><p>“He went with it, yes, but it would not be enough for him to escape. There is <em>no </em>escape.”</p><p>“Apparently there is,” Natasha said. “What kind of threat are we looking at?”</p><p>“It depends on why he is here. He does not have the ability to free Dormammu again, but he is not one to sit on the sidelines.”</p><p>“Boss, I have found the information you require,” Friday said.</p><p>“Pull it up,” Tony said, setting his phone down on the coffee table.</p><p>A hologram spread from it, and a picture of a man appeared. He looked menacing, the hard set of his jaw and something in his eyes that backed up what Strange had said about him, but it was not enough to explain the fact Tony lurched to his feet and Peter’s mouth dropped open.</p><p>“It’s him!” Tony said, his eyes snapping to Peter. “It is him, isn’t it?”</p><p>Looking pale and shocked, Peter nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“It’s who?” Strange asked.</p><p>Peter glanced at Bucky, lip caught between his teeth, and said, “The man that killed me.”</p><p>“That man that did <em>what</em>?” Bruce asked.</p><p>Peter ducked his head.</p><p>“They need to know it all, bud,” Bucky said.</p><p>Peter nodded and looked up. “I’ve been having nightmares,” he said. “Nightmares of people killing me that leave me with…” he lifted his shirt, revealing the scars Bucky had seen in the early hours of the morning that were only just starting to fade, “scars.”</p><p>Bucky saw his discomfort and took up the explanation, telling them everything he’d learned about Peter’s nightmares and what the Stone had told them.</p><p>Natasha, Bruce, and Strange listened in silence, though their faces told the story of their shock.</p><p>When Bucky finished, Bruce said, “And that’s the man that stabbed you?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Yes. And I think…” He massaged his forehead. “It’s hard for me as the dreams are overwhelming, but Space thinks he was there in the other nightmares, in the background. We didn’t connect it before, but I think he’s the one that’s doing it.” He closed his eyes. “He’s trying to kill me.”</p><p>Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and pulled him into his side, leaning his head against his hair. “It’s okay, Pete. We’ll fix this. We know who’s doing it now.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “We know who’s doing it, and he’s obviously using his Sling Ring to get to each reality to attack or arrange them, but we don’t know how he’s getting through time to do it.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “He’s got tech from somewhere. He could have gotten hold of Pym’s technology or maybe something out of Wakanda. We don’t know if the resistance is gone.”</p><p>“I doubt they are,” Bucky said heavily. “Damn.”</p><p>“We need to find out,” Tony said. “I’ll talk to T’Challa and Scott, find out if they’ve seen or lost anything.”</p><p>“They would have told us if they knew,” Peter said. “This isn’t something <em>we</em> need to investigate.” He closed his eyes. “I need to find Kaecilius and ask him.”</p><p>“He’s not going to just answer questions, Peter,” Strange said. “He’s dangerous and intelligent. If he’s targeting your life, he will use the chance to attack you.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “I know, but I still have to go.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” Tony said. “We’ll find him together.”</p><p>"He's not in this time, Tony, or even this reality. I've got to go find him. I might be able to pick up a feel of his power; it's close to Strange's. I can find him. I'll…" He rubbed his forehead as if pained. "I’ll have to take him back to the Dark Dimension."</p><p>“You clearly don’t want to go there,” Natasha said, her voice gentle.</p><p>Peter smiled sadly. “I don’t, but it’s not going to be enough to trap him on a planet like Ross. If he can escape The Dark Dimension once, he’s not going to be limited by space. I’ll have to take him there and reinforce the barriers." He tilted his head to the side. "They say I can do that." His eyes became distant, and he said, “No, I’ll find him. I can trap him? Then that’s what I’ll do.”</p><p>“What else are they saying, Pete?” Tony asked.</p><p>Peter shook his head. “Nothing that matters.”</p><p>Bucky was sure that wasn't true; he thought the Stones were saying something important. He moved to Peter’s side and placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face so he could see him clearly. “What are they saying, bud?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes were hard as he said, “It doesn’t matter. It’s not happening.”</p><p>“Tell us, Pete,” Tony said. “I know it’s something about us.” His jaw twitched. “If there’s something we can do, we have a right to know what it is.”</p><p>Peter turned away. “Not this.”</p><p>Natasha stared at Peter a moment then said, “We can kill Kaecilius, can’t we?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes snapped to her, and the look on his face told Bucky she’d guessed right. He looked almost desperate as he shook his head. “No, that’s not it.”</p><p>Tony smiled sadly. “You’re still a terrible liar, Pete.”</p><p>“If someone has to kill, I’ll be the one to do it,” Peter said stiffly.</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “No, bud. We all love you for who you are, and part of what makes you who you are is that you don't kill. You gave Ross a fate that some would see as merciful, even after what he did to you, because of who you are. You know I have killed. Get me to this man, and I'll kill him."</p><p>What he didn’t say, but felt strongly, was that he’d kill this man happily if it would save Peter. Even before the Winter Soldier, he’d killed for less in the war. Peter was his kid brother, someone he loved and would protect at all costs; if it took ending one more life to save him, he would do it without hesitation.</p><p>Peter wiped at his face. “You don’t have to do this. If I can trap him again, I’d be safe.”</p><p>“This is about more than you, Peter,” Strange said. “Kaecilius came back from the Dark Dimension as himself, but he could bring others through, too. Imagine the world overrun with Mindless Ones. Ask the Stones what they can do.”</p><p>Peter flinched. “I don’t need to ask; I already know.”</p><p>Tony looked at Peter, a look of misery in his eyes, then turned to Strange. “Peter took you back in time with him, right?”</p><p>Strange nodded and steepled his fingers under his chin. “Yes, he can. It was a reasonably disorienting process, but you can handle it.”</p><p>“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Bucky said. “Take me with you, bud, and I’ll kill him for you.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes were distant, clearly listening to the Stones, and then he said, “He doesn’t have to die.”</p><p>“I think he does, Peter,” Strange said. “And there are people here willing to make it happen.”</p><p>“We are,” Bucky said.</p><p>More than willing, he wanted to do this, end the threat that had hurt the kid he loved. He could end a life, it would just be one more, to protect Peter.</p><p>Peter listened to the Stones again for a moment, and then he nodded. “Okay. We’ll do that.”</p><p>Breathing a sigh of relief, Bucky squeezed his shoulder.  </p><p>“I’ll have to come and find him,” he went on. “It’s possible to send you without me, but that’s just your consciousnesses, your mind, into the body that already exists there. We’ll go together.” He glanced up at Bucky. “I can’t take you, though.”</p><p>Bucky bristled. “Why the hell not?”</p><p>Peter looked apologetic. “You’re a wanted man, Bucky. If you’re caught, it will confuse the timeline. With me, we can change the future, so if you’re caught there, you’re really caught. I don’t know where and when in time I’ll find him, so it could be when the search for you is at its peak. It’s not safe for you.”</p><p>“Then take me,” Tony said. “I’m not a wanted man.”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “I don't know how long this will take to find him. I won’t wake you away from Morgan and Pepper. I can do this alone.”</p><p>“No,” Natasha said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll come with you. No one is looking for me, and I’ll be leaving no one behind apart from Clint’s family, and they’re used to me disappearing for months at a time.” She nodded. “Take me.”</p><p>Peter stared at her a moment, then his eyes became distant once more. There was a small frown between his brows, as if he was unhappy with what he was hearing.</p><p>“Okay,” he said slowly. “We should go now. I’ll go say goodbye to Mo. I have no idea how long we’ll be gone. I’ll be…” He stopped himself, got to his feet, and started for the door.</p><p>“Pete, wait,” Tony called.</p><p>Peter stopped and turned, face set with pain, and smiled at Tony strode towards him and wrapped him in a hug. Peter slumped against him, and Tony murmured reassurances.</p><p>Bucky watched them embrace, seeing the pain in both of them, and he felt it, too. He didn’t want Peter to go away again, he didn’t want to lose him for however long it took, and he hated that he couldn’t be the one to go. He trusted Natasha to take care of him, though. He didn’t want Peter to be forced to end a life, and he didn't want him to face the Dark Dimension when the idea clearly scared him. But he was helpless. Peter was the one with the power here, the one who had to face it, so they had to let him go and trust Natasha to save him from needing to take the killing blow himself.</p><p>Tony released Peter and came back to the couch while Peter plodded out of the room.</p><p>“Do I need to do anything to prepare for this?” Natasha asked Strange.</p><p>He shook his head. “Apart from perhaps changing your clothes, nothing.”</p><p>Natasha looked down at her yoga pants and vest, nodded, and got to her feet. Before she could reach the door, though, Friday spoke up.</p><p>“Boss, I have a message from Peter.”</p><p>Tony frowned, and then jumped to his feet and ran for the door. “Damn idiot kid,” he growled.</p><p>Bucky was on his feet, too, following, and he knew exactly what Tony knew without needing to hear the message. Peter had taken off alone.</p><p>“What did he say, Friday?” Natasha asked, hot on his heels.</p><p>“He said he would not put someone else’s life on the line for this, and that he’s sorry.”</p><p>“He’s gone hasn’t he?” Bucky growled.</p><p>“Yes, Sergeant Barnes. Mr. Parker left in his suit.”</p><p>Bucky cursed the kid he loved and despaired of. Sure, he could take care of himself and couldn’t die, but if he saw this Kaecilius as a threat against Natasha, who was as effective an assassin as The Winter Soldier, this was a big fight he was going into.</p><p>And he was going into it alone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… Drama! I warned you it was coming, and I’m sure some of you are happy as we were getting a little too comfy with just the dreams to deal with. The real fun stuff is coming now. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Jadey’s World xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Friday! I’m updating a day early as I need the boost. Things are tough right now, and it’s always so great to hear from you all. It’s crystal clear now that I’m not going to finish Story V before I start posting it—not even close—so I am giving myself more freedom with updates. We have 24 chapters of Story V written, so I’m not going to leave you hanging for a long time. <br/>This chapter has the action I’ve been teasing for a while, and it sets us up with our big bad for the rest of the series. I’m interested to see what you think of them, as you seemed pretty invested in Kaecilius. <br/>Rjcarreno77 pre-read this chapter for me, and gave it her seal of approval—which I needed more than most time lately as it’s a big plot one. She’s a star to me and if you enjoy what happens, you owe her thanks for her feedback.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter felt the pull once again, and he allowed himself to be drawn towards it. He arrived in a busy Hong Kong street, following a small man that was clearly not Kaecilius—again.</p><p>He’d thought by following the signature of Doctor Strange's power, he would find Kaecilius, but there were many others with his abilities, and it wasn’t possible to differentiate between them. There was something he could do, a way to narrow down the search, but he’d been putting it off.</p><p><em>‘You know you can’t hold off on it much longer, right, kid?’ </em>Power asked. ‘<em>You’re gonna have to face it.’</em></p><p>“I know,” Peter sighed.</p><p>
  <em>‘So, are we doing it?’ </em>
</p><p>“Yes. Space, can you guide me?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course.’</em>
</p><p>Peter slipped into an alley and then felt himself lifting and flying, the colors of the Multiverse whirling around him.</p><p>He had waited two weeks to do this, two weeks of searching, because he was a coward. He didn’t want to face the Dark Dimension twice. He would have to go once when he took Kaecilius there, but now he had to go to get a sense of the place so he could track him down through his connection. He hoped, and the Stones did, too, that there would be some remnant of the place attached to him to trace.</p><p>He’d been scared though, not wanting to touch that darkness. As Power had said many times, though, Peter couldn’t just spend an eternity traveling through time and dimensions in search of him and finding other Masters of the Mystic Arts instead.</p><p>He slowed and stopped at the point the Dark Dimension was located, outside the walls which should not be breached, and a heavy weight pressed against his chest, almost like it was crushing him. He rubbed at it and then reached out a hand towards the swirling darkness, searching for a sense of the Dark Dimension. It was there at once, a deep feeling of foreboding and danger that settled in his bones, and he quickly backed away.</p><p>“I’ve got it, right?” he asked. “I’ll find him now?”</p><p><em>‘You should,’ </em>Space replied. <em>‘You can leave.’</em></p><p>Without hesitation, Peter flew back into the changing colors, the pressure fading at once.</p><p>He decided to give himself a moment to rest, just a moment, and returned to his time and home: the forest outside the compound. He took a breath and looked around. He could hear laughter, Morgan’s high peals and Tony’s deeper chuckles.</p><p>He walked to the edge of the trees and saw that they were on the obstacle course. Morgan was hanging by her hands from the monkey bars, and Tony was tickling the backs of her knees, making her wriggle away. Pepper was sitting on the grass a little away from them, laptop on the ground in front of her, but her eyes on her family at play, just like Peter’s were. </p><p>As he watched, he saw Happy come out of the around the side of the building from the parking lot, holding paper sacks of takeout from the diner they liked to eat from. Morgan let go at once, and Tony caught her easily, lowering her to the ground. Pepper closed her laptop and got to her feet. As Peter watched, Tony took Pepper and Morgan's hands, and they walked together back inside. </p><p>Peter felt better now, bolstered and calmed, the weight of connecting to the Dark Dimension gone, and he knew he needed to move on. As much as he would like to go to them, share a meal and play with Morgan, he needed to move on. </p><p>He could sense the new weight to the connection he was searching for, the Dark Dimension combined with the power of the Mystic Arts, and he moved towards it. He slipped through times and realities, the Multiverse and darkness, and came to rest in a place he knew well. It was the roof of his old apartment building in Queens, where he would come on starry nights with Ben, then later, when Ben was gone, where he would come to remember him. </p><p>Kaecilius was standing on the edge of the rooftop, his back to Peter. He adjusted his shoulders and lifted his hands, fingers moving towards the web-shooters. He thought he would restrain him with webs and then find a way to incapacitate him more strongly to move him back through the Multiverse.</p><p>Before he could, though, Kaecilius turned and smiled. “Spider-Man,” he said. “I was looking for you.” He tilted his head, frowned, and then a strange smile spread across his face. “I was not looking for this version of you<em>,</em> though. How did you find me?”</p><p>Surprised, but still confident in his abilities, Peter said, “It took a while and a trip somewhere I didn’t want to go, but I made it in the end. Mind if I ask a question?”</p><p>Kaecilius nodded and made a gesture for him to go on.</p><p>“Why are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>Kaecilius smirked. “The fact you do not already know is endlessly amusing to me. I thought they would have told you.”</p><p>“You thought the Stones would know why you’ve been killing me?” Peter asked then, as Kaecilius laughed, he shot webs at his arms to hold them as his sides. It didn’t work, though. Kaecilius raised his arms, broke the webs, and shook them off.</p><p><em>‘Peter, this isn’t right,’ </em>Reality said<em>. ‘He should not be this strong. He’s got too much power.’</em></p><p>“I noticed,” Peter muttered. “Where did it come from?”</p><p>Before any of them could answer, Kaecilius sauntered forwards, eyes alight with glee.</p><p>“I was told this would take time,” he said. “I was supposed to search for the right reality, the right timeline. She could not tell me the one that mattered from the information she had. You have come to me, though, haven’t you? What do <em>they</em> call you? Spider-Man One? Prime Peter?”</p><p><em>‘I don’t like this,’ </em>Power said.<em> ‘Either attack or get out of here, kid. I’d suggest attack, but you’ve got that whole non-violence thing going on. Do it fast, though, because this is not just a man or Master of the Mystic Whatever. He’s got something in him, something big.’</em></p><p>Peter knew he should leave, but he also knew he had to stop this. He couldn’t spend the rest of his life dreaming of his own death and waking with scars. Also, he had a duty to these other versions of himself and the people that loved him. With each death, there was loss to the people that remained.</p><p>He thought he was going to have to fight.</p><p>He lifted his hands, and rainbow light rippled over them. Power urged him on, telling him to strike, and Peter shot out a blast of light. He only intended to hold Kaecilius, to pin him, but he couldn’t even do that. Kaecilius dodged the bolt of power and stared at him with a quirked brow.</p><p>“Where did that come from?” he asked.</p><p>"From us," Peter said, sending a stronger blast that passed him by and hit a window of the building opposite, which shattered.</p><p>Shocked by the damage caused and the harm he could have done if that blast had hit Kaecilius, Peter gasped.</p><p>“Us?” Kaecilius’ eyes narrowed. “What are you?”</p><p>Peter didn’t answer, but he threw himself forward and skidded to kick Kaecilius’ feet from under him. He jumped over Peter’s legs, though, and kicked him, making pain explode in the small of his back.</p><p>He was far too strong. From what Peter had seen, Strange had no enhanced strength, all his power came from the magic he practiced, but Peter felt like he’d been hit by a truck. What had Kaecilius done to himself to enhance his strength beyond Strange, who was apparently the boss of his people?</p><p>Peter rolled and threw out a hand, aiming to blast Kaecilius off his feet, but again it was dodged. The shock flew into the building opposite and more glass shattered. He was acting instinctively, trying to protect himself, but it was not enough for Power, who snarled, <em>‘It’s time to use us, kid. Fight back.’</em></p><p>Peter felt a moment's hesitation, a doubt, and then he threw himself into the fight. He had no intention of killing, but he knew he couldn't let Kaecilius get away—he was too strong and too dangerous to be free. As bad as it was to be dreaming of his death, thanks to this man, he was a bigger threat than that. So far, he'd targeted Peter, but what if that changed and he went after others? He had to trap him and get him back to the Dark Dimension.</p><p><em>‘Now you’re getting it,’ </em>Power said.</p><p><em>‘Don’t push him, Power,’</em> Reality scolded. <em>‘He’s doing what he needs to do.’</em></p><p><em>‘This time,’</em> Power said, and there was real approval in his voice. <em>‘He learned his lesson from that asshole Ross.’</em></p><p>Peter winced at the reminder. This was different, though. He was not risking anyone else by fighting back, not the life of his little sister that he loved so much that sometimes it seemed impossible to hold it in himself. He and Kaecilius were isolated up here; the risk was to him and to property damage, which was a risk he had to take.</p><p><em>‘And you can’t die,’ </em>Soul said softly. <em>‘You are safe with us.’</em></p><p>That wasn’t Peter’s most pressing concern. His overriding priority was protecting the rest of the world, <em>all</em> worlds and all times, as Kaecilius had proven he could move among them.</p><p><em>‘Which I still don’t get,’ </em>Power said. <em>‘He’s got some tech hidden up his sleeves.’</em></p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Peter said.</p><p>Kaecilius tilted his head to the side. "What doesn't matter? I suspect it's not you that doesn't matter, at least not in your opinion. To me, you do matter as you have something I want hidden away somewhere. I want them back."</p><p>Peter sucked in a breath. All he could think of that he had was the Stones, and Kaecilius couldn’t think he could take them. They’d made it clear it was a once-in-an-eternity connection that enabled him to possess them—that he was impossibly worthy.  </p><p>Kaecilius stalked towards him, a long blade whipping from the folds of his shirt. Peter sent out a web at it and tugged, but he couldn’t break Kaecilius’ grip on the handle.</p><p>He laughed at Peter’s attempt and said, “As if you could. As if I do not have strength now that surpasses your own by extremes you can’t even imagine.”</p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Peter said, slipping into the confident persona of Spider-Man, giving himself strength.</p><p>Kaecilius frowned. “Is it possible you’re using them? I don’t see how. They are not like me.”</p><p>So, he knew Peter was connected to the Stones, but he didn't know he possessed them. His information was either incomplete, not from Wakanda as was the obvious answer, or Ross, which shouldn't be possible anyway. There were others that knew, though, the people that Peter had sent to jail after removing Ross. </p><p>It was not the time to question it, though, as Kaecilius was coming at him.</p><p>Peter shot a blast of power at him, the rainbow lights rippling in the air, but once again, Kaecilius dodged them. They seemed to surprise him, though, and he stared for a moment and then said, as if to someone else, “He <em>is</em> using them. How?” He paused a moment and then said, “Of course.”</p><p>Peter stared dumbfounded as Kaecilius’ face became blank, and then his eyes flashed white. He flinched as the Stones came to violent life in his head, all crying out in shock and repeating the same name, which he spoke aloud.</p><p>“Ego!”</p><p>Kaecilius smirked. “You know about me. I suppose they told you. No matter. It is my turn to ask the questions. Where are they? Where are <em>my</em> Stones?”</p><p><em>‘Peter, you need to leave,’ </em>Mind said roughly, his voice taut with an emotion Peter had not heard from him before—fear. <em>‘You are not strong enough for this. Not yet. You need to prepare.’</em></p><p>“I can’t leave him,” Peter said. “He’s even more dangerous than I realized. You’re scared of him.”</p><p><em>‘We’re scared of Ego,’ </em>Power corrected. <em>‘You would be too if you knew what she was capable of.</em> <em>This man is just a tool she’s using. They combined are Nemesis.’</em></p><p>Peter hesitated, instincts warring. He knew Ego was powerful, she had to be for the Stones to be so scared of her, but he couldn’t die. She was a threat in the most extreme form and needed to be stopped.</p><p><em>‘There are </em><em>worse things than death,’</em> Soul reminded him.</p><p>“There are people to protect,” Peter argued.</p><p>Kaecilius stepped closer and said, “How are you talking to them?”</p><p>Peter hesitated a moment and then acted. While Kaecilius was distracted by his question, he threw out his arms and blasted him with power. It hit this time, and a blaze of rainbow light surrounded him. He bowed over at the waist, his hands coming to his chest and a cry of pain ripping from him, and then he thrust out his arms, and the power spread out from him. It flew through the air and crashed into the windows of the buildings around them. They smashed; people on the streets below screamed, and feet pounded the sidewalk as they fled. </p><p>“No,” Kaecilius breathed. “They can’t have…”</p><p><em>‘Show her,’</em> Space said angrily<em>. ‘It might be enough. Take off your mask.’</em></p><p>Peter obeyed, tugging it from his head and throwing it to the ground. He knew what Kaecilius saw, the rainbows in his eyes which showed what was inside him, and he felt a grim satisfaction as he stepped back and whispered, “Impossible…”</p><p>“I am the Stones!” Peter shouted, anger driving him. “They are me!”</p><p>Kaecilius’ expression smoothed, and he smiled. “I cannot kill you then. In that case, I will have to <em>change</em> you. It’s a complication but easily repaired. What were the chances of it happening after all?</p><p>Peter’s lips moved with words that were not his, and Power spoke through him. “With this kid, the odds are good, bitch.”</p><p>Kaecilius smirked. “Not with me opposing them.” He gave his head a small shake, and then he paled, and a look of horror filled his eyes. “No, you can’t. I need you.”</p><p>Peter stared, and when he spoke again, he recognized that it was Ego speaking with Kaecilius’ voice the way Power had with him.</p><p>“You have served me well, but you are not who I need now. I need power, not cunning.”</p><p>Kaecilius’ eyes flew wide, his arms spread at his side, and then a blaze of white light poured from his eyes and mouth, filling the air, and then rising. Beneath the light, Kaecilius’ body dropped, not even moving with the shallowest of breaths.</p><p>Peter stared between the light and the body, chest heaving, and then he cried out as the light flew at him. It hit with the force of a speeding truck, but unlike before, he couldn't stop it. He felt it wrap around him, crushing him and causing pain to explode across his body, and then he was weightless, flying over the lip of the building and falling.</p><p>Soul cried out a warning, and Power demanded<em>, ‘Leave!’</em> but Peter couldn’t think clearly enough to obey. The pain was agonizing, and he was terrified. He collided with the sidewalk with a sick thump and crack. He tried to move, to pull himself to his feet, but his legs did not seem to be connected to him anymore, and it felt like something was tearing apart in his gut. He sank back before moving more than a few inches.</p><p>His mind fogged, and he welcomed unconsciousness, eager for the reprieve, but Power bellowed in his mind, shocking him back to alertness.</p><p>
  <em>‘Not here! Not alone, kid! Get yourself home! You need help!’</em>
</p><p>“I can’t,” Peter whispered, tasting blood in his mouth.</p><p>
  <em>‘You can! Do it now!’</em>
</p><p>Nothing had ever taken so much effort in his life—not breaking Thuri’s programming, not lifting the warehouse from himself—and nothing had ever hurt so much as concentrating on his power and driving himself back into the Multiverse and slip of time. He focused on what he needed and where he had to go, colliding hard with a wooden floor.</p><p>Unable to move his head in fear of the pain he'd feel, he looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom and whispered through tingling lips, "Friday, I… need help... Tony…" He drew a weak breath and added, desperation in his voice, “Don’t let Morgan see…” before darkness finally descended, and he slipped into unconsciousness, which mercifully banished the pain. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… I told you action was coming. What do you think? We’re nearly at the end of this story now, and then we’ll be in Story V which has the plot that excites me more than any of them. Kaecilius is dead, Ego needs a new vessel to fight. Can you guess what she meant by changing things? Any idea who she’ll choose as her next vessel?<br/>Until next time…<br/>Jadey xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep, it’s Saturday, and yep, I updated yesterday, but you all truly blew me away with the response to the last chapter, and I couldn’t wait to post again. I’ve got so much of Story V written that updates won’t be slowed by this double update. <br/>Rjcarreno77 pre-read this chapter because she’s a superstar, and Snarkymuch was also a massive help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Peter was gone, Tony found himself gravitating more towards the common room and other inhabitants of the compound compared to before.</p><p>Morgan was happy, as she loved being around everyone else, and it made her less fretful about Peter's absence. Pepper was sympathetic to Tony's plight and didn't protest the change in Morgan's routine. She knew they both needed this. After Peter’s abrupt departure, Tony had gone to find Morgan playing with Spider-Albert, who she said Peter had left in her care, and she’d asked, “Is Peter going to have a good vacation or a bad one this time?”</p><p>Puzzled, Tony had sat down beside her, pulled her onto his lap and stroked her hair, and said, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Morgan bit her lip. “He had two vacations. When he went on one, he came back sad, tired, and ill, and he needed my magic to make him better. Is that going to happen again? Will I need to be magic?”</p><p>“No,” Tony said quickly. “Peter is doing something very important while he’s away, something with his magic which will help lots of people, but it won’t make him ill again.”</p><p>Though that was not something he could promise.</p><p>“Is a bad man coming?” she asked. “Are you and Momma going to have to go away, too?”</p><p>“No,” Tony said confidently. “This is something Peter needs to do alone. Me and Momma are going to stay here with you.” He seized on something to cheer her up. “And it’s good that he’s gone away because it gives you lots of time to prepare his birthday party. I think we should make this the best party ever to make Peter extra happy when he gets home, so we’ve got lots of decisions to make. What colors should the balloons be?”</p><p>Morgan brightened at once. “Red and blue. They have to be his Spider-Peter colors and his special face on the balloons. Can we do that?"</p><p>Tony nodded, cheered by her happiness. “We can. If they don’t make them already, which they might, I’ll have someone make them specially. Let’s get to work. Friday, start making a shopping list.”</p><p>“What would you like on this list, Boss?” she asked.</p><p>“Balloons,” Morgan said quickly. “And banners with his name. And we need a Spider-Peter cake—with his special suit—which needs to be really big because lots of people are coming.”</p><p>“Are they?” Tony asked.</p><p>She nodded. “All the people Peter knows, all his friends and the people that were heroes with him. The green lady that came when you had to do the boring talking on the stage and the bug lady because they were nice.”</p><p>Tony grinned. He didn’t think he’d be able to get everyone out of Wakanda that had fought with them, the Dora Milaje, as there probably wasn’t room, but they could invite all the people that Peter had known. Thor could come, and his friend Valkyrie again—he’d probably want to bring Loki, but Tony didn’t think Peter would mind that. </p><p>“And we need a bounce house and ball pit.”</p><p>“You getting all this down, Fri?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Yes, Boss. Do you have anything to add?”</p><p>Tony buried his face in Morgan’s hair and said, “Yeah, I want Peter’s bedroom filled with balloons, packed to the ceiling.”</p><p>Morgan giggled. “Yeah!”</p><p>That had been two weeks ago, and Morgan’s enthusiasm for planning hadn’t ebbed. It felt like each day she had a new idea. Tony thought this party was going to be a combination of nightclub rave and a five-year-old’s birthday extravaganza. </p><p>Peter was going to love it.</p><p>Two days after Peter left, Rhodey returned to the compound, having blown Ellis off without hesitation, leaving Steve to handle the responsibility, which he’d done out of reluctant duty to the Returned. They all felt they needed to be together while they waited for news, and Sam kept in regular contact with them. Tony had not alerted Wanda and Vision to what was happening, knowing Peter would want them to continue their travels together more than he’d want them there when he came home.</p><p>Bucky didn’t seem to be handling the waiting for news well, which Tony thought was because he had the least distractions. Rhodey could lose time with Morgan, but Bucky didn’t even have Steve. He distanced himself a lot of the time, running the track outside and spending long hours walking in the forest. Tony wished he had a way to help him, but he was just as worried—the difference was that he had to hide it for Morgan.  </p><p>Pepper set down the tablet she’d been checking her email on and said, “Coffee, anyone?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Happy said, and Tony and Rhodey added their own requests. Bucky shook his head without speaking, his eyes distant.</p><p>Pepper got to her feet and headed into the kitchen, then stopped as Friday said, “Mrs. Stark, there is something in your living quarters that requires the attention of you and Miss Stark."</p><p>Pepper frowned. “What is it?”</p><p>Tony was just as confused. He could think of nothing that Pepper and Morgan could need to do in their apartment, but he had a feeling there was something important happening. He got to his feet, said, “Maguna, go with Momma and see what’s going on. Maybe your plushies are having a party without you?”</p><p>Unconvinced but obedient for a change, Morgan took Pepper's hand, and they walked together out of the room. The moment they were gone, Friday said, her voice urgent now, "Boss, you are needed in Peter's room. I have alerted Helen Cho and the med team already.”</p><p>Without stopping to think, Tony sprinted out of the room, down the halls into Peter's bedroom, where horror was waiting for him.</p><p>Peter was lying on the carpet, a pool of blood under his head, and his arms at awkward angles, which could only come from broken bones. His face was turned to the side, and there was blood on his chin and dripping from his parted lips. He was starkly white, and his lips had a sick blue tinge.</p><p>Tony dropped down beside him, ignoring the other people rushing in behind him, their shocked voices speaking Peter’s name and questions of what had happened.</p><p>Tony touched Peter’s face, which was cooler than it should be, and said his name. Peter gave no response, and Tony touched his fingers to his throat, feeling a rapid and thready pulse.</p><p>“Pete, wake up,” he said, receiving not even a twitch in response. “Look at me. Friday, where’s the med team?”</p><p>“One minute out,” she replied. “They’re crossing the compound now.”</p><p>“What happened?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Peter returned in this state moments ago,” Friday reported. “He asked me to get you but to keep Morgan away before he lost consciousness.”</p><p>“Of course, he did,” Tony said bitterly.</p><p>He was glad of it, he didn’t want Morgan to share the trauma he was suffering at seeing Peter like this, but he couldn’t help but resent the seconds that had been lost between his return and Tony being summoned because of it. </p><p>“How’s he looking?” he asked.</p><p>“He has multiple internal and external injuries, and many fractures. His breathing is shallow and his pulse erratic. He requires immediate medical assistance."</p><p>“I can see that!” Tony spat.</p><p>He noticed another hand appear in his line of sight, a shaking one that cupped Peter's face, and he heard Bucky say, "Wake up, Bud. Tell us what happened?"</p><p>“Please,” Tony added. “Come on, Pete.”</p><p>Unexpectedly, but bringing exquisite relief, Peter's eyes flickered open, and his bloody lips parted. Tony leaned close to his, stroking the hair back from his forehead, and said, "Pete, we're here. Help Is coming. What happened to you?"</p><p>Peter's bloodshot eyes fixed on him and his face creased with pain. "Ego," he whispered. "She's back. Nemesis. I have to…" He coughed, and blood spattered down his chin, then his eyes fell closed.</p><p>“Did he just say Nemesis?” Rhodey asked behind him.</p><p>Tony nodded but growled, “It doesn’t matter. We’ll deal with that later.” He placed a hand on Peter’s feebly rising and falling chest. “We’re going to fix Peter up first, then we’ll get answers.”</p><p>“Give us space,” an urgent voice said behind him, and a woman in the green scrubs of the med team appeared in his view. </p><p>Hating it, his own needs and Peter’s battling within him, Tony got to his feet and moved back, allowing the experts access to Peter.</p><p>They moved with swift and professional movements, cutting away Peter's suit and placing pads on his chest, attached to a heart monitor, clamping an oxygen sats sensor to his finger, and placing a mask over his face.</p><p>Bruises were blossoming on Peter's skin already, and his stomach was distended, which Tony knew meant nothing good.</p><p>A backboard was laid in the carpet beside him, and they placed a collar around Peter's neck, rolled him carefully to the side, slipped the board under him, strapped him to it, and then lifted it onto a stretcher which was turned and rolled towards the door.</p><p>Tony rushed after it, falling into step at Peter’s side and taking his hand, then dropping it quickly as his arm angled awkwardly at a break. Sickened, Tony placed his hand on Peter’s chest instead, connecting himself to his son, and rushed along with them.</p><p>He cursed the fact he’d put the living areas so far from the med bay as it was taking too long to get Peter there, to the equipment and supplies he needed.</p><p>Bucky was on Peter’s other side, but a little back to allow the medics access. His face was set with unrestrained fear, and Tony was sure his own mirrored it.</p><p>When they reached the med bay, Peter was wheeled into a trauma room and transferred on the backboard to a bed.</p><p>“You need to move back, Mr. Stark,” a medic said.</p><p>“You might need me,” Tony said. “He can do something that’ll make it hard for you to help him if he doesn’t feel safe.”</p><p>“We need access,” she said. “Stay by his head.”</p><p>Tony obeyed, stroking back the curls from Peter’s forehead as they worked around him. A machine was wheeled towards him with a hood that was positioned over Peter’s chest.</p><p>Tony leaned to Peter's ear and said, "Pete, you've got to let them help. I know you're in pain, and you're scared, but you can't blow this up." He bit his lip and added, "I don't know which one of you is listening, if any of you are, but Peter needs this, so don't go blowing anything up, understand?"</p><p>Though he had not expected a response, he wasn’t truly surprised as Peter’s voice replied in his head, stilted and formal as he’d heard twice before and now knew it was Mind speaking. <em>“We won’t. Peter will not either. He knows what he has to do. You told him.”</em></p><p>“He can hear me?” Tony asked.</p><p>
  <em>“He can. He’s reaching for you. You’re helping him.”</em>
</p><p>Tony felt a sob bubble up his throat, and he leaned down and kissed Peter's temple. "I'm here, kid, and I got you. We're going to fix you up. I…" He swallowed hard. "I love you, Pete."</p><p>“We need you to stand back, Mr. Stark,” a medic said. “We need to run the scan.”</p><p>Tony stroked Peter’s cheek and moved back.</p><p>They ran the scanner from Peter's chest to head and then back down to his feet. As the results appeared on the screen beside the bed, their movements became more urgent, and a medic called, "Prepare the OR. Page the anesthesiologist and ortho.”</p><p>“Surgery?” Tony asked weakly. “He needs surgery.”</p><p>One medic dashed out of the room and another fixed her attention on Tony. "Mr. Parker has multiple abdominal bleeds. He is actually bleeding out right now, though the amount of visible blood is minor. He has a head injury that needs to be attended to immediately."</p><p>“He needs special anesthesia,” Tony said. “He’s enhanced. Regular stuff won’t work on him.”</p><p>“We have a supply,” she replied. “Doctor Banner helped us synthesize what he will need. We need to take him now.”</p><p>Tony kissed Peter once more and then nodded. “Take him.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark, I need to warn you,” she said. “His injuries are extreme. We’re going to do all we can, but you need to prepare yourself…”</p><p>Tony held up a hand. “This kid cannot die.” When she opened her mouth to answer, he spoke over her. “I’m not saying you can’t let him die; I am saying he cannot possibly die. He’s protected. You just do whatever you’ve got to do to fix him. He’s going to be fine.”</p><p>A new man rushed into the room and said, “Ortho. I hear we’ve got a spinal fracture.”</p><p>Tony's legs buckled, and he fell forward, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Peter's head.  "He's got what?"</p><p>“No time,” the medic said as Peter’s heart rate sped even faster on the monitor. “Mr. Stark. We will bring you news as soon as we have it.”</p><p>Feeling a sick tearing in his chest, as if Peter was taking a piece of him away with him, the wheels of Peter's bed were unlocked, and he was wheeled away. Tony staggered back and slid down the wall and brought his knees to his chest. His head bowed, and his chest heaved with sobs of pain.</p><p>He couldn’t believe this was happening. Peter was supposed to be protected. How could this have happened to him? Tony had worried when he’d gone after Kaecilius, wished he could have gone to support him, but he’d never imagined Peter could come back like this.</p><p>Peter had protected Rhodey from a bomb exploding in his hand, so why hadn’t he protected himself from this?</p><p>He heard movement at the door, and a hand fell on his shoulder. He raised his face and saw Pepper kneeling beside him, her face pale and eyes wet.</p><p>“Morgan?” he rasped.</p><p>“Happy is with her. She doesn’t know. Friday told me what happened.”</p><p>“It’s bad, Pep,” he said. “It’s really bad. If not for the Stones…”</p><p>“He’s alive,” she said forcefully. “And he is going to stay alive. He <em>cannot</em> die, Tony, no matter what. We’ll get him through whatever else happens.”</p><p>Tony nodded and wiped at his tear-streaked face. They'd get him through, but Peter had fractured his spine. Was that something his healing was going to be able to fix? Would the Stones be able to help?</p><p>How could this have happened to his son?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… How much do you hate me right now? Poor Peter is being whumped on again by this cruel, cruel writer. I know things look dark right now—with good cause—but we've got Story V coming soon, and I promise it's got a lighter feel. You've stuck with me this far, so stick with me a little longer. Please. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Jadey xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Monday! I know I’m churning these chapters out—though no one is complaining so far—but I have a plan. I am going to post again on Friday, so anyone that’s not caught up with or part of the Christmas celebrations has something to do—or for those of you that need a break from the family so can excuse yourself for an extended trip to the bathroom to read. The big day is hard on me, so much pressure and expectation, so I’ll enjoy updating, too. <br/>I’ve worked it so we have the pivotal chapter of Story V on January 1st, so we can start 2021 with the reveal of what Story V is going to be about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhodey sat in the med bay's waiting room, head in his hands and his breaths taking all his energy to maintain.</p><p>He felt exhausted. It was the aftereffects of the adrenaline, he knew, that and the fear. He'd never felt fear quite this acutely before, not against Thanos, not in the 138 combat missions he'd flown, not when he'd been free-falling from the sky in Germany.</p><p>In those instances, he'd had some control, some choice. There was nothing he could do now but wait for news, and that was killing him. Peter's safety was in the hands of the doctors operating on him, in Helen Cho's, who had arrived with a neurosurgeon colleague shortly into Peter's surgery. Rhodey didn't know all Peter's injuries, no one had told him, but the fact he needed a neurosurgeon told him it was bad.</p><p>Peter would live, that was certain, but what kind of life would it be? How badly hurt was he in his mind, his brain function? Rhodey was scared of what could happen. Unbidden and unwanted were the memories at the forefront of his mind of Peter's weeks of catatonia, the fact they couldn't reach him or help more than superficially. What if that happened again, only this time without hope of recovery?</p><p>Tony was sitting opposite him, his head bowed and hands clasped in his lap. Bucky was pacing back and forth between them, hands fisting and relaxing at intervals. Happy was with Pepper and Morgan, helping distract Morgan from her father's absence as he had been for the past five hours, and Bruce was in the OR to help monitor Peter's anesthesia as he'd helped to create it. </p><p>Tony was closed in on himself and had been since he’d arrived in the waiting room, Pepper supporting him as he walked and easing him into a seat, but Rhodey had tried to talk to Bucky. It was instilled in him to work as a team from his military career, and they had a man down, so they needed to work through it together. The mission was Peter, and while they could do nothing but wait while others helped him, they could help each other.</p><p>Rhodey had instructed Friday to contact Steve and tell him what had happened so that Bucky would have someone else there to support him. Bucky seemed beyond Rhodey’s help, not hearing his words or feeling his hand on his shoulder. He had retreated into himself to cope with what he was feeling. Rhodey thought the only person that could reach Bucky now that Peter was so hurt was Steve.</p><p>Another hour passed without news before the door swished open and Bruce came out. His eyes were sad and his face lined with stress, and for an instant, Rhodey feared the worst, but he quickly realized it could never be the worst, not with the Stones.</p><p>Tony jumped to his feet and approached him, hands lifting as if to touch Bruce and then dropping again.</p><p>“How is he?” he asked.</p><p>Bruce ran a hand over his face. “His internal bleeds are closed, and the sutures are already showing signs of healing. They’re finishing with the head injury now.”</p><p>“What are they doing to him?” Tony asked.</p><p>Bruce hesitated before answering. “He needed a decompressive craniectomy to relieve the pressure on his skull, as it was at dangerous levels. They will leave the skull open for however long it takes for the pressure to be relieved by the medication they have him on.”</p><p>Tony made a sound of pain and brought a shaking hand to his mouth.</p><p>“His skull is open?” Bucky asked, voice horrified.</p><p>Bruce nodded. “It’s not as unusual as it perhaps sounds to you. It’s the best course of action for this kind of injury. Remember, Peter <em>will</em> live.”</p><p>"As what?" Rhodey asked before he could help himself. "How bad is the brain injury going to be? How will he be affected?"</p><p>Bucky sucked in a shocked breath, and Tony moaned.</p><p>“We will not know until he is conscious,” Bruce said. “Which will take time. Brain injuries are impossible to predict. It’s possible Peter will have no residual damage.” </p><p>“He’s going to be fine,” Tony said, voice harsh.</p><p>“He could be,” Bruce agreed.</p><p>“No!” Tony cut a hand through the air. “He’s going to be<em> fine.</em> He spoke to us before, and I heard Mind speaking. He said Peter could hear me, he knew I was there, and he was able to allow the team to help him. He was aware. He's going to be fine!”</p><p>Bruce looked like he wanted to say something, but he merely bit his lip, nodded, then said, “I should get back in there. I just thought you should know what was going on.”</p><p>“What about his spine?” Tony asked. “They had an ortho doctor in there?”</p><p>Rhodey's mind reeled, and he couldn't speak. His spine?</p><p>“He’s set Peter’s broken bones, which were multiple, but there is nothing they can do for the spinal fracture. It’s a case of waiting to see if his healing can take care of it."</p><p>"His spine…" Rhodey whispered. "It's broken?" He grabbed Bruce's shirt and attempted to shake him. "Is he paralyzed? Answer me!"</p><p>Bruce winced. “He has fractures at the L1 to L4 vertebrae, yes. It’s entirely possible he’ll heal, though. I’ve never seen anything like Peter’s healing abilities before.”</p><p>Rhodey loosened his grip on Bruce’s shirt, his mind reeling and breaths coming fast. He couldn’t process what he was hearing. Peter, so alive and vital, could have lost the use of his legs, just like he had. He might be tethered to braces for life to walk. He couldn’t be Spider-Man with them, couldn’t fight. And his life was eternal!</p><p>“No!” he spat. “Not that!”</p><p>“Rhodey,” Tony said, voice heavy with sympathy.</p><p>“No!” he bellowed. “Not that! Not Peter!”</p><p>Shrugging off Tony’s restraining hand, he strode out of the waiting room, back through the compound's halls, passing people that gave him wary looks. He reached the kitchen and stopped and stared. The dishes from lunch were stacked on the counter, ready to be put away. There were dirty coffee mugs in the sink. They were all signs of the lives of the people here, and he hated them.</p><p>He marched to the counter and swept his hands across it, sending the plates and bowls crashing to the floor where they smashed into shards. He picked up the coffee mugs and threw them, one by one, at the wall. That wasn't enough; he hadn't vented all he was feeling, so he opened the cupboard and began to pull out glasses, throwing them down on the floor.</p><p>He didn’t hear anyone coming in behind him, but suddenly there was a hand on his wrist, and the champagne flute he was holding was plucked from his grip and set down on the counter.</p><p>Rhodey turned and saw Steve’s mournful eyes fixed on him.</p><p>“How bad?” Steve asked.</p><p>Rhodey shook his head, unable to answer.</p><p>Steve’s hand tightened on his wrist. “Breathe.”</p><p>Rhodey attempted to draw a deep breath and found he was panting and chest aching. He realized he was having an anxiety attack, and that hiked up his panic even higher.</p><p>“Breathe,” Steve said again. “For Peter. He needs you strong.”</p><p>Nothing else could have reached him but that, and Rhodey felt the force of need on him. He focused on slowing his breaths, making them deep and even, and his mind slowly began to clear.</p><p>“That’s good,” Steve said. “Nice and slow.”</p><p>Rhodey nodded. “I’ve got it. I’m fine. Bucky needs you more now.” He could see his words working on Steve, his need to be with his best friend driving him, and he patted his shoulder and said, “Go. I’ve got to clean up in here.”</p><p>Steve squeezed his arm then darted away, leaving Rhodey surrounded by the chaos of his anger and frustration. </p><p>He ran a hand over his face and went to the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept.</p><p>“Friday, order replacements of all this, expedited delivery,” he instructed. </p><p>“Done, Colonel Rhodes,” she replied.</p><p>"And tell me if anything changes with Peter. I'm going to fix this mess up, then I'll…”</p><p>He didn’t finish because he didn’t know he could do next other than wait for news and, perhaps, face his friends when they might know what he had done here in his anger and frustration.</p><p>He’d lost the part of himself he’d always valued, the ability to be calm and strong, and he was ashamed of himself now.</p><p>xXx</p><p>Bucky felt more in control now Steve was here, though he couldn’t talk to him. All his focus, all his energy and will, was on Peter and the battle he was waging in the room they couldn’t enter where they operated on him.</p><p>Each breath felt impossible, each beat of his heart hurt. He'd never been so helpless in the face of someone's suffering, someone he loved.</p><p>He was scared, terrified, of what might happen next. The fact Peter would live wasn’t enough to calm him when there were other things that could happen to hurt them and him just as much.</p><p>He hated that this had happened. He should have stopped Peter from going after Kaecilius. He should have insisted on going with him, protecting him. They'd believed he was safe, though, that the Stones would protect him. He had never hated anyone more than he hated the Stones for failing Peter like this. What was it worth being worthy if this happened?</p><p>Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s back and pulled him against his side. Bucky rested his head on Steve’s broad shoulder and squeezed his eyes closed.</p><p>This was taking too long. It had to be taking too long, as nothing had ever seemed as long as this afternoon of waiting.</p><p>A door swished open, and Doctor Cho came out. She was still wearing scrubs, and her surgical mask was tucked under her chin, but she seemed calm. They all rushed forward to meet her.</p><p>“He’s being moved to recovery now,” she said.</p><p>Bucky let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding for hours, his head swimming and tears pricking his eyes.</p><p>“How is he?” Tony asked.</p><p>“He’s stable now. I never thought I would be able to say that when I saw his injuries, but he is. Some miracle kept Peter alive today, that’s all I can say.</p><p>Not some miracle, Bucky thought, six miracles and one strong-willed kid.</p><p>“I understand we don’t know what happened to him,” she went on.</p><p>“We don’t,” Tony said.</p><p>She frowned. “From his injuries, the positioning of them, we believe he was crushed. The sheer amount of internal injuries is astounding. Almost all internal organs were showing signs of damage. Those bleeds are healing already, though, at an unbelievable rate.”</p><p>“What about his spine?” Bucky asked. “Is that healing?”</p><p>Steve reached out and squeezed his wrist.</p><p>Bucky held his breath and waited for an answer.</p><p>"We've not scanned him again, as we were dealing with the other injuries, so I don't know. The most worrying injury now is the brain injury, not the spine. The bleed was huge, and we won't know what that means for him until he wakes." She stopped, took a breath, then went on, "If he—”</p><p>“He’s going to wake up,” Tony said firmly. “I heard him speak. I know what he can do. Peter <em>is </em>going to wake up.”</p><p>She nodded but didn’t comment.</p><p>“Can we see him?” Steve asked.</p><p>"Yes. Before you come in, you will need to be instructed on how to scrub your hands, and you'll need to wear gowns. Peter is at the highest possible risk of infection at the moment. His skull is still open from the craniectomy and will remain so until the swelling has reduced. I cannot overstate how vulnerable Peter is. There is no barrier between the air and the brain behind his right ear apart from bandages. You must <em>not </em>touch the bandages on his head.”</p><p>Bucky scoffed. "Like hell we would."</p><p>She nodded. “The other injuries, fractures to his legs, ribs, and arms, are immobilized by braces. From what I have seen of his enhancements, I imagine that they are already in the process of healing. Peter is deeply unconscious, which is the best possible thing for him right now. He is out of pain and unaware of what is happening to him. He's protected from the trauma he has and is undergoing. You need to be prepared before you see him. Peter is on a ventilator as he's unable to breathe alone, and he is connected to an automated defibrillator in case of cardiac arrest."</p><p>“That won’t happen,” Tony said. “He can’t die.”</p><p>She frowned slightly. "I would say that's impossible to say, but I have seen amazing things in Peter already. His heart rate slowed in surgery to rates that should have done serious damage, and his oxygen saturation was dangerously low, but it corrected each time without intervention.”</p><p>Tony held up his hand. “You’ve seen him, Helen, his eyes and injuries. It’s a long story, but he cannot possibly die. He’s protected.”</p><p>"Then it's a shame that protection did not extend to his injuries," she said dryly, clearly not believing him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky said bitterly. “You’re not wrong.”</p><p>Tony shifted from foot to foot. “Is there anything else, or can we see him now?” he asked.</p><p>"You can see him," she said. "Remember, you need to give us space to tend to him when needed. If you want to touch him, I suggest you keep it to his face and hands. Everything else is too injured."</p><p>Bucky nodded. It sounded like every part of Peter was injured.</p><p>Doctor Cho looked back over her shoulder as Bruce came out, rubbing his hands together. “Bruce, would you like to take them to Peter?” she asked, offering him a way to help.</p><p>“Of course,” he said. “Follow me.”</p><p>“Steve, can you go find Rhodey?” Tony asked. “Tell him what’s happening.”</p><p>Steve nodded, squeezed Bucky’s shoulder, then slipped out of the door behind them.</p><p>He took them to a room with a bank of sinks first and instructed them on how to scrub their hands to the elbow and then to don the gowns. When they were ready, he led them along a hall and through a door which opened into a large room with a bed against the opposite wall, and a figure on it that looked far too small, too young, to be possible.</p><p>It stole Bucky's breath. Peter was surrounded by machines that beeped, whirred, and hissed. A white mask covered Peter’s mouth, holding the tube that fed down his throat. There was an IV in the back of his right hand, tubes and wires fed into the collar of his blue gown. He was so pale that it seemed incredible, but his lips, which had been blueish before, were light pink again. Below his eyes were dark shadows, and his head was encased in white bandages.</p><p> He looked desperately ill, vulnerable, and weak.</p><p>Tony moaned his name and staggered towards the bed, leaning over and pressing the most gentle kiss to his cheek, then stroked the spot with a whisper of love.</p><p>Bucky went to the other side and entwined his fingers with Peter's. "Hey, bud," he whispered.</p><p>In response, there was a whoosh and click, as Peter's chest rose with a breath delivered from the ventilator.</p><p>Bucky squeezed his eyes closed, took a breath, then opened his eyes and forced himself to be calm. Peter did not need to hear them breaking apart over him—if he could hear anything at all. They had to give him words of comfort and love, not fragmented sounds of stress and pain—he already had enough of that.</p><p>Bucky rounded the bed and pulled up a chair for Tony to sit. He sank into it with a word of thanks and then picked up Peter’s hand. Bucky took a seat on the other side of the bed, placed his hand on Peter’s, and stared into the face of the bravest and most innocent person he knew, willing him to be okay, to come back to them, to be stronger than he ever had before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… Yep, it’s bad, I know. It’s not over yet, either. We will hear from Peter in the next chapter, though, and we’ll have some good news from the Stones. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Jadey xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you that celebrate, Merry Christmas. For those of you that don’t, Happy Friday. For those of you that are hiding in the bathroom to read this while family clamor at the door, calling you out for dinner or party games, we e can get through this. We all survived 2020, so one day filled with family is totally achievable without committing murder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wasn’t in pain anymore, but he was still scared.</p><p>The Stones were worried, too and that scared him even more.</p><p>He could see it in their faces as they sat around the table, each pair of eyes tight and lips pressed into thin lines.</p><p>“What do I do?” he asked, breaking the tense silence. “What is <em>she—Ego—</em>going to do?”</p><p>Power shrugged and ran a hand over his mouth, but he bore none of his usual confidence and ease. “We don’t know for sure, kid. All we know is that she wants us.”</p><p>“And she cannot have us,” Mind said. “She <em>must not</em>, Peter. The destruction would be absolute. Thanos was nothing compared to what she’s capable of if she merges with another and becomes Nemesis.”</p><p>Peter flinched. Thanos was the worst threat he'd ever known, but it made sense that Nemesis was worse. Thanos had been a Titan with a plan to use the Stones; Ego was the Stones' creator and knew even more of what they were capable of than him.</p><p>Being used like that was what the Stones had feared, why they had chosen him. They’d been used to cause pain before, to hurt, and they wanted to do good. That was what Peter was supposed to do with them. He’d tried; he’d brought Natasha, Vision, and Gamora back with them; he’d offered to save May and Ben. He’d used them for himself, too, and in a way, he’d saved Loki with their power.</p><p>That was not why he’d been gifted with them, though, that was not all they were to be used for. He was also a protector—as T’Challa had said. He could have had no idea this was what Peter would need to protect them from, but this was what he had been destined for.</p><p>“How do I stop her?” he asked. “Where am I even, the real me?”</p><p>“You’re in the med bay of the compound," Soul said. "You are seriously injured. That is not something we can assist you with as it's your body that needs to heal. We're doing all we can already, which is what's keeping you alive. The rest is up to you."</p><p>Peter nodded. "I can do that—super-powered healing and all. I just need… How bad is it?"</p><p>“Multiple fractures, including your spine, internal injuries, a brain injury which would render a normal person totally dependent on machines to live without hope of recovery,” Time said. “But you will heal.”</p><p>Peter exhaled a gust of relief. As he’d listened to his injuries being listed, he’d been chilled with horror, not understanding what he could possibly do to protect anyone in that state. He was going to heal, though. He didn’t know how long it would take—he’d never been close to this badly injured before, but as soon as he was, he would get out and fight.</p><p>“Okay, when I’ve healed, how do I fight?” he asked. “How do I kill Ego?”</p><p>Space and Reality shared a look laden with meaning and Space said, “You cannot kill her. All you can do is trap her again.”</p><p>“No! The Stones can be destroyed. Tony said Thanos destroyed you once. They had to go through time to retrieve you to undo the snap.”</p><p>“He destroyed the gems,” Mind said. “We ourselves were not destroyed. We cannot be destroyed like that. It would take…”</p><p>“Take what?” Peter asked. “Come on! You’ve got to tell me. How can I fight if I don’t know? She beat me bloody before. You said yourself I’d be ruined if not for the fact I’ve got you and my healing.”</p><p>“Nothing that is possible now,” Reality said. “That opportunity has come and gone.”</p><p>“Then what do I do?” Peter asked desperately. “How do I trap her?”</p><p>“You train and learn,” Power said.</p><p>“I thought I had.”</p><p>Time shook his head. "No, you traveled and explored, learned what we're capable of for you and the people you love. You didn't use us for battle, warfare, and that's what is coming."</p><p>“You can learn, though,” Space said. “We will teach you, take you where you need to go to do it.”</p><p>“Like another planet?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Not a planet,” he replied. “A place in time and the Multiverse in which life is not moving forwards for anyone or anything else—not even Ego. You will need a long time to learn to fight, and you’re going to be alone with us. You cannot go home for visits this time, you can’t see the people you love, but you will be doing what you need to do.”</p><p>“How long will I be gone?” Peter asked.</p><p>“Forever. An hour. Both at the same time.”</p><p>Peter closed his eyes, and a tear trickled down his cheek.</p><p>He had handled all the pain, fear, and horror of what had happened so far without tears, but now, faced with the idea of what he was going to have to do, he was grieving. How long was forever? How would he cope without them for that long? What would he be when he returned?</p><p>“Before we can do that, you need to heal,” Mind said.</p><p>“What if Ego comes for them while I’m stuck in the hospital?” Peter asked. “I can’t protect them like this.”</p><p>“You won’t need to protect them further than you already have,” he said. “And you can add your protection to the ones that haven’t been gifted from your bed, even in this state. And Ego won’t come to you like this. She now knows she cannot kill you, and she cannot take us from you by force. She needs a new plan of attack. That will not come overnight. Also, she needs a new vessel. She is disembodied now, unable to act. She needs a body to put her plans into motion—when she takes that body, merges herself with a human or alien, they will combine and become Nemesis—they are who you will need to fight.”</p><p>“Understand, Peter, that Ego does not measure time in the way you do, the way you will until we go away for you to train,” Reality said. “She has been in the Ultraverse since shortly after the dawn of time when we trapped her, and that felt like a heartbeat and eternity to her at the same time. Until she has regrouped and planned, she is not a threat.”</p><p>Peter wasn’t sure he believed her, though none of them had ever lied before. There was something about this he didn’t trust, something hidden from him. Mind had aborted his words when he was telling Peter how he could kill Ego, and Peter believed that was something he needed to know.</p><p>He did not push, though. He had time to ask, forever once he was healed and away with them. His head was already too full of everything else that had happened, of his remaining trauma and fear was pressing him to take a break.</p><p>“Do I get to wake up soon?” he asked.</p><p>“We cannot measure the time of your healing,” Time said. “All we know is what we have heard the doctors saying about your condition. You are in a deep coma now, though, so I do not imagine it will be soon.”</p><p>Peter groaned. “I can’t leave them like this. They need to know what happened. I can’t have them just sitting there, waiting for me to wake up. If the doctors are telling them what you heard, that the damage is that bad, they need to know the truth.”</p><p>He couldn’t leave the people he loved wondering if he’d ever heal, wake up even, when he knew better.</p><p>“We cannot speak through you,” Mind said. “Not with the equipment they are using to sustain you. But you can perhaps connect with them and speak for yourself. You have before.”</p><p>“When I was in the hospital in Wakanda?” he asked. “When I spoke to Tony in his head?”</p><p>“That, or you can find him resting and speak to him then. He was drawn into your dream of death because you connected. You can draw him to you again. You’re holding back right now, protecting him; loosen the reins and touch him.”</p><p>Peter nodded, took a breath, and reached out for the touch of Tony resting, familiar and loved, longed for, finding it close to him, and he spoke, calling to him, "Tony… I'm here."</p><p>xXx</p><p>Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek, stroked the hair on his forehead, and said, “Pete, I’ve got to go check in with your sister for a while. Bucky and Rhodey are here, Steve, too, so you’re not alone.” He traced a finger over the shadows under his eyes. “You’re going to be okay.”</p><p>He dragged his eyes from his son and plodded from the room. Two sides of him were at war; the part of him that loved Peter wanted to stay, but the perfectly equal part that loved Morgan knew he needed to go to her.</p><p>The corridors seemed long, and his footsteps heavy, until he reached the door to his apartment. He stopped, took a breath, then opened the door and called, “Maguna,”</p><p>He expected running footsteps—he’d been away from her for hours, and she had to be waiting for him—but only Pepper appeared, dressed in a nightshirt but wide awake.</p><p>She pressed a finger to her lips and whispered, “She’s sleeping.”</p><p>Tony glanced at his watch and realized it was the early hours of the morning. He’d lost track of time.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t realize.”</p><p>Pepper shook her head and strode towards him. She cupped his cheek in her warm hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “It’s okay,” she said. “I understand. Friday’s been giving me updates.”</p><p>“He’s bad, Pep,” he said. “He’s really bad.”</p><p>“I know, but you know what he’s capable of.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “I do. He’s going to live. But they don’t know what kind of life. They need to do a PET scan to see how his brain is functioning, if it is. We might just be seeing the Stones on the EEG they’ve done, but they can’t do the scan yet. He’s not stable enough to be moved.”</p><p>“Give it time,” she said.</p><p>“How is Morgan?” he asked.</p><p>“Confused. We’ve not told her what’s happened, obviously, but she’s noticed something’s wrong. I told her you were in the lab, getting Peter’s birthday present ready, but she’s not used to your old up-all-night ways, so she’s questioning it. And she’s asking for Peter.” She smiled slightly. “She does that every day, though, so it’s nothing new to worry about.”</p><p>“I don’t want her to know,” Tony said. “She’d want to see him, and she can’t see him like this. It’s so much worse than when he was at the Tool Shed, just locked away inside himself. He’s a mess of tubes, bandages, wires, and machines now, barely clinging to life. It’d terrify her.”</p><p>“I agree,” she said, and there was a hint of relief in her eyes. “We can tell her his trip is extended for… well, however long it takes.”</p><p>Tony nodded his agreement. He would deal with his daughter demanding to see her brother, complaining when it didn’t happen, because that was better than seeing her suffer the horror he felt when he looked at his son in that hospital bed.</p><p>“I’m going to see her,” he said. “I won’t wake her. I just need a minute with her.” To see the life and wellbeing in one of his children.</p><p>“Will you come to bed after?” she asked.</p><p>Tony started to shake his head, and then he saw the pain in her eyes. She needed him, too. Though she didn’t have that same bond with Peter as he did, she loved him by extension, and she’d dealt with the same fear as the rest of them all day. As much as Tony needed to see his daughter, hold her while she slept, Pepper needed him, too.</p><p>“I’ll be there soon,” he said.</p><p>He would hold her until she slept, and then he would go back to Peter.</p><p>Pepper kissed him again and then slipped into their bedroom. He heard the sound of her getting into bed, then he went to Morgan’s room and eased open the door.</p><p>Morgan was sleeping curled on her side, Spider-Albert tucked under her chin. Her hair was fanned around her head, a lock curled over her cheek. He crossed the room, sat on the edge of the bed, and stroked it back behind her ear.</p><p>Her lips parted with a soft breath, and for a moment, he worried he’d woken her, but she settled again with a sleepy snuffle.</p><p>Tony looked down at her, love burgeoning in his chest, and whispered, “Peter loves you, Morgan, almost as much as I do. He’s going to be okay because we need him to be. He’ll do that for us.”</p><p>The words felt true, like a promise, and his lips curled with an unconscious smile.</p><p>Peter would be okay because he was the person that did what they needed him to do. He had allowed himself to be tortured and brainwashed because to fight back was to risk Morgan’s life. He would know she needed him again now, that they all did, and that was why he would fight until he was well again.</p><p>The threat of Nemesis hovered on the edge of his mind, but it was distant and vague. Perhaps it should be more prominent, but Peter overpowered it. He was what mattered now, his recovery. When he was well, they would deal with Nemesis together. They were strong together, the Avengers and their allies. They’d beaten Thanos and his army, so they would defeat this new threat. With Peter’s strength and that of the Stones behind them, there was nothing they couldn’t do.</p><p>Tony knew he should go to Pepper, allow her to rest, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Morgan yet. He couldn’t hold his son, be close enough to feel his warmth and smell his shampoo, but he could have that with Morgan.</p><p>He rounded the bed and climbed in behind her, easing his arms around her. She snuffled again and rolled over, her hand settling over his heart as he rolled onto his back, and her head pillowing on his chest. He kissed her hair and said, “I love you, Morgan. I love you so much.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and just allowed himself to rest a moment. He didn’t mean to fall asleep, but as soon as he sensed the new presence and heard the voice, he knew he had.</p><p>“Tony… I’m here…”</p><p>His eyes snapped open, and he saw Peter sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. "Peter!" he gasped, rising and almost dislodging Morgan before dropping back and cradling her head. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Peter said. “She won’t wake. This is all…”</p><p>“In my head?” Tony asked. “Figured. Is it real, though? Is this Stones stuff, or is it just a dream?”</p><p>“It’s real,” Peter said, smiling and reaching a hand towards him. “We’re connecting.”</p><p>Tony caught his hand and squeezed it hard. It felt real, warm and firm, and he exhaled a breath of relief. “If you’re talking to me, it means you can, right?” he asked eagerly. “You’re okay? The damage isn’t as bad as they think?”</p><p>“I am not sure how bad it is right now,” Peter admitted. “But I’m able to talk to the Stones and connect with you, so I’m still here. They say it will heal, all of it.”</p><p>“Thank God,” Tony said, voice heavy with relief. “Pete, I was so scared.”</p><p>“So was I. I don’t know how long it will take, but I will be okay. And they say we have time before she comes.”</p><p>“Nemesis?” Tony asked. “What happened?”</p><p>A shadow of pain crossed Peter’s face. “Ego beat me. I found Kaecilius, they were Nemesis, combined, and we fought. I didn't realize at first, I thought it was just him, but Ego showed herself and the Stones freaked out. She was using his body as a host—as one side of Nemesis. Ego is the power—Nemesis is the threat. When she left him, he died. She…” He rubbed a hand over his chest. “She—her power—crushed me.”</p><p>“That’s what the doctors thought had happened, that you’d been crushed,” Tony said. “The injuries were… extreme.”</p><p>“Trust me, I know—I felt them.”</p><p>Tony winced.   </p><p>“I need to protect you all,” Peter said. “I’m not sure what good it’ll do against her, but if she uses another vessel to come as Nemesis, I might be able to help.  Can you get everyone in my room—the people I haven’t already helped, Pepper and Morgan for sure.”</p><p>Tony’s lips quirked into a smile. “Baby Monitor Protocol time?”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Yeah, but…” His brow furrowed. “Morgan. She can’t see me like this, but I have to do it.” He squeezed his eyes closed and pressed his fingers to the corners of his eyes. “I need her closer than this; I can’t reach this far. Can you get her to the med bay for something else? I don’t know… like a physical?”</p><p>“I can,” Tony said. “But, Pete, you’ve got to save your strength to heal. You don’t need to be throwing your power at us right now.”</p><p>“I need to do it, Tony. I don’t know how long I’ll be stuck like this, trapped in a bed, unconscious, and I have to protect you. I <em>can</em> do it. You have to let me. Please, I—”</p><p>Tony squeezed his hand hard, and Peter broke off, panting for breath.</p><p>“Easy, kid,” he said. “We can do it. I’ll bring Morgan in the morning. She’s due a height and weight check, so I’ll tell her that’s what we’re doing.”</p><p>“And don’t let her see me,” Peter said desperately. “Please, I don’t want her to see me like this.”</p><p>Tony squeezed his hand again and said, “I promise. To Morgan, you’re going to be on vacation until you’re completely back on your feet.”</p><p>Peter sagged, his relief obvious. “There’s stuff I’ve got to do when I am back on my feet, somewhere I need to go—”</p><p>“Not again!” Tony said before he could help himself. “I’m sorry, Pete, but you can’t take off again.”</p><p>Peter smiled sadly. "They explained it. I'll be gone an hour for you, that's all. I've got to go somewhere separate from time and reality to train. I have to be strong and trained to face Nemesis. I know the Stones, how to use them, but I don't know how to fight with them, and I need to learn."</p><p>The way he said it, the heaviness in his tone, close to fear, made Tony sure there was more he wasn’t saying. “What’s wrong?” he asked. “What’s the problem with learning?”</p><p>Peter pasted on a smile and said, “Nothing but that it’ll be boring. I won’t be traveling through space and trying interesting foods again. I can handle it, though, and it’s necessary.”</p><p>Tony was still unsure, unhappy, but Peter said, “I should let you get some real rest.”</p><p>“Can you stay?” Tony asked, a hint of pleading in his voice. “Is it hurting you to be here?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “No. I’m fine, just tired.”</p><p>Tony released his hand, rolled onto his back again, and patted the spot beside him. “Then come get some rest with us.”</p><p>Peter smiled and rounded the bed, climbing in beside Tony. He adjusted himself so he was resting his cheek on Tony's chest, then reached his free hand over him to hold Morgan. He closed his eyes, and his face became peaceful.</p><p>Tony knew this was a dream, not real, but for the first time, he was lying with both his children in his arms, and he was happy. Things were bad in the real world for Peter, he was desperately ill and weak, and there was a threat, but he wasn’t going to think of that when he could feel his solid warmth beside him.</p><p>He was just going to hold the children he loved and enjoy the time he had with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… Peter has something of a plan. This is the last full chapter of this story, just an epilogue to come, and then we’ll be in Story V. Unlike Hold on a Second Longer, Story V won’t be about the recovery the way you might expect. I have a big plot planned for it, which I can’t explain without spoiling things. I think you’ll really enjoy it, though. I am certainly enjoying writing it.<br/>Until next time…<br/>Jadey xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here we are. We’ve reached the end of No Man Can Win Every Battle. The next story, which is called But No Man Should Fall Without A Struggle, will start posting next week. <br/>Thank you all for coming with me so far on this journey. We’ve had about 290k words of story so far, and there’s more to come. I never imagined the world would grow to this size, and even less did I think anyone would have the patience for it. You all amaze me. I bless each and every one of you for what you do for me with your comments, kudos, and support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>So, here we are. We’ve reached the end of No Man Can Win Every Battle. The next story, which is called But No Man Should Fall Without A Struggle, will start posting next week. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank you all for coming with me so far on this journey. We’ve had about 290k words of story so far, and there’s more to come. I never imagined the world would grow to this size, and even less did I think anyone would have the patience for it. You all amaze me. I bless each and every one of you for what you do for me with your comments, kudos, and support.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Epilogue </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ross was sitting on the rickety stool he’d crafted and milking the goat. It was something he did twice a day, every day, but it never got easier because the goats hated him. They kicked him when he approached from behind, they bit him when he came from the front, and they ate his clothes while he slept—no matter what obstacles he placed in the door to his hut.</p><p>The fine silk pajamas he’d been wearing when he arrived here were long gone, and now his clothes were fashioned of hides he would have liked to say came from successful hunts but couldn’t. The creatures that lived on this planet were not as docile as the deer he’d hunted on earth, and he had no rifle. The truth was he’d found the dead creature—which he’d named a green fang because of its color and teeth like a vampire’s—and skinned it himself with much difficulty. He’d not eaten the meat though, as that had been faintly green, like its skin. No matter how hungry he was, how sick of the roots and berries that were all he had, he wasn’t eating meat that looked rotten.</p><p>The goat let out an angry bleat and turned to bite his arm, but Ross dodged back and said, “Stop it! You’re going to be uncomfortable if I don’t do this, and I want milk!”</p><p>What he wouldn’t give for coffee, or steak, or even water that he did not take from the stream which had to be boiled before drinking—he’d only made the mistake of drinking it fresh in the beginning.</p><p>The goat turned away, and a mosquito came to buzz around his face. He hated the mosquitoes even more than he hated the goats. At least the goats were useful in that they provided a means—a revolting and stinking means—to deflect the bugs from biting him, and milk. All the mosquitoes did was find the tiniest patches of skin where the filth had dried and flaked in the sun and bite him.</p><p>He batted at it and, for perhaps the millionth time, cursed the child that had brought him here. If he had the Asset in front of him now and a gun in his hands, he would pour bullets into him until the clip was empty. If he only had his stone knife, he would find a way to carve the flesh from his bones. If he only had a stick, he would drive it through the boy’s eye and into his brain. If he had no weapon, he would use his bare hands to choke the life out of him until he was bloated and blue.</p><p>The goat bleated again, and then he heard a voice speaking.</p><p>
  <em>‘You are disgusting.’</em>
</p><p>Ross' hands dropped, and he jumped to his feet, spinning around to find the source of the words. He could not find a direction, though, because it seemed to come from all sides.</p><p>“Who’s there?” he asked.</p><p>
  <em>‘My name is Ego. I have come to help you.’</em>
</p><p>“Why can’t I see you?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Look up.’</em>
</p><p>Ross raised his face and looked into the sky. There was a flicker of white light above him, different from the cast of the early morning sun. It grew as it came towards him until it was blazing, and he had to shade his eyes.</p><p>“Am I crazy?” he asked. “Have I finally lost my mind because of this place?”</p><p>
  <em>‘No. You cannot see me because I have no form. I have come to you to be given form. Will you accept me?’</em>
</p><p>“You want <em>me</em>? What for?”</p><p>
  <em>‘I felt your draw, your hatred, and I have heard your words and complaints. I know there is someone that brought you here and abandoned you. I know you want revenge. I believe we can work together. I am offering you a gift. I can go to any person in the universe to ask, but I chose you. You want to punish the one you call Asset.’</em>
</p><p>Ross snorted. "I do. He destroyed me, stole everything I worked for, and left me here—him and those damn Stones."</p><p><em>‘The Stones are not the ones that are damned,’</em> the voice scolded. <em>‘They are pure. I want them back.’</em></p><p>Ross' hand lowered, and he stared into the light that burned his eyes. "You own the Stones?"</p><p>
  <em>‘The Stones were once part of me. I created them with my fall, in a moment of desperation and agony, but now I want them back. They are mine.’</em>
</p><p>“The Asset has them now,” he said.</p><p>“I know. They have allowed him to possess them—a betrayal of what they are. The child you want to kill, you and I can make him pay together.”</p><p>A wide smile spread across Ross’ face. “The Asset will die?”</p><p>
  <em>‘When I have stopped him taking them, changed his path, yes, he can die. Will you accept me, give me form, come with me through time and become something new?’</em>
</p><p>“Hell, if it gets me off this planet, I’ll do anything, and if the boy dies, that’s even better.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Good. Prepare yourself.’</em>
</p><p>Ross had heard those words once before, remembered the pain that followed, and he stiffened. The white light blazed down on him, surrounding him, and then seeped through his open mouth and eyes, filling him with warmth.</p><p>When the shock of it had faded, he said, “So that’s it? You’re in me.”</p><p><em>‘I am,’</em> the voice replied in his mind. <em>‘And you’re going to take a backseat for a while. You cannot command my power to take us away from here. Do not worry, though, you will have control again soon. I need your name and face, at least at first. Our name will be known by all one day.’</em></p><p>“Our name?” Ross asked. “And what is our name?”</p><p>The voice whispered a laugh into his mind. <em>‘Now that we are one… we are Nemesis.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… It was Ross! How many of you guessed it was going to be him? He’s vile, of course, and Gryn Fylds was the best place for him, but he’s too rich a character to abandon there. There were clues of what is coming in Story V here—did you pick them up? If you’ve guessed what’s coming, let me know. <br/>Until next time…<br/>Jadey xxx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>